MI CAMINO
by Simi Black
Summary: Se le presentara un nuevo reto a hinata, solo un bello error que alterará todos sus planes y cambiara su caracter. Advertencia: Alto contenido Naruhina. Cap 14: Orgullo
1. Chapter 1

**MI CAMINO**

**LA DECISION**

La verdad puede decirse que ya he llegado al punto donde mi desesperacion es palpable, jamas pense que esto podria llegar a pasarme a mi; ja!, si me lo hubieran contado antes probablemente me hubiera reido, no pensandolo mejor creo que tal vez no lo hubiera hecho. Considerar que he tirado toda mi vida a la basura por un simple acto hecho en un momento de "amor" y sobredosis de estupidez e irresposabilidad.

Lo que mas me duele en parte es saber que no podre demostrarle a mi padre cuanto valgo, ni podre ver dirigida hacia mí una mirada que habitualmente solo es dirigida a mi hermana hanabi,"la hija perfecta",pero que no se malinterprete yo la amo, es mi hermanita y se que ella debe de quererme, aunque a veces se le dificulta expresarlo, el hecho es que ya simplemente no podre ser, ni estar calificada para ser la lider del clan, porque con lo que he hecho mis valores y mis actos se pondran en tela de juicio, y en consecuencia seré duramente juzgada, el concejo no tendra piedad de mí, nisiquiera mi padre, él menos que nadie, con forma en que ha pasado todo creo que no tardará mucho en saberse, debo actuar rapido por eso me encuentro aquí meditando que debo hacer.

_**Flash Back**_

_Llego al hospital la verdad es que no me he sentido muy bien ultimamente, y la verdad creo que con el tiempo es peor, el dia de hoy Shino-kun me ha acompañado y por alguna razón no permitio que kiba-kun nos acompañara a base de excusas, pero confio, él es uno mejores amigos, y estos dias con todo lo que ha sucedido el simplemente me ha apoyadode una manera incondicional. Sinceramente él junto con Kiba-kun y Neji-onisan son las personas en que mas confio._

_-"Hinata, de nuevo estas distraida, ya hemos llegado." Soy sacada de mis pesamientos por Shino-kun, quien me observa detenidamente como si presintiera algo._

_-"g gomen Shino-kun mm etto podrias esperarme afuera." Me mira interrogante, pero aun asi acepta y asiente._

_Entro al hospital y espero afuera del consultorio de shizune-san, al momento una de las enfermera presentes me indica que puedo pasar. Mi sorpresa fue grande al encontrarme con una de las personas que en el momento menos queria ver…._

_-"hola hinata, disculpa pero shizune no podra atenderte el día de hoy, tsunade-sama la ha enviado de ultimo momento a una mision rango A." sinceramente hago todo lo que puedo para aparentar tranquilidad._

_-"N no se preocupe sakura-san, no importa". Respondo tajantemente._

_-"¿Cuentame que te trae por aquí?". Me pregunta de una manera relativamente amable. Yo se que en el fondo ella no es la culpable._

_Soy yo._

_-"pues etto mm ultimamente n no me siento bien, me han estado dando mareos y nauseas, y m me d debilito muy r rapido". Se queda un momento pensativa y al instante me mira de una manera algo inquietante, como si estuviera sorprendida._

_-"¿Cuándo fue a ultimas vez que tuviste la regla?". Me pregunta sakura-san y quedo pensando, eso fue hace un mes y ... Oh no, por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando que cree._

_-"No me respondas hinata, ya tus ojos lo han hecho." Me quedo sin palabras. Saca algo del escritorio y me lo entrega._

_-"Creo conveniente que entres al baño y te hagas esta prueba, no es cien por ciento efectiva, pero nos dara una idea mientras obtengo tus analisi de sangre"_

_Entro al baño y procedo a seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones del empaque, siento temor del resultado, pero no hay marcha atrás. Espero con ansias los benditos 5 minutos dela prueba. Sakura-san toca la puerta y pide que salga para facilitarme la lectura de la prueba, y asi lo hago._

_-"Hinata, por kami, estas embarazada". De nuevo sin palabras. No puede ser. Estoy en shock, no puedo responder, siento muchas emociones juntas. Creo que voy a llorar, no me siento bien, no puedo, mis lágrimas amenazan con salir._

_-"Vamos hinata tranquilizate, respira, le hara mal al bebe". Me dice y trato de tranquilizarme. Mi bebe, suena lindo._

_Continúa haciendome examenes, yo estoy muy asustada, la miro con cierto desespero, si ella le dice a alguien antes que pueda pensar en que hacer estoy perdida._

_-"No te preocupes no le dire a nadie. Como medic-ninja que soy, todo lo que pase en este consultorio es completamente confidencial. Por cierto, tienes aproximandamente 5 semana de embarazo". Me muestra una mirada comprensiva y me abraza, de verdad lo necesitaba, y le respondo a este sin poder detener mis lagrimas. Se que es sincera, porque aunque sabe de mis sentimientos desde hace mucho, ella aun no sabe lo que paso, ni que él es su padre._

_-"N no se que hacer, la verdad no lo se." Le digo_

_-"Tranquila hinata, se que eres joven, pero hallaras la solución sea cual sea, y no te preocupes puedes considerarme tu amiga y contar conmigo". Me dice de una manera sincera._

_-"G gracias sakura-san, muchas g gracias."_

_-"Tranquila, respira, todo estará bien, solo sigue estas instrucciones y tomate estas vitaminas, te haran bien, y las vas a necesitar; solo trata de no alterarte". _

_-"De nuevo gracias sakura-san, en serio te debo mucho"._

_-"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal hinata?" me dice y yo solo asiento._

_-"¿Vas a tener el bebe?". Yo lo medito en cuestion de segundos. Solo tengo 17 años, aun soy muy joven, mi padre posiblemente me matará cuando lo sepa, no se si él lo quiera, pero yo… yo siento que lo amo, es un sentimiento indescriptible, es fruto del amor, al menos lo fue de mi parte, es lo unico que tengo de él, y creo que es mas de lo que puedo pedir._

_-"Si, estoy completamente segura, yo lo quiero y lo voy a tener". Contesto decidida, algo extraño en mí, y una sonrisa casi involuntaria se hace presente en mi rostro._

_-"Te entiendo, y pues te felicito". Me sonrie y nuevamente me abraza; estoy preocupada, y mucho, pero algo haré._

_Me despido y salgo del consultorio, Shino-kun para mi sorpresa me espera fuera del consultorio y cruza miradas con sakura-san, sin poder evitarlo me sonrojo, creo que sabe algo._

_-"¿Estas embarazada cierto?". Lo sabia, lo sospechaba, él siempre es asi, no me sorprende debio haber atado cabos, cosa que yo debi hacer antes de haber venido. Agacho mi mirada y respondo._

_- "Hai"_

_-"¿Lo tendras?" me dice_

_- "Hai"_

_-"¿Le diras?" me vuelve a preguntar._

_-"No lo se". _

_-"Creo que no le diras, pero creo que es mejor que lo medites, tomate un tiempo y no olvides que cuentas con mi apoyo y con el de kiba". Sorprendentemente me abraza y yo le correspondo._

_-"Gracias". Es lo unico que puedo decir ante estas muestras de apoyo incondicional_

_-"Es hora que vallas a descansar, come y vete a dormir, en tu estado lo necesitas, y es tambien es necesario para que puedas pensar". Cuando me doy cuenta hemos llegado a la puerta de mi casa, me despido y entro._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Otra cosa que me duele infinitamente es saber que todo fue tirado a la basura por nada, por que exacto, yo no signifique nada en su vida, se podria decir que solo como consuelo yo solo seré considerada alguien por él solo como la que fue una buena compañera, talvez con un poco se suerte en algun momento se acuerde de mi y de lo que vivimos, aunque prefiero ser olvidada a ser vista a sus ojos como un simple pasatiempo o un juguete, aunque sé que eso fui para él, pero mi mente y mi corazon se niegan a aceptarlo. No puedo decir que lo odio, eso seria una terrible mentira, y aun creo que le doy las gracias, pues fue mi inspiracion durante mucho tiempo y fue él quien en parte me impulso a cambiar y a mejorar.

Él ya no es visto como el demonio, ya no es visto solo como el kyuubi, despues de 2 años de lo sucedido con Pein o Nagato ahora es el heroe de la aldea, es visto con mucha admiración, es perseguido por muchas chicas, es un firme candidato a hokage, sin contar que es el hijo del cuarto hokage, el mayor heroe de la historia de la aldea, quien lo diria, que ironico. Aunque debo decir que yo siempre pude ver lo que era realmente, y lo que es, aun despues de lo que sucedió sigo considerandolo como una gran persona, definitivamente el amor es muy ciego, sordo y mudo, y fuera de eso, yo soy una tonta que solo se ilusiono con algo que nunca existio.

Ahora me pregunto una y otra vez que debo hacer, pero no obtengo la respuesta. Pero algo esta completamente claro, mi bebe nacerá, y yo lo cuidare y amaré con toda mi alma, con todo el amor que solo una madre sabe dar no importa lo que deba hacer para lograro, desde hoy ese será mi nuevo camino ninja.


	2. La conclusion

**MI CAMINO**

**LA CONCLUSION**

Es increible saber hasta donde puedes llegar por alguien que quieres, lo más curioso es que es por alguien que no conozco, pero que ahora es parte de mi, es saber que esta ahí, que crece en mi, eso de verdad es emocionante, se que en consecuencia vendràn tiempos dificiles, sè que se me complicaran las cosas y sè que mucho, pero no importa, creo poder llegar a conocer su carita y pensar en tenerlo en mis brazos, eso definitivamente lo vale.

Camino hacia la zona de entrenamiento, creo que hoy voy más temprano de lo habitual, pero la verdad temìa encontrarme con mi nissan y con el hecho de que èl comenzara a bombardearme con preguntas acerca los continuos cambios que me produce mi estado actual y que el desconoce.

_**Flash Back**_

_Me acabo de levantar, no estoy segura de que hora es, es muy tarde asumo, miro el reloj de mi mesa, perfecto me digo a mi misma, la 1:30 a.m. y yo levantandome__ a esta hora y por estas razones…._

_Tengo un hambre increible._

_Asi que salgo sigilosamente salgo de mi habitacion y me dirigo hacia la cocina. Busco desesperadamente algo que calme mis ansias, veo muchos alimentos diferentes, bueno mi casa no es considerada precisamente como una de las más humildes, pero bueno yo cambiaria todo lo material que tengo por solo un poco de paz aquí. En fin._

_Abro un estante, mis ojos se iluminan y mi boca se hace agua al ver__… _

_Ramen…._

_Por kami que ironico es todo esto, de todos los antojos que puedo tener, me da precisamente este__, inevitablemente me llega un sentimiento de tristeza que no logro aliviar._

_-"ejem…." De verdad me asusto terriblemente_

_-"¿nissan… mm etto que haces l levantado a esta hora?" Le pregunto y me mira extrañado_

_-"hinata-sama creo que eso deberia preguntarlo yo, pero por lo visto tiene…. ¿hambre?". Me sonrojo de una forma excesiva puesto que miro la mesa donde estoy comiendo y sin darme cuenta ya llevaba 4 empaques de ramen instantaneo, 4, increible, no me di cuenta._

_-"g gomen… etto mejor me voy a dormir,…mm etto buenas noches nissan". Definitivamente me analiza, veo claramente una ceja __arqueada y sus ojos puestos en mí, asi que procuro salir lo mas rapido posible de ahí, dado que no es la primera vez que pasa en estos dias._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Llego al lugar de entrenamiento y veo recostado en un arbol a shino-kun asi que me acerco a él.

-"ohayo Shino-kun". Lo saludo amablemente.

-"ohayo"

-"¿hinata lo pensaste? ¿Ya tomaste una decision?"

-"la verdad es que lo he pensado bastante y estoy completamente conciente de mi situaciòn, el mayor de mis problemas serà el concejo del clan, lo mas probable es que se me sea impuesto el sello de la rama secundaria, eso la verdad no me preocupa demasiado, pero veràs, mi bebe…". No me salen las palabras, pensar que mi bebe sea expuesto a cualquier atrocidad que decida el clan, simplemente no me siento capaz de decirlo.

-"lo sé… Te obligarian a abortar, y en caso de que nazca tambien se le pondria el sello de sumision, seria dado en adopcion y tratado como a un huerfano mas de guerra, aunque dado a sus origenes creo que lo mas posible es que sea reclutado por Danzō a raìz" Shino-kun siempre tan directo "cualquiera de esas opciones es mala"

No aguanto mas, mis lagrimas salen, yo no quiero ese futuro para mi bebe; ademas le prometì cuidarlo, me lo prometi a mi misma, ese seria mi nuevo camino ninja, asi que limpio mis lagrimas porque ya no hay tiempo para quejarse y mucho menos para lagrimas.

Ya no puedo ser debil, por mí y por èl.

Ya no puedo ser manipulada por el clan, ni por nadie.

-"Shino-kun, me voy por un tiempo de la aldea, al menos hasta que pueda considerar que las circunstancias son seguras para mi hijo y para mi" mi determinacion es notable.

-"y Naruto……. Porque el es el padre cierto?" muda, siempre se da cuenta de todo.

-"¡No! No, lo ès, pero el no lo sabrà, no tiene derecho."

-"Hinata no sè que paso entre ustedes. Pero confio en que cuando este preparada me lo diras, sin embargo sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo y el de kiba incondicionalmente"

Lo se, ellos son mi familia, a pesar de todo lo que he pasado me considero una persona afortunada solo por el hecho de tenerlos conmigo.

-"SHINO, HINATA". Se escucha a lo lejos. Solo puede ser alguien, kiba-kun se acerca con akamaru.

-"¿hinata le diras a kiba?". Shino-kun me pregunta, he intuyo a que se debe.

-"s si shino-kun, es mejor ahora, y aprovechar que Kurenai-sensei no asiste al entrenamiento hoy, no quiero decirselo aun". Mejor dicho no sabrìa como, es como una madre para mí, y siento en parte que la he defraudado.

En eso llega kiba-kun, sé que no se lo va a tomar bien y mucho menos en calma, pero prefiero decirselo hoy, y prefiero serle sincera, es uno de mis unicos amigos, el siempre me apoya, se lo debo.

-"Ohayo". Saluda alegremente, pero ambos seguimos serio, la ocasión no me permite sonreir.

-"¿Porque esas caras? ¿Alguien fallecio? Y…. ¿Porque no me avisaron?". Nos dice formando un puchero; Siempre es asi de precipitado.

-"Kiba-kun debo contarte algo….". Como se lo digo, que incomoda situaciòn, pero sere directa. "mm... etto estoy embarazada…."

Silencio

-"¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!". Lo sabía.

-"¿QUIEN FUE EL MALDITO DESGRACIADO? DIMELO HINATA. DIMELO AHORA". No puedo desircelo, es capaz de muchas cosas, lo primero que hara es ir a reclamarle a **èl**, no puedo dejar que eso suceda, yo lo que menos deseo es su lastima o que acepte a mi bebe por presion de mis amigos, es mas ya no quiero nada de èl.

-"Eso no importa kiba, callate. Eres un imprudente." Salvada por shino-kun. " ¿Acaso no sabes lo que podria pasar si alguien te escucha?".

-"Kiba-kun yo de verdad lo siento, en serio, no lo planeè y… y se que los he defraudado… pero no fue mi intencion". En serio creo que de verdad los he desilusionado esta vez.

-"ya hinata, venga no te disculpes, no conmigo, lamento haberte gritado, es que la noticia me sorprendio eso es todo." Me dice kiba-kun, para luego abrazame.

En fin, Shino-kun y kiba-kun son un gran apoyo para mi, le conte todo a kiba-kun, prometio ser prudente, no pude decirle quien es el padre de mi hijo por obvias razones, le conte de mi decision de irme de la aldea durante algun tiempo, al principio no lo aceptaba, yo lo entiendo quiere cuidarme y yo se lo agradezco infinitamente, pero no quiero exponerlos a ellos que son mi familia, le explique mis razones y despues de todo las entedio, los tres sabiamos las represarias que tomarian contra ellos el concejo del clan si yo me quedaba y ellos me protegian, ademas me lo repito, no puedo exponer a mi hijo, asi que por lo pronto es la mejor decision que puedo tomar. Lo unico que me gustaria hacer antes de irme es contaselo a Neji-nissan y a hanabi-chan antes de partir, pero ellos no son tan ingenuos como kiba-kun, en especial mi onissan, èl se daria cuenta de quien es el padre de inmediato, y la verdad no quiero desatar una pelea en este momento; ademas, cuando me vaya, el sera una de las primeras personas en ser interrogado, y su condicion de bouke lo hace vulnerable ante el concejo del clan y lo que puedan hacerle, por eso prefiero no decirselo, conocer esa verdad lo pondria en peligro. En cuanto a Shino-kun y Kiba-kun no me preocupa demasiado dado a que ellos pertenecen a unos de los clanes más importantes de Konoha asi que el clan no podrà obligarlos a nada, no les convendrìa discutir con ambos clanes a la vez.

Asi que la decision esta tomada, me voy de la aldea, ahora solo queda preparar todo, tengo aproximadamente un par de semanas para irme de aquí, se que voy a extreñarlos a todos; la verdad me preocupa el bienestar de Hanabi-chan que quedara sola bajo la carga que caerà en sus hombros como nueva heredera cuando yo me vaya y el de Neji-nissan cuando se interrogado; voy a extrañar mucho a Shino-kun, Kiba-kun y akamaru durante este tiempo, por increible que parezca y despues de lo que me hizo voy a extrañarlo a èl, sus ojos, su sonrisa….¡NO! ¡No hinata, ya basta, no màs, que estupida soy!, ya no vale la pena pensar en èl, lo mejor serà aprovechar este tiempo y olvidarlo, ya no quiero sentir esto, me duele mucho, me lastima.

Prometo que me irè y lo olvidare, vivire para cuidar, amar y proteger a mi hijo, para cambiar y mejorar, para hacerme fuerte, para poder encarar al concejo, mi padre y a èl cuando vuelva, si es que decido volver algun dìa, esa serà mi meta en la vida.


	3. EL PLAN DE ESCAPE LA MISION A SUNA

Hola!!!!

Gracias por los comentarios, de veras que me agradan. ^.^

Aclaracion: Naruto no es mio ni Hinata bla bla bla…………………….

MI CAMINO

EL PLAN DE ESCAPE "LA MISION A SUNA"

Ya lo habia decidido, irme era la mejor alternativa, en estos momentos me encuentro preparando todas mi cosas, lo unico que llevarè conmigo es aquello que he conseguido con mi propio esfuerzo, ademas no puedo llevar muchas cosas, dado a que supuestamente vamos mi equipo y yo a una mision de rastreo en Suna.

_**Flash Back**_

_Me dirijo directo a la oficina de tsunade-sama, es una suerte que me haya mandado a llamar porque no quiero ver a mi padre, ultimamente siento que es más ofensivo y despectivo hacia mí, lo bueno es que uno llega a acostumbrarse y la verdad ya no me importa ni me duele, sin embargo es una situacion terriblemente incomoda, me hace sentir como una extraña en mi "hogar"._

_He llegad, veo que Shino-kun y Kiba-kun tambien han llegado ya._

_-"Ohayo Shino-kun, Kiba-kun" escucho de inmediato un "guaff" "ohayo para ti tambien akamaru"._

_-"Ohayo" me responden._

_-"ya pueden pasar chicos". Shizune-san sale a invitarnos a pasar a la oficina._

_-"Bueno, los he mandado ha llamar porque necesito que partan lo mas pronto posible a Suna y sigan las ordenes del kazekage, le ayudaran a encontrar un importante pergamino que se ha extraviado, pero lo que se sospecha es que ha sido hurtado, su mision es recuperarlo." _

_-"hai." Respondemos a unisono_

_-"bien. Partiran al amanecer"._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

En mi bolsa llevo el dinero que he ahorrado durante algun tiempo, creo que me servira para sobrevivir algunos meses, mientras encuentro un lugar indicado para quedarme, llevo la foto de mi equipo y mi sensei, los voy a extrañar mucho, pero confio en nos encontraremos despues. Tengo unas ganas enormes de despedirme de neji-niisan y mi Imouto-chan, pero no puedo, sospecharian de mi; sin embargo decido aventurarme y entrar sigilosamente a la habitacion de hanabi-chan, la veo profundamente dormida, puesto que aun es muy temprano es normal, me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida, solo espero que se cuide mucho.

Salgo y paso por el jardìn, ahí esta mi niisan, como siempre entrenando, veo que se detiene y se dirige hacia mi, yo solo puedo limitarme a sonreir.

-"ohayo niisan"

-"ohayo hinata-sama".

-"Niisan hasta cuando con el "-sama"?". Le digo juguetonamente, aunque conozco su respuesta.

-"Hmp, costumbre." Vuelvo a sonreir, definitivamente no va a cambiar por mas que le diga.

-"Hinata-sama tenga mucho cuidado en su mision y vuelva pronto". Lo abrazo y se sorprende, pero aun asi me responde al abrazo.

-"hai niisan, lo prometo, cuidate tu tambien." Me responde con una sonrisa, definitivamente he tenido la oportunidad de despedirme y puedo partir con cierta tranquilidad.

Me hubiera gustado quedarme por mas tiempo y despedirme de todos, pero ya tengo un plan y como dijo shino-kun, es ahora o nunca.

_**Flash Back**_

_Saliendo de la oficina de hokage-sama derrepente Shino-kun dice:_

_-"hinata esta es la oportunidad que hemos esperado" _

_-"¿P porque lo dices Shino-kun?"_

_-"porque es la oportunidad perfecta para que salgas de la aldea y tengas el tiempo necesario para que sea imposible que te sigan y te detengan." Me responde._

_-"hinata, Shino tiene razon, si escapas desde aquí solo tendrias aproximadamente 12 horas de ventaja para huir, en cambio asì, podras tener de a tres o cuatro dias." Afirma Kiba-kun._

_-"es muy p pronto, pero tienen razon." Respondo con cierto deje de tristeza._

_-"hinata iras con nosotros hasta Suna, haras la mision con nosotros, pero no volveras con nosotros, a cambio escribiras a Hokage-sama para explicarle tu situacion." Dice Shino-kun_

_-"Shino y porque no se la explica antes de partir, no seria mejor, asi no seria perseguida como ninja renegada." Afirma kiba._

_-"No, eso solo complicaria todo, no dudo que entienda, pero tendria problemas con el concejo de la aldea, y teniendo en cuenta la importancia del clan Hyuga y su influencia, Hinata solo se ariesgarìa a ser detenida en el proceso y involucraria a la hokage en serios problemas. Lo mejor es que parta desde Suna." Explica Shino._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

De verdad es muy repentino, pero ni modo, solo pensar en mi bebe me da las fuerzas suficientes, ya no hay marcha atrás.

En la puerta de la aldea me espera Shino-kun y Kiba-kun. Los saludo y lentamente partimos con destino a Suna, volteo hacia atrás y veo las puertas de la aldea, se que pasara algun tiempo para que las vuelva a ver y para que lo vuelva a ver a èl.

Lentamente pasan los dias no vamos muy rapido, Shino-kun y Kiba-kun no me dejan mover muy rapido por mi estado, yo aun sigo explicandoles continuamente que estoy embarazada pero no lisiada y que aun puedo aportar al equipo, sè que ellos no lo dudan, pero son muy sobreprotectores conmigo, definitivamente yo se lo agradesco.

Llegamos a Suna, nos recibe temari-chan, ella se ha vuelto una buena amiga desde lo sucedido con Pein cuando ataco la aldea hace algunos años, Suna fue el apoyo de Konoha y asi fue como nos volvimos amigas; yo me quedo con ella mientras Shino-kun y Kiba-kun van a kazekage-sama sobre la mision.

-"Hola Hinata-chan tiempo sin verte, como has estado, te ves radiante." Me dice siempre es muy amable.

-"B bien temari-san, y ¿tu?"

-"mmm..., no me quejo, pero bueno." De pronto lo peor que podria pasarme en ese momento sucede, me siento mareada y pierdo el equlibrio.

-"¡Hinata!... ¿estas bien?" me reincorporo y de inmediato pienso en una escusa tonta para salir de esta.

-"n no te p preocupes Temari-san, s solo estoy algo cansada." Me mira y sonrie.

-"Bueno sera mejor que comas algo y descanses, ven conmigo".

-"arigatou temari-san"

Bueno algo de eso era cierto, necesitaba comer, tenía hambre, y como siempre ultimamente lo unico que deseo es ramen, esto es tedioso; de repente se iluminan mis ojos, mis suplicas han sido escuchadas, Temari-san me ofrece ramen, ja! Yo feliz de la vida. Siento cierta vergüenza, Temari-san me mira como si me analizara, creo que mejor no comere tanto, y pensar que lo mismo habia sucedido ya con neji-niisan, simplemente no aprendo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

La mision en Suna era simplemente sencilla, efectivamente habìan robado el pergamino pero con el olfato de kiba-kun, los insectos de Shino-kun y mi byakugan solo fue cuestion de un dia, ademas el ladron era un ninja de esta aldea que por miedo aun no habia huido y tenia el pergamino con èl. Como la mision estaba planeada para dos o tres dias, Temari-san nos pidio que descansaramos el resto del tiempo antes de volver, y nosotros accedimos mas que todo porque Shino-kun dijo que lo mas favorable era que yo descansara lo mas que pudiera antes de irme. Estoy aun en la habitacion, el dia de hoy no he salido de aquí, no tengo ánimo, pero de momento siento que tocan la puerta, me levanto para ver quien es y me encuentro con temari-san quien me mira con aire de preocupaciòn.

-"Hola hina-chan, porque aun aquí, ¿acaso no sera que no te gusta estar aquí?" Me dice con falsa molestia.

-"No Temari-san, s solo descansaba, ya sabes p por lo del viaje."

-"Bien pues vengo por ti para que nos acompañes a almorzar a mi y a mis hermanos, los chicos ya nos esperan."

-"Hai"

Pues llegamos, ya estan a la mesa esperandonos y como siempre Kankuro-san mas amable de lo normal y Gaara-san serio como siempre pero amable tambien, en la comida todo estuvo muy normal, hasta hora y momento en que comencè a sentirme mal, tenia nauseas, asi que sin previo aviso me levante violentamente de la mesa y me dirigi al baño.

Ya descanse y salgo del baño ¡Oh no!, Temari-san me espera tiene una mirada que no puedo decifrar.

-"¿Hina-chan si te sentias mal porque no me dijiste?"

-"g gomen"

-"No te disculpes, en este momento nos vamos al hospital para ver que tienes en este momento, desde que llegaste estas muy decaida"

-"N no es necesario Temari-san, yo s se que tengo." Le digo, creo que no esta bien que ella se preocupe.

-"bien dime, ¿Qué es?" Me pregunta

-"¿temari-san podemos hablar en otro lado?"

-"Bien hina-chan vamos mi habitacion" y asi lo hicimos

Bien ya en la habitacion de Temari me encontraba contandole todo, mi embarazo, naruto, el clan, mi padre, todo, ella me dice que si yo lo quiero puedo quedarme en Suna, pero yo no voy a causar problemas, asi que le doy mis razones y ella las acepta, es muy buena persona, dice que puedo contar con ella para lo que sea y que si necesito algo para mi o mi bebe se lo haga saber, y la verdad se que tambien es por Naruto-kun, pues le tienen cierto agradecimiento por lo sucedido con Gaara-san años atrás.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mientras Hinata y Temari se encontraban hablando alguien las observaba atentamente enterandose de lo sucedió sin que estas se dieran cuenta, el kazekage de Suna se habia retirado del comedor para verificar lo sucedido con hinata y sin querer habia escuchado toda su conversacion.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ya ha llegado el dia de la partida de Suna y tambien mi separacion de mis amigos, la verdad Kiba-kun quiere venir conmigo pero yo se lo impido, no quiero que el pague por mis actos, ya le he escrito a la hokage contandole sobre mi estado y sobre mi decisión, no le informe quien es el padre, no quiero que èl se de cuenta, y se que Tsunade-sama le contaria de inmediato, ya me he despedido de Temari-san en Suna, ella dijo que la propuesta de que me quedara en Suna seguia firme, pero se que lo que voy a hacer es lo mejor, algo que llamaba mi atencion era la mirada de Gaara-san, era de verdad inquietante, aunque no pude decifrarla, pero eso ya no importa.

-"Hinata, aquí nos separamos." me dice Shino-kun.

-"Hinata-chan espero que te cuides, pero si necesitas solo buscanos."

-"s si Kiba-kun".

-"Hinata si pasa algo y nesecitas ayuda este pergamino te sera util, es una invocacion de mis insectos, ellos me buscaràn y nos llevaran hasta donde tù te encuentres, dentro de seis meses, que es lo que estimo para que todo se calme y si no ha pasado nada invocalos para que me busquen, asi podremos saber donde estas y como te encuentras, y eventualmente vendremos a verte." Me dijo dandome el pergamino.

-"Hinata-chan entre ambos hemos juntado esto, creo que es dinero suficiente para que puedan estar bien algun tiempo y no pases necesidades." Me dice Kiba-kun entregandome una bolsa.

-"No Kiba-kun, no puedo aceptarlo, gracias pero la verdad no puedo, es mucho dinero."

-"Vamos Hinata-chan no seas tonta, es para que no te expongas demasiado, ademas recuerda que estas preñada y vas a necesitar cosas, tomalo como un regalo para el bebe de sus tios, anda"

-"G gracias Shino-kun, Kiba-kun no se que haria sin ustedes." Mi voz se quiebra y mis lágrimas salen, los voy a extrañar demasiado.

-"Vete Hinata no pierdas tiempo, nos veremos muy pronto, solo ten en cuenta lo que te hemos dicho y ten mucho cuidado" me dice Shino-kun.

-"Adios Hina-chan y no dejes que te encuentren, cuidate y cuida al bebe, nos veremos." Me dice Kiba-kun mientra me abraza.

-"Hai, nos vemos dentro de seis meses. Los quiero mucho y de nuevo gracias." Los abrazo y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno a modo de despedida.

Asi cada cual se va por su camino, solo espero que Shino-kun y Kiba-kun no tengan muchos problemas por ayudarme, es definitivo ellos son mi familia y yo les agradezco todo lo que hacen por mi sin embargo llego la hora de evitar que el clan hyuga me encuentre, es una fortuna que pertenezca al mejor grupo de rastreo de konoha, asi evadirlos sera mas facil y con ademas Shino-kun y Kiba-kun me han enseñado a evadir sus tecnicas,asi tampoco podran encontrarme con la ayuda de otro Aburame u otro Inuzuka; en pocas palabras el plan perfecto.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tres dias despues en Konoha (Naruto)

Soy un tonto, no se como pude haberle dicho eso, que estupido, necesito hablarle, contarle que me paso, la necesito a ella, estoy desesperado, solo se me ocurre buscarla en su casa y ojala me perdone. Toco la puerta y sale neji.

-"Hola naruto, ¿que quieres?"

-"Hola neji… mmm ¿Hinata-chan esta por aquí?"

-"No esta de mision en Suna, pero es probable que llegue hoy o que ya este en la oficina de Tsunade-sama"

-"Gracias neji. Nos vemos."

-"Si, como sea". Siempre de mal humor, que mala leche trae.

Voy a seguir buscandola, llego a la oficina de la vieja Tsunade, veo que Kiba y Shino estan ahí, seguro ella tambien esta.

-"Hola Kiba, Shino, ehhh… podrian decirme donde esta Hinata, necesito hablar con ella, es urgente"

Ellos al escucharme se tensan, algo pasa no me responden solo se miran entre si, que les pasa.

-"y bien ¿van a decirme o no?"

-"Naruto… Hina-chan se fue de la aldea" me dice Kiba y Shino lo observa de forma reprobatoria.

No, no, esto no puede ser…


	4. Lo que sucedio entre nosotros

Hola de nuevo.

Es mi primer lemon asi que no esperen mucho (cof cof si a eso se le puede llamar lemon cof cof)

Se aceptan críticas y demas………

**Aclaracion:**Naruto no es mio…….. si no cosas como esta ya habrian pasado. XD

MI CAMINO

Lo que sucedio entre nosotros.

(Narracion de Naruto)

Es mi culpa, yo lo sè, soy tonto pero esta vez no necesito que nadie me lo diga, la extraño, la quiero, no es mas, me di cuenta de que la amo, de que la necesito, de que necesito sus labios, su cuerpo, su calor, estos dias han sido un maldito infierno, pero estoy completamente consiente de que es mi culpa, solo mia y de mis miedos, yo la aleje, quiero que vuelva , que vuelva conmigo; aunque la vieja me haya dicho que no es mi culpa, se que fue por lo que le dije, por eso se fue.

_**Flash Back**_

_La verdad no me lo esperaba, que me dijeran que ella se fue__, definitivamente no me lo esperaba, sin dudarlo entro a la oficina de la vieja sin siquiera tocar, esta vez no me importa ser educado, es mas nunca lo he sido, ella me mira, esta mas seria de lo normal, esta leyendo algo, no se._

_-"¿Vieja es cierto? ¿Hinata-chan se fue? ¿Porque?" Le digo pero me golpea._

_-"Baka te he dicho que no llames vieja. Y si es cierto, pero no es asunto tuyo." Ella no sabe lo que paso, creo que nadie._

_-"Es mi culpa." Le digo. "Debo buscarla, es mi culpa, yo hice que se fuera, yo…"_

_-"No Naruto__, no es asi, lo mejor que le puede pasar a Hinata es que por el momento, es que nadie la encuentre, y la respuesta es NO, no vas a ir a buscarla."_

_-"MALDITA SEA, TE DIGO QUE ES MI CULPA, YO TENGO QUE…" Me vuelve a golpear._

_-"No Naruto, CALMATE DE UNA VEZ, ella me mando un mensaje explicandome todo, y no, no te lo voy a mostrar, es personal y creeme cuando ella lo crea conveniente volvera, asi que no molestes y vete."_

_-"Bien" _

_Salgo no soy capaz de mirar a nadie. Soy un desastre..._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ahora estoy solo, yo y mis recuerdos, quien lo diria la chica mas linda y tierna de la aldea enamorada del idiota de la misma. Solo espero que este bien, no se que hacer, creo que lo mejor es pensar antes de hacer algo, ese es mi maldito problema, que nunca pienso solo lo hago y ya, claro que de vez en cuando las cosas salen bien, pero la extraño, aun recuerdo la ultima mision que tuvimos juntos.

_**Flash Back**_

_Que aburridas son las misiones de reconocimiento, despues de lo de Pein, constantemente tenemos que hacerlas, normalmente estamos con el equipo de Shikamaru, Choji, e Ino; pero no estan esta__ vez, estamos con el equipo de Shino, Kiba y Hinata, con ellos nunca nos ha tocado porque son el equipo "especial" de rastreo de Konoha. Aunque ahora que lo pienso es peor porque Hinata no me habla, nisiquiera me mira despues de lo sucedido con Pein, pero es comprensible yo tampoco lo he hecho, no se que decirle._

_-"Bueno nos dividiremos en equipos de dos para cubrir mas area, recuerden nos veremos aquí en tres dias, los equipos estan organizados de manera que se complementen la capacidad de rastreo y batalla, asi que estan organizados de la siguiente manera: Sakura – Kiba corto alcanze, Naruto – Hinata medio alcanze, Sai – Shino largo alcanze, asi que partiran en direccion norte, sur y oeste respectivamente, yo cubrire el este, recuerden tres dias, no mas, esten a tiempo, ya saben que hacer si hay problemas." Nos dice Yamato- sensei, yo solo trago saliva tres dias… Hinata y yo… bueno es mi oportunidad de hablar con ella._

_Cada cual partimos en la direccion indicada, ella va muy callada, bueno sabia que era callada pero es una exageracion, llego la noche, esto no puede seguir asi tengo que decirle algo, tengo que hablar con ella._

_-"Hinata yo quiero hablar contigo"_

_-"¿s sobre que naruto-kun?" Me contesta muy sonrojada._

_-"Sobre lo que me dijiste la vez que peleè con Pein, dime ¿Eso era cierto?" ella simplemente agacha la mirada._

_-"…"_

_Me acerco lentamente, cuando llego a ella suavemente le tomo la barbilla y la levanto para buscar sus ojos._

_-"¿Era cierto?, dimelo por favor, necesito que me lo digas." Ella cierra sus ojos y muerde su labio inferior._

_-"s si, si lo erà" Me responde, pero "¿era?" ¿Osea que ya no me quiere?_

_-"Se que han pasado casi dos años, y que lo mas probable es que sea asi, pero… ¿aun sientes eso por mi?". Si querer ya la habia acorralado en un arbol._

_-"s si" Y de nuevo muerde su labio inferior, se ve tan… linda, sexy, tierna, no lo se, no puedo mas, y lentamente me acerco a sus labios y la beso, al principio no me responde, pero poco a poco lo va haciendo, muerdo suavemente su labio para que me permita entrar a su boca, y lo logro asi que me dedico a explorarla, sus labios son tan suaves, tan dulces, tan tibios…_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

En otro lugar (Narracion de Hinata)

Estoy tratando de dormir mas no puedo, no logro sacarmelo a èl de la cabeza ni mucho menos de mi corazón, no puedo dejar de pensar en el, ni en sus ojos azules, extraño su brillo, ja! Fue corto el tiempo que pase con èl, un verdadero sueño, yo no deberia de pensar en esto pero es tan dificil, yo aun recuerdo nuestro primer beso, que beso, bueno, si solo hubiera quedado en eso…

_**Flash Back**_

_Naruto me estaba besando…, un momento, ¡Me estaba BESANDO!, es tiene que ser un sueño, pero no importa, de verdad que no, solo quiero sentir el momento asi que me dejo llevar…_

_Las palabras sobran, solo con mirarnos a los ojos sabemos que siente cada uno, … pero como todo lo bueno dura poco, empieza a llover asi que me saca de mi dulce sueño diciendome._

_-"Hinata-chan, debemos buscar refugio, ves algo que nos sirva." Asi que activo mi linea sucesoria y ve una pequeña cueva vacia._

_-"H hai Naruto-kun, como a cien metros hay una cueva, nos puede servir, v vamos." Me sigue hasta que llegamos a la susodicha cueva._

_-"Hina-chan no tienes frio, debes quitarte esa ropa mojada." Me dijo "Hina-chan" KYAAAA!! No tengo más ropa como me la voy a quitar._

_-"Etto… no n naruto-kun sera mejor asi, etto… no traigo mas ropa conmigo."_

_-"Vamos no te preocupes o pescaràs un resfriado, tratare de no ver, cubrete con esto." Me dice pasandome una manta, y pues pensandolo bien creo que es lo más practico._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

(Narracion de Naruto)

_**Flash Back**_

_Lo sè, le dije a proposito que "trataria de no mirar", pero eso es imposible, ademas necesito sus labios de nuevo, en este momento creo que voy a enloquecer si no los tengo. Ella esta desnuda, lo se, solo la cubre esa fina manta, eso es peor para mi, es demasiado tentador, asi que me acerco, la tomo por la cintura y la beso, este no es un beso tierno, es un beso fogoso y apasionado, ella al principio se sorprende, pero no le soy indiferente y responde a mi beso casi con igual intensidad._

_-"hina-chan yo tambien estoy mojado, tendremos que utilizar la misma manta." Es gracioso ver como se sonroja, al parecer a captado el doble sentido de lo que dije._

_Nuestras miradas se cruzan, en ambas hay deseo, pasion, debo decir que siento algo diferente en mi pecho, algo que no habia sentido antes, quiero que ella sea mìa, mìa y de nadie mas, no quiero pensar en que es lo que siento, solo quiero tocarla. Verla de esta manera es perturbador._

_De beso a beso y de caricia a caricia ambos ya estamos desnudos, solo a la luz de la fogata que hice para calentarnos, me separo de ella un momento, ella me mira dudativa, "Quiero verte" le digo y se sonroja aun mas, suavemente tomo sus pies y comienzo a besarlos lentamente, voy subiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos, KAMI-SAMA que dieran los hombres de toda konoha por ver un cuerpo tan perfecto, es la primera mujer con la que he estado de la que puedo decir que es perfecta y hermosa, ella suspira, esto me va a volver loco, pero aun no, quiero torturarla mas, voy a recorrer cada centimetro de su cuerpo._

_Deslizo mis manos por su vientre, hasta llegar a sus piernas y las separo un poco, solo puedo tragar saliva al ver su intimidad, al diablo todo, la deseo demasiado, asi que comienzo a besar esa parte, esta vez no suspira, gime mi nombre, guau! Nunca me habia gustado como habia sonado mi nombre, hasta ahora, ella a acaricia mis cabellos, y sigo en mi labor hasta que ella se tensa y arquea su espalda sobre si, jamas habia procurado hacer sentir bien a una mujer y mira que he tenido bastantes ya, ser el "Hèroe" de konoha tiene esa clase de privilegios, pero ella es diferente, deseo que se sienta bien a mi lado, que grite mi nombre, que aruñe mi espalda, la deseo a ella._

_Subo lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios y la beso, pero un gruñido sale de mi boca cuando siento sus manos acariciando mi miembro, es definitivo este juego es de dos y ella me vuelve LOCO, cuanta veces puedo decirlo, no sè, no me interesa, ya no puedo mas, la necesito y la nesecito ahora. _

_Se que soy el primero, se que le dolerà, no quiero ser brusco, quiero que ella tambien lo disfrute, vuelvo a separar sus piernas e introduzco dos de mis dedos en su intimidad, la preparo para mi._

_-"¿Estas lista?" le pregunto y ella asiente._

_Me posiciono sobre ella, y la penetro lentamente hasta llegar a la barrera de su virginidad, la cual procuro romper de una sola embestida, ella hace una mueca de dolor, pero voy a esperar que se acostumbre a mi intromision, Kami-sama por que esto esperar es tan dificil, ella es tan calida y apretada._

_Ella mueve un poco las caderas indicandome que puedo seguir, y ¿que más puedo hacer? Sus deseos ahora son órdenes, comienzo a embestirla suavemente, no deseo lastimarla._

_Mis embestidas se alceleran un poco hasta que ella llama ni atencion._

_-"Na naruto-kun… mas... onegai" la diosa de mis sueños me esta rogando y yo debo darle lo que pide, asi que mis embestidas se tornan mas fuertes, profundas y veloces._

_-"HI…Hinata" siento que su cuerpo tiembla y mi miembro es apricionado por su intimidad…_

_-"Naru… to"_

_-"HI…Hinata"_

_Ambos estamos llegamos juntos al climax, y caemos juntos rendidos, abrazados, no quiero que esto se termine nunca._

_-"Hinata eres mia, solo mia"_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

(Narracion de Hinata)

Solo de recordar me ruborizo, cai como una tonta; en esa ocasiòn no cumplimos la mision, nos quedamos los tres dias en esa cueva, teniendonos uno al otro constantemente, recuerdo cuando me dijo que no hibamos a salir de esa cueva, que no queria, solo me dijo a mi oido: "al diablo la mision, solo quiero pasar estos dias contigo, poseyèndote", casi me desmayo de la impresión, en realidad fue lindo mientras duro, pero nada dura para siempre…

_**Flash Back**_

_Abro los ojos ya es de dia, ya debemos ir con los demas, Kami-sama, aun no me acostumbro, naruto esta a mi lado, desnudo, abrazado a mi ¡¡Y EN LAS MISMAS CONDICIONES ¡¡, se ve tan lindo, esta profundamente dormido, y con lo que nos pasamos haciendo no da para mas, me acerco y le doy un corto beso. Y èl entredormido solo me dice:_

_-"S sakura…" No pude notar en que momento salieron las lágrimas de mis ojos._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Eso de verdar logro acabar con parte de mi corazon, pero lo que de verdad lo destruyo por completo fue…….

_Continuara …._


	5. Rompiendo tu corazòn

Hola!!

Quiero advertir que el cambio que van a ver en naruto se debe a todo lo que ha pasado en el manga (sobre todo con jiraiya)....

Y quiero decir que es importante aclarar que no ha podido traer a sasuke a la aldea de nuevo....

**Aclaracion:** naruto no es mio….. bla bla bla…

**MI CAMINO**

Rompiendo tu corazòn

(Narracion de Hinata)

Eso me dolio, debo admitirlo, pero eso no fue nada trate de darme a mi misma diferentes explicaciones, pero solo habia una probable: Naruto seguia enamorado de ella, de su eterno amor "Sakura", y yo… bueno yo era algo distinto, una de las tantas en la aldea que habia caido en su juego, quiza no lo vi o mejor dicho no lo quise ver, el naruto del que me habia enamorado ya no existia, debia estar escondido en algun lugar del nuevo naruto, yo normalmente trataba de justificarlo ante mis ojos, de convencerme a mi misma que ese era el amor de mi vida, pero no sabia cuan equivocada estaba… el hecho de que hubiera mensionado a Sakura-san despues de estar conmigo me partio en dos el corazon, pero lo que realmente me dolio fue…

_**Flash Back**_

_Despues de lo ocurrido me levante y busque mi ropa, rapidamente me vestì y procdì a llamarlo tambien, la mision habia concluido aunque nosotros no la hubieramos hecho._

_No nos hablamos en todo el camino, fue incomodo y terriblemente desolador, no se como pude contener mis lagrimas; pero aun asi lo hice, aun tengo algo de orgullo y no pienso demostrar mi debilidad._

_Mentimos a Yamato-sensei sobre la mision, dijimos que la hicimos pero no encontramos irregularidades, o mejor dicho èl se lo dijo; en este momento lo miro de reojo, pero el como siempre esta mirando a Sakura, yo lo entiendo, ella es mas bonita que yo y se viste mas llamativamente, pero pense que yo seriaun poquito mas importante para èl despues de lo ocurrido, pero en definitivo me equivoque. Y para estos momentos cada cual se separa hacia su casa, en fin. _

_Ya estoy en mi casa pero no logro sacarme de la cabeza a Naruto; es decir, quiero preguntarle ¿que somos?, ¿Qué soy yo para èl?, tengo muchas dudas, lo mejor creo que serà que hable con èl._

_Me dirijo a su casa pero antes de llegar lo veo a èl, esta con una chica, es muy bonita… la besa y juntos dentran a su casa; eso responde a mis preguntas, no significo ni signifique nada, solo quiero estar sola, me duele mucho, me siento realmente utilizada, pero bueno, debì haberlo sospechado, ademas todos en la aldea comentaban hacerca de los cambios de naruto-kun y de todas las chicas con las que le gusta estar, que tonta fui al imaginarme otra cosa. Han pasado horas, no he llorado, al menos no aun, pero se que necesito desahogarme, de repente choco con alguien…_

_-"g gomen n…" y veo que es Kiba-kun._

_-"Hina-chan debes__ ver hacia donde caminas… ¿porque esa cara Hina-chan?." Me dice, pero realmente no se que decir._

_-"N nada Kiba-kun, n no quiero hablar de eso…" mi voz poco a poco se quiebra._

_-"No pasa nada Hinata, ¡animo!" pero en estos momento es lo que menos tengo, de pronto siento como Kiba-kun me abraza…_

_-"Ya hina, luego me contaras, ya veras que todo se arreglarà. ¿Si?" Me aferro más a èl y lloro amargamente, esto logra calmarme, quiero sacar todo esto que siento, todo mi dolor._

_Perdi la nocion del tiempo al estar con Kiba-kun, es mi amigo y me consuela, ya más calmada veo el reloj y creo que es hora de ir a mi casa, si es que la puedo llamar asi._

_-"Kiba-kun muchas g gracias por todo, por estar conmigo." Le sonrio y le doy un beso en mejilla como siempre._

_-"No importa, pero luego me diras que paso." Asiento y me voy_

_Voy caminando con calma cuando alguien me dice…_

_-"Matando el tiempo eh?" volteo a ver y ahí esta naruto, su mirada se ve diferente._

_-"N naruto-kun"_

_-"si yo… lo siento ¿esperabas a alguien màs?" me dice eso mirando burlonamente._

_-"Etto… yo…" _

_-"no importa… mira sere sincero tu eres alguien diferente a lo que yo pensaba, bueno, es decir, estuviste conmigo asi, sin mas, y bueno lo yo entiendo, uno tiene que vivir la vida, tener muuuuuchas experiencias, ¿pero asi de rapido?, mira que creo que es mejor que nos olvidemos de todo, aquí no ha pasado nada. Entiendo que no quieres estar sola…pero ahora ¿estas con kiba?... mira que te comprendo, estar solo es malo, pero no estas siendo algo ¿facilita?, mira que te comportas como una zorra, debes tenerte algo mas de amor propi…" Lo interrumpi de una sola cachetada y èl solo… ¿rie?_

_-"NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MI… TE ODIO." Le grite y Sali corriendo para mi casa._

_Como se atrevia a decirme eso, a mì, que lo habia querido desde la academia, esto mo es justo, pero eso me pasa por hacerme falsas ilusiones y porque lo de ¿zorra?, no lo entiendo… solo puedo preguntarme ¿Por qué?_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Jamas en mi vida me habia sentido tan humillada, tan dolida, tan herida y tan pisoteada. Èl era el que me habia utilizado y aun asi yo era la ¿zorra? Eso era inaudito, como podia ser tan cinico, como pudo pensar eso de mi y aun mas, decirmelo a mi… ¡!en mi cara!!, jamas lo perdonarè, me lastimo mucho y aun lo hace, pero no debo pensar en eso, le hace mal a mi bebe y no quiero que el sufra, no tiene la culpa, ademas yo le prometi que lo protegeria, y ¿como puedo cumplir a mi promesa si yo misma lo lastimo recordando eso? Por eso y mas debo ser fuerte… por mi bebe.

Desde el dia que me dijo todas esas cosas lo evite a toda costa, cuando estabamos en lugares publicos antes de que èl pudiera verme yo me hiba, logre evitarlo todo un mes, sin embargo siempre parecia estar cerca, en una ocasión pense que me seguia, me miraba como si me odiara, yo realmente no me despegaba de Shino-kun y Kiba-kun porque esa mirada me daba algo de temor, aunque que jamas se lo demostre, eso seria ir contra mi orgullo y mi amor propio del cual èl tanto dudaba, sin embargo lo deje pasar por alto porque para que hiba a querer perseguirme, ademas ya se habia olvidado de mi, ya tenia nuevos juguetes, siempre lo veia con una chica diferente y èl nunca dudaba en alardearmelas, puesto a que siempre que yo miraba, mas "comprometedora" se volvia la escena en la que lo veia.

Sin embargo todo eso ya no importa, eso es mi pasado, es mi historia, solo me queda superarlo por mi bebe y por mì, ya no mas de la niña tonta que lloraba porque "Naruto-kun" se burlo de ella, este es mi nuevo camino y ya tengo una nueva mision, por lo cual ser debil no es una opcion.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

En Konoha (Narracion de Naruto)

Estoy en mi casa, creo que ya le gane a la vieja Tsunade, pues no se cuantas botellas de sake he tomado, nisiquiera se cuantos dias he pasado aquí solo y en la misma condicion, solo quiero olvidarla, sacarla de mi mente, pero no puedo, me siento culpable, me siento miserable, quiero no sentir mas esto, quiero poder estar con otras mujeres sin pensar en ella, sin ver sus ojos en los ojos de las demas…

-_**"Maldito mocoso mentiroso…JAJAJA… te vez patetico, bueno mas de lo normal… JAJAJA no sientes eso que dices, solo piensas en esa hembra… JAJAJA ¿Por què tratas de engañarte a ti mismo?"**_ Me dice Kyuubi molestandome otra vez.

Ni ese maldito zorro me dejaba en paz siempre haciendo sus utiles comentarios, pero tenia razon, solo pienso en ella… en mi mente quiero olvidarla, pero mi corazon dice otra cosa.

Continúa….

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_¿Odiando a naruto? jeje_

_Prox cap la version de naruto…._

_Quiero agradecer a todos por los comentarios, a Myri Weasley28, Nevan17, princezzhina-dark, Sifu Sihaya, Emuma-chan,…todos, me hacen muy feliz..^.^_

_Gracias._


	6. Las consecuencias de mis actos

MI CAMINO

Las consecuencias de mis actos.

(Narracion de naruto)

Ya esta tarde, quizas es de noche o quizas la madrugada, yo nuevamente estoy aquí, encerrado porque no quiero ver a nadie, no quiero nada, no quiero comer, la verdad es que no se cuantos dias llevo sin hacerlo tampoco me interesa, solo la quiero a ella, tan solo quiero verla a ella, tocar su cabello y su piel, sentir su aroma; estoy consiente de que ella no esta aquí por mi culpa, mia y de mi bocota, no debi decirle eso, eso eran cosas que yo no sentia, que no queria decirle, mejor dicho la perdi por mi inseguridad, a la unica persona que fue capaz de amarme como soy, a la unica que me lo demostro.

Yo la verdad al principio no crei en sus sentimientos, es decir, no era ilogico como ella hiba a quererme a mi, ella la heredera del clan mas poderoso de Konoha; claro que tambien pensaba que era extremadamente estraña, oscura, demasiado timida, demasiado rara. Pero aquel dia solo me deje llevar y la bese, desde ese maldito momento se me hizo adictiva, no pude sacarmela de la cabeza, pero tuve miedo y no confie.

_**Flash Back**_

_Ella acaba de levantarme, se ve diferente como distante__, ya no es la misma chica cariñosa de ayer, hoy no me levanto con un apasionado beso como lo hizo ayer, talvez se arrepintio, talves es como las otras y solo queria distraerse y ya, estar con el nuevo "heroe" de konoha, ja! Heroe… no se porque todas ellas creian eso de mi, si nisiquiera he podido proteger a las personas que son impotantes para mi. Anoche nuevamente los sueños me atormentaron, vi en mis pesadillas como acababan con mis amigos mas cercanos uno a uno, con sakura, con sasuke por ultimo y mucho mas espantoso… con ella, fue ahí donde desperte y ella me estaba llamando; pensandolo bien hasta serà mejor asi y no podre dañarla como todos los que me rodean, como Ero-sennin, como sakura, como Kakashi-sensei; no debi llegar tan lejos con ella, nunca me imagine sentir algo asi por alguien que no fuera Sakura-chan, creo que asi se me harà mas dificil dejarla pero sera lo mejor._

_Ya "acabamos" la mision, la verdad no hicimos nada, __solo nos quedamos en la bendita cueva, la verdad por mi me hubiera quedado con ella en ese lugar para siempre y no despertar de ese sueño… pero todo lo bueno tiene un fin; llegamos al punto de encuentro, tuve que inventar una mentira, pues no hiba a decirle a yamato-sensei "no hicimos la mision sensei, nos dedicamos a amarnos y a hacer el amor durante tres dias" wow… golpe mental nada de eso, me estoy volviendo cursi, solo tuvimos sexo y ya, nada mas, que tonto, si decidi que lo mejor era olviadarla como voy a andar pensando en lo que tuvimos como algo tan serio._

_Ya en la aldea nos separamos, la veo desamasiado callada, bueno nunca habia hablado mucho pero nisiquiera escuche su vos una vez… y vuelve la burra al trigo, que carajos me importa a mi eso, sera mejor tratar de hacer algo y debo sacarmela de la cabeza cuanto antes__. Llegando a mi casa sentada al lado de mi puerta veo a… como se llamaba…_

_-"hola naruto" Kuso no recuerdo su nombre. _

_-"hola… ehhh" lo lamento no pude recordarlo._

_-"Akane, akane, siempre lo olvidas… pero no importa… haremos algo los dos que harà que no lo vuelvas a olvidar…" me dice con voz seductora y enrredando sus brazos en mi cuello._

_-"¿a si?, eso suena interesante… y terriblemente tentador…" justo lo que necesito para de una vez y por todas olvidarla._

_Entramos a mi casa y seguimos besandonos, lentamente le quito la ropa y veo su cuerpo, su piel no es tan blanca__ ni tan suave… comienzo de nuevo a besarla, pero sus labios no son tan dulces, tibios ni adictivos, no es su sabor… sigo recorriendo su cuerpo con mis manos pero sus gemidos no son tan melodiosos, su voz no es dulce ni tampoco calida, no me inspiran, no ayudan a excitarme… introduzco mi cabeza en su cuello, pero su aroma no es agradable, no es dulce es mas bien sofocante… no es su aroma… ¡¡KUSO!!… como voy a olvidarla si para tener sexo con otras personas voy a estarlas comparando con ella…_

_-"lo siento… vistete por favor." Le digo algo molesto._

_-"pero… ¿por que?" me dice algo desilusionada._

_-"porque no quiero, porque estoy cansado y porque hoy no me inspiras absolutamente cualquiera de esas razones" Se que soy duro con ella pero solo asi me dejarà._

_-"Eres un idiota, tu te lo pierdes." Me dice eso y se va._

_Para que estar con ella de una manera tan mediocre, no estoy sintiendome bien, nisiquiera hay buen sexo de por medio, porque no siento placer alguno, bueno sera mejor salir a comer y a tomar algo de aire… que dia tan largo._

_Despues de comer me siento satisfecho, voy a dar una vuelta mientras me canso algo más para poder dormir. Voy caminando y a lo lejos diviso una pareja, paso a paso voy distinguiendolos, son ella y ese cara de perro__… como detesto que ponga sus sucias manos en ella, no quiero que la siga abrazando, es mia y solo mia no la puede tocar._

_**-"Mocoso esa no es tu hembra?" **__maldito zorro de mierda, este es el peor momento para sus comentarios._

_**-"Jaja a que si, mocoso ya te olvidaron… jaja eres simplemente "r**__**eemplazable" jaja"**__ me dice el maldito kyuubi en mi cabeza._

_**-"ya hablando serio… **__** ¡¡MATALO!!, Esta tocando a tu hembra y por lo tanto a la mia…¡¡ HAS ALGO INUTIL!!"**__ De verdad esta furioso, pero yo estoy en peores condiciones._

_-"ella no es mi hembra… ni nada de eso, menos la tuya…" le respondo a ver si se caya de una vez._

_**-"jaja si te dices eso… ¿te ayudara a dormir esta noche? ¡¡**__**IDIOTA!! Has algo o dejame a mi, dejame tomar tu cuerpo y te prometo que solo lo matare y desgarrare a èl, luego tomare a la hembra y me la llevare la hare mia y… "**__me dice mientras con cierto nivel de perversion._

_-"KUSOO... ya basta" creo que no se que hubiera pasado si no detengo sus ideas._

_Estoy desesperado, pero por el momento solo los sigo__, esto me enfurece, no era pues que me "amaba" ¡ja! ¿Tan falso era su supuesto amor? Y yo como siempre el tonto del cuento… pero esto no va a quedar asi, eso no volverà a pasar… no de nuevo._

_Maldita sea cuanto tiempo tenia que estar ese cara de perro al lado de ella y porque, que derecho cree que tiene. La vuelve a __ abrazar creo que se despiden… por fin, ahora si voy a ver que pasa, que falsa resulto ser hinata…_

_-"Matando el tiempo eh?" le digo tratando de esconder mi molestia_

_-"N naruto-kun" ¿como podia fingir tan bien?_

_-"si yo… lo siento ¿esperabas a alguien màs?" ¡Si talvez al maldito de kiba!_

_-"Etto… yo…" _

_-"no importa… mira sere sincero tu eres alguien diferente a lo que yo pensaba, bueno, es decir, estuviste conmigo asi, sin mas, y bueno lo yo entiendo, uno tiene que vivir la vida, tener muuuuuchas experiencias, ¿pero asi de rapido?, mira que creo que es mejor que nos olvidemos de todo, aquí no ha pasado nada. Entiendo que no quieres estar sola…pero ahora ¿estas con kiba?... mira que te comprendo, estar solo es malo, pero no estas siendo algo ¿facilita?, mira que te comportas como una zorra, debes tenerte algo mas de amor propi…" recibo tremenda cachetada, creo que no me la merecia, mas bien ella merecia todo lo que le dije… por falsa y mentirosa._

_-"NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MI… TE ODIO." _

_Que me dijera eso no me lo esperaba… quizas no debì… pero es que ella estaba con el maldito cara de perro._

_Pasan los dias ella huye de mi lo sè, es compresible… la extraño demasiado deseo su piel como a nada en el mundo… y lo peor es que no se aleja de sus compañeros y en particular de Kiba, su mirada hacia mi es diferente, como la que tenian todos en la aldea cuando yo estaba pequeño. He tratado de olvidarla, he estado con muchas mujeres ultimamente buscando quien la saque de mi cabeza, tambien he aprovechado estos dias para mostrarle que no me afecta lo que haga y lo que deja de hacer, que me vea, que me vea con otras y se crea que no pienso en ella, que crea que no odio que este al lado de esos ni de nadie._

_Ya habian pasado varios dias sin verla, pues a pesar de que la seguia constantemente, yo habia tenido una mision, asi que acababa de volver y deseaba verla, he estado pensando las cosas, no se, creo que todo se reduce a que tengo muchas ganas de verla, no importa… llego a su casa y sale a mi encuentro neji._

_-"Hola naruto, ¿que quieres?"_

_-"Hola neji… mmm ¿Hinata-chan esta por aquí?"_

_-"No esta de mision en Suna, pero es probable que llegue hoy o que ya este en la oficina de Tsunade-sama"_

_-"Gracias neji. Nos vemos." _

_-"Si, como sea". Siempre de mal humor, que mala leche trae._

_Voy a seguir buscandola, llego a la oficina de la vieja Tsunade, veo que Kiba y Shino estan ahí, seguro ella tambien esta._

_-"Hola Kiba, Shino, ehhh… podrian decirme donde esta Hinata, necesito hablar con ella, es urgente". De verdad siento que necesito verla. _

_Ellos al escucharme se tensan, algo pasa no me responden solo se miran entre si, que les pasa._

_-"y bien ¿van a decirme o no?" Maldita sea algo me esconden_

_-"Naruto… Hina-chan se fue de la aldea" me dice Kiba y Shino lo observa de forma reprobatoria. _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Siempre pensaba lo peor de ella, fui un imbecil y aun lo soy por haber permitido que esto sucediera, por haber permitido que se fuera, por no haberle dicho lo que sentia por ella, que la necesitaba y que la necesito, debi haber preguntado cuando dudaba, yo no debi haber sacado conclusiones a la ligera, solo fue un tonto egoista, no pense en ella ni en sus sentimientos, no pense en su amor, del cual ahora no dudo que sentia, si sentia porque con todas las cosas que le dije debe odiarme y no la culpo, hice que pensara que habia sido un pasatiempo, la hice sentir utilizada… yo … soy lo peor y para colmo

_**Flash Back**_

_Ya he tomado demasiado sake, ja! Apenas me puedo sostener de pie, creo que esta a punto de pasarme otra vez… me dormi en un maldito callejon, tirado en el suelo, la verdad eso poco me interesa mientras no la recuerde a ella esta bien, sin embargo tratarè de llegar a mi casa. Sigo caminando y veo a Kiba y a Shino, al ver a kiba algo en mi interior se remueve y me dice:_

"_el tiene la culpa…."_

_Estoy furioso, maldito si el no le hubiera puesto sus sucias manos encima nada de esto hubiera pasado, maldito debe estarse burlando de mi…_

_Sin embargo kiba se acerca y me dice:_

_-"Hola naruto… ¿bebiendo otra vez? Le ganaste a la vieja…"_

_-"y a ti que… ¿Te importa?" le respondo secamente_

_-"Pues somos amigos ¿no?"_

_-"¡Ja! Si claro… y dime… ¿donde esta hinata?"_

_-"no lo sé, ya volvera… cuando sea el momento." Eso logro aumentar mi ira._

_-"¡maldita sea! Dime donde esta, ¿por que la escondes?, ¿acaso la quieres tener solo para ti?"_

_-"Naruto estas borracho… no se de que me hablas…" me saco de quicio._

_-"Si… pues ya sabes de lo que te hablo no te hagas, lo sabes perfectamente…" le digo acercandome a el._

_-"No, pues no lo se…"_

_-"Pues aunque te quieras pasar de listo, la encontraré… y sabes ¿por que?... por que ella es mia, MIA, y no voy a volver a permitir que le pongas un dedo encima con tus sucias manos." Eso le decia mientras yo lo tomaba del cuello para asfixiarlo._

_El no se mueve hasta que de pronto me dice:_

_-"ASI QUE FUISTE TU… MALDITO DESGRACIADO ES TU CULPA…" me dice y yo no me voy a quedar callado._

_-"¿MOLESTO POR ALGO IDIOTA CARA DE PERRO?, ¿TIENES ALGO QUE DECIRME?, LA CULPA ES TUYA ELLA ERA MIA Y TU… TU" era inevitable, ya nos habiamos abalanazado uno contra el otro._

_Hasta que de pronto aparece Yamato-sensei amarrandome en esos troncos mientras Shino sostenia a Kiba._

_-"¿Que pasa aquí?" dice molesto Yamato-sensei _

_-"nada importante Yamato-sensei" Digo con sarcasmo pero el me va soltando._

_-"SABES KIBA… YA NO CREO QUE SEA TU CULPA… LA CULPA ES DE ELLA POR ZORR…"esta vez no alcanzo a ver ya estoy en el suelo golpeado._

_-"S shino…" eso no me lo esperaba._

_-"No vuelvas a expresarte asi de ella… No lo merece… y no es tuya es una persona no un objeto, ademas… NO eres digno de ella." Eso me hizo volver a la realidad… a mi miseria._

_-"Naruto no sabes lo que has hecho… le hiciste mucho daño, no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso… "dice kiba._

_-"Naruto y por si no queda claro, ya NO somos amigos, los amigos confian unos en los otros, ademas hay algo que se llama respeto y lealtad y por lo visto tu no conoces lo que es eso" dice Shino._

_Eso fue lo último que digeron, solo me dedicaron una mirada de desprecio, se dieron la vuelta y se fueron…_

_-"Naruto es mejor que te lleve a casa." No me habia dado cuenta pero Yamato-sensei seguia aquí presenciando todo lo ocurrido._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Por tonto ahora resulta que fuera de perderla a ella perdi a mis amigos… definitivo soy un tonto, desde ese dia solo me dedico a tomar sake aquí solo, encerrado donde no haga mas estupideces, por eso ahora no salgo de mi casa. De repente alguien toca mi puerta.

-"hola sai"

-"hola naruto, lei en un libro que los amigos se visitan en los malos momentos y por eso vine" como siempre… desubicado

-"Bien ya lo hiciste, ya te puedes ir"

-"¿Todavia asi por la Hyuuga?, lei en otro libro que en eso caso es mejor pedir disculpas y llevarles flores o algo asi." Eso me sorprendio.

-"¿como sabes eso?"

-"Yamato-sensei me dijo." El sensei es un chismoso.

-"ahh, y no la puedo buscar porque se fue de la aldea" suspire cansado.

-"buscala." Afirmo muy seguro

-"¿Asi? …No puedo… ¿donde? ¡Se fue!" le digo un poco molesto.

-"eso demuestra que no solamente no tienes pene, si no que tampoco cerebro" maldito Sai

-"Donde estuvo por ultima vez… somos ninjas recuerdas… ata clavos." Me dice, estoy impresionado.

-"y que "sin-pene" ¿te rindes?" . A no eso si que ¡No!

"¿ y bien?." Me pregunta.

Yo solo pude responderle una cosa…

-"Suna……."

Continuara…..

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

¿Qué tal la version de Naruto?....

Quiero darle las gracias a Emuma-chan, Myri Weasley28, princezzhina-dark, ETOLPLOW, maye-neko-girl, lokisAnim, Alecia-chan, hinata147hyuuga, Sifu Sihaya, Tsusina, adrifernan19 y a todos por los comentarios, me agrada mucho que tengan en cuenta este fic.

Me pone feliz ^.^

Tratare de actualizar pronto aunque los parciales……… los talleres………. Etc. ¡ME ESTAN SACANDO EL JUGO! T_T.

Pero bueno se hace lo que se puede…

Bye.


	7. Sorpresas

Me disculpo por la demora pero la universidad me adsorbio totalmente y me escape por un ratito para descanzar y hacer un nuevo capitulo….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MI CAMINO

SORPRESAS

(Narracion de Naruto en Konoha)

Ya los planes estaban listos, tengo la certeza que en Suna encontrare pistas de ella, no lo se talvez en que dirección en la cual partio o en que sitio esta, en el mejor de los casos quizas me encuentre con ella. La verdad no se como voy a hacer que me perdone cuando la encuentre y ni como voy a hacer que decida volver conmigo, no creo que alguna cosa que le diga pueda hacer que me disculpe, la verdad ni yo mismo me creeria, es decir como despues de ignorarla tanto tiempo, inclusive despues de ignorarla despues de que ella me confeso sus sentimientos, despues de lo que le hize y lo que le dije, yo en el lugar de ella no creeria un cuarto de lo que digo.

Ciertamente no se en que momento paso, no se en que momento se me hizo tan necesaria, la extraño necesito ver sus ojos, su dulce sonrisa, JA! Es ironico me hace falta hasta su tartamudeo y ese extraño juego con sus dedos cuando se pone nerviosa. La verdad creo que he dejado pasar mucho tiempo siento que ya no puedo esperar más, la necesito y pensar que le prometi tantas cosas que me gustaria cumplir en este momento, ahora solo tengo su recuerdo conmigo…

_**Flash Back**_

_Llevabamos un buen tiempo asi, juntos, desnudos en la cueva, se ve tan linda cuando duerme… nunca me hubiera imaginado que Hina fuera tan sexy, por Kami de lo que me estaba perdiendo, la verdad en estos momentos no me importa la mision, solo quiero estar asi con ella, solo quiero buscar los lunares de su espalda y sentir la piel de esta, creo que esta despertando pero quiero seguir masajeando su espalda._

_-"N naruto- kun…" susurra_

_-"Buenos dias bella durmiente"_

_-"¿No c crees que seria mejor aunque sea salir a c cumplir la mision hoy?" me dice con cierto deje de preocupacion._

_-"No importa mi princesa…no creo que ataque la aldea en estos momentos, ademas el GRAN Naruto Uzumaki esta aquí de que te procupas" a lo que ella rie. "O temes que pase otra cosa… mmm? No te preocupes que yo siempre protegere a mi princesita"le susurro sensualmente en su oido mientras le doy una pequeña lamida. "¿o no te quieres quedar mas conmigo? ¿Yo te aburro acaso?" Le digo mientra deslizaba mis manos sobre toda la extension de su espalda._

_-"Naruto…" Me enloquecen sus suspiros _

_Ella lentamente voltea para besarme, un beso casto que yo decido cambia a uno apacionado cargado de emoción, yo solo quiero sentirla por lo que me ubico sobre ella para iniciar una secuencia de besos desde su cuello, ella solo suspira mi nombre… me encanta verla asi… me excita demasiado, lentamente me deslizo hasta atrapar uno de sus pechos donde los beso y puedo tomar sus pezones los cuales saboreo con intensidad, despues me desciendo sobre su plano vientre dejando pequeños besos humedos sobre este._

_-"No te preocupes por la mision… ahora yo tengo una mas importante… mmm… hacer que disfrutes esto y no puedas olvidarte de mi nunca…" Le digo mientras llego a su intimidad e introduzco dos dedos en ella y los comienzo a mover._

_-"ahh… naruto… mmm" no lo soporto mas necesito hacerla mia, necesito sentirla._

_Decido sacar mis dedos ya esta suficientemente humeda para recibirme, asi que suavemente tomo sus piernas y las separo levemente para introducirme en ella y asi comenzara embestirla suavemente._

_-"ahh naruto…. ahh…" me encanta tenerla asi, hacer que pierda el juicio._

_-"Hinata… ahh"_

_-"Hinata… ya no quiero susurros… quiero que grites… que gimas mi nombre… pideme lo que quieras no te cohibas"Le digo mientras hago mas lentas mis embestidas, quiero que ella lo pida, quiero sentir que nesecita mi contacto._

_-"n naruto mmm…. Por favor… mmm… no pares… mas" Musica para mis oidos._

_-"Tus deseos son ordenes…" le susurro mientres vuelvo mis embestidas mas rapidas y violentas._

_-"__¡__Naru… to__! AHH__"_

_-"HI…Hinata__ mmm__"_

_-"Eres mia hina no lo olvides… solo mia." Dije llegando al climax._

_-"Te amo naruto"dijo sonriendo y recostandose en mi pecho._

_-"Mi princesa… Esto aun no acaba." Le tomo de la mano para levantarla, es una suerte que cerca a la cueva haya una pequeña laguna de aguas termales, deseo esta vez terminar nuestra faena en ese lugar._

_-"Naruto-kun donde vamos y… ¡y sin ropa!" Se ve tan linda sonrojada._

_-"Tranquila mi Hina ya veras que lo vamos a disfrutar…" Menciono mientras le doy un casto beso en la frente y la conduzco afuera._

_Ella me mira dudosa, pero yo sonrio para darle seguridad y juntos nos adentramos a las calientes aguas, por Kami esto estan relajante… suavemente la volteo para quedar de espaldas y poder besar su cuello, esta vez quiero salir de lo convencional, de lo que hemos hecho ya, asi que resuelvo situarme mejor y cuidadosamente intruducir mi miembro por detrás a lo que ella suspira sonoramente._

_-"q que deseas hina?..." solo quiero hacerla sufrir un poco mas._

_-"m mas…. Na… ruto mmm por favor… no me tortures ahh." Esta cegada por el placer, pero eso es lo que queria lograr, que perdiera totalmente durante estos momentos su timidez._

_Despues de un tiempo salgo de ella para poder voltearla y asi mirar sus ojos y darle un beso humedo y apasionado, asi que la tome y la cargue acomodandome para dentrar en ella mientras que ella enredaba sus piernas en mi cintura, ¡Esto es una locura y no quiero que termine nunca! Teniendola asi yo solo disfrutar y olvidarme de todo…._

_-"Naru… to"_

_-"HI…Hinata"_

_En este momento ambos hemos llegado al climax por segunda vez, depues de recuerar el aire yo tomo a mi princesita y de nuevo me la llevo a la cueva para secarla suavemente y poder dormir de nuevo a su lado._

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

_**-**_**"Mocoso recomiendo una ducha de agua fria para tu problema… jaja"** me dice el maldito kyuubi

-"Callate, maldito zorro." Tiene razon me emocione demasiado…

**-"Mocoso deja de tirar babas, te vas a deshidratar como sigas asi… jaja. Pero en serio… Cuando nos vamos, hasta cuando vas a esperar, dejade pedir un maldito permiso y vamonos."**

-"no estoy babeando y deja de decirme mocoso, ademas Tsunade-oba-chan dijo que no debia irme, ya sabes la aldea…"

**-"¡Al diablo la aldea! A mi no me interesa esta aldea, ya van mas dos malditos meses desde que se fue y tu todavia lo piensas, ¡OLVIDATE DE ESTA ALDEA DE MIERDA Y BUSCA A LA HEMBRA!, o ¿ya no te importa lo que pase con ella? ¿Si otro te la quita?..."**

-"¡NO!, ella es mia y de nadie mas, yo la amo te dije, pero en algo tienes razòn no voy a esperar mas, me voy a Suna con o sin el permiso de la vieja"

**-"Eso queria escuchar, mocoso empezaba a pensar que te habias vuelto debil y te habias rendido ya"**

-"Ya lo sabes yo nunca me rindo ni me retracto de mis palabras"

(Fin de la narracion de naruto)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narracion de sakura)

Estoy muy preocupada por naruto ha cambiado mucho, el baka ese ya no es el mismo, es mas ofensivo no se, simplemente ya no es el mismo y eso me preocupa, solo espero que Tsunade-sama sepa lo que le pasa.

-"Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama"

-"Sakura que haces aquí y porque no estas en el hospital?" por kami, parece de mal humor.

-"etto… vera Tsunade-sama estoy muy preocupada por naruto, es que ya no es el mismo, ha cambiado y…"

-"¿y apenas lo notas?, la verdad esto ocurre desde hace tiempo." Noto cierto aire de molestia y preocupacion en ella, que estara pasando.

-"veras sakura dado a que Naruto es el jinchuriki del kyuubi tiende a tener ciertos cambios debido a este, y en consecuencia al paso del tiempo era de esperarse que este afectara su personalidad, aunque probablemente cambie mucho mas de ahora en adelante puesto que ambas personalidades tratan de hacer una sola tomando una especie de equilibrio. Dime recuerdas como era el kazekage de la arena?"

-"Si, daba miedo…"

-"Es similar a lo que le sucede a naruto en este momento, tanto como su personalidad como su chakra lentamente se fusionan con los su biju."

-"pero eso es malo, puede perder el control y la aldea…"

-"¡SAKURA! No olvides que estamos hablando de naruto. Ademas el siempre a cuidado de la aldea y de nosotros y siempre ha sabido manejar todo ese poder no se porque viene ahora esa preocupacion tuya"

-"lo siento Tsunade-sama, es que ahora esta peor, no sale solo se dedica a beber sake"

-"Tienes algo en contra del sake?"

-"jeje… por supesto que no… Adios" que alcoholica es la hokage… da miedo.

(Fin de narracion de Sakura)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narracion de Shino)

No planeaba escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, no es mi estilo, pero lo que acabo de escuchar resuelve muchas dudas, por eso esos celos desmedidos hacia Hinata, eso sin mencionar los cambios de humor, de valores y de su reciente alcoholismo, sin embargo eso no es excusa para sus acciones, debe disculparse con kiba y sobre todo con Hinata. Lo mejor sera desaparecer antes de que me vean, ya tendre tiempo para hacer lo que venia a hacer…

(Fin de narracion de Shino)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narracion de Naruto)

Ya no voy a esperar mas voy a exigirle a la vieja que me deje ir ya a Suna si no de cualquier manera me ire, dentro a su oficina sin tocar, me va a matar por hacerlo de nuevo pero no importa solo esta con Sakura-chan.

-"hola naruto" me saluda amablemente sakura

-"¿maldita sea cuando vas a aprender a tocar antes de entrar? ¿Ahora que diablos pasa?" me dice enojada la vieja

-"vieja voy a salir de la aldea…"

-"no puedes, tienes una mision, debes ir a Suna a entregar unos documentos importantes junto a Hyuuga Neji y Rock lee, justamente estaba por llamarte" Que conveniente, uff.

-"¿Cuando partimos?"

-"Mañana a primera hora, ve y prepara tus cosas."

-"Entendido." Respondo mientras salgo de la oficina de la vieja.

Esta es mi oportunidad para buscarla, ojala te encuentre pronto Hina y ojala pueda lograr que me perdones por idiota.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llega la mañana y ya estoy parado en la puerta de la aldea estos idiotas no llegan, me estoy irritando, es el colmo y se hacen llamar ninjas?

-"Hola naruto-kun, por lo que veo arde la llama de la juventud en ti, llegaste al primero." Me dice Lee alegremente y yo solo tengo un tic en el ojo del desespero que tengo, quiero irme ya.

-"hola… y Neji?"

-"No lo se, nunca llega tarde, deben se asuntos de su clan, desde que Hinata-san se fua a Suna en su clan las cosas se han complicado mas…"

Esto no me huele bien, esas personas nunca traman nada bueno, solo espero que no se atrevan a tocar un solo cabello de Hinata porque sino tendran que lidiar conmigo y la matanza del clan Uchiha sera comparada con una fiesta infantil comparandose a lo que les hare a ellos…

-"disculpen las molestias, asuntos en mi clan... nos vamos?"

-"¿que paso? ¿Algo relacionado con hinata?" Le pregunto a ver si le puedo sacar alguna informacion.

-"No es asunto tuyo naruto, lo siento pero son normas del clan."

Maldito ingreido de mierda, va a ver como lo voy a volver añicos si me oculta algo de ella…

-"Naruto-kun, calmate… ¿que pasa con tus ojos? Estan rojos" mierda otra vez.

-"Nada lee, no pasa nada no te preocupes. Lo mejor sera partir rapido a Suna"

(Fin de la Narracion de Naruto)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narracion de Neji)

Según su reaccion y lo que hace todo me indica que esta relacionado con la partida de Hinata-sama, tengo que descubrir que fue lo que paso, que fue lo suficientemente grave como para hacer que ella se olvidara de todos sus sueños y de su familia y escapara como cualquier ninja traidor, ademas si la atrapan estara en graves problemas porque sera sometida el maximo castigo que el clan impone… Tengo que encontrarla antes que nadie, como protector y como hermano es mí deber.

(Fin de la Narracion de Neji)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narracion de Hinata)

Ya he estado en muchos sitios diferente, quiero quedarme en uno solo sitio pero ellos no me dejaran, ya he tenido que huir de ellos, me siento sucia hasta he tenido que asesinar a uno de ellos, yo juro que no queria pero era el o yo….

_**Flash Back**_

_La verdad me gusta este lugar, el pais de las olas es muy tranquilo y bonito, ademas lo que mas me tranquliza es que no hay una aldea ninja cerca._

_Ya me habia instalado comodamente, consegui un cuarto puedo pagar facilmente una casa pero el hecho es no llamar la atencion, tambien consegui un trabajo porque no quiero quedarme sin hacer nada todo este tiempo, soy la nueva ayudante de la tienda de hierbas medicinales de la señora Sakamoto, bueno todo esto gracias a mi extenso conocimiento en estas y bueno la verdad no tan nueva porque estoy aquí como desdes hace un mes. _

_Es una tarde tranquila en la tienda, casi nadie ha venido, solo espero que hayan mas clientes para mejorar las ventas, de pronto la campana de la puerta suena dejando ver a la señora Sakamoto algo preocupada._

_-"Hola Keiko, como va la tienda" Keiko era el nombre que me habia puesto para despistar a mis perseguidores._

_-"bien Sakamoto-sama, ¿le preocupa algo? ¿Todo esta bien?"_

_-"Pues en la aldea andan algunos ninjas del pais del fuego, seria completamente normal pero esta vez son ninjas con mascaras… ya sabes de los que no se les ve nunca el rostro" Por Kami ella esta hablando de ANBUS._

_-"pero lo que mas me preocupa es que andaban como buscando algo o a alguien… Bueno no debe ser importante solo eran dos." Sera que me buscan… bueno no lo creo, normalmente los Anbus no se dejan ver, seguro solo se estaban abasteciendo._

_-"y sabes… no me vuelvas a llamar asi, me hace sentir vieja, ya sabes que mi nombre es Yuri, y mejor vete a descanzar ya yo cierro la tienda, y come algo saludable, necesitamos que ese pequiñin crezca grande y saludable" me decia mientras acariciaba mi vientre y sonreia, la verdad es que ya se nota mucho pero estoy feliz por eso._

_-"Hai, buenas noches entonces Yuri-san" me despido y ella me responde con una sonrisa._

_Estoy de camino a casa y estoy algo nerviosa, eso de los anbus logro alterarme, pero la verdad en este momento siento que me observan y si no fuera por las circunstancias ya hubiera activado mi byakugan para ver si me estan siguiendo pero eso lograria solo llamar mas la atencion. Solo resta acelerar el paso._

_-"asi que aquí te escondias…" volteo a mirar, para mi desgracia si me estaban siguiendo, y puedo reconcer claramente que el uniforme que usan es el mismo que el que usa mi nissan, son hyuugas._

_-"que quieren…" gracias a Kami que pude hablar seriamente y sin tartamudeos._

_-"nuestra mision es eliminarte sabes… a ti y a eso que llevas dentro, eres una deshonra para la famila" por su forma de hablar claramente son de la familia principal._

_-"los envio mi padre…" _

_-"no querida, son ordenes directas del consejo, probablemente el ni este enterado…" se estan burlando, y la razon es que tengo las de perder no hay nadie alrededor que pueda ayudarme y no creo que alguien logre algo, ellos son demasiado fuertes._

_La verdad aproveche que estaban demasiado ocupados riendo, y corrì lo que mas pude para alejarlos de mi, y sin querer ya estaba en una especie de bosque que habia en las afueras, que descuidada fui, sere presa facil a este paso._

_-"creyo que hiba a escapar de nosotros hinata-sama? No lo creo…jaja"_

_-"Si, usted y esa cosa no saldran de esta con vida, eso les pasa por ensuciar el nombre de la familia." ¿Este idiota le dijo COSA a mi bebe? Ensuciar el nombre de la familia?_

_-"¿hablan de ensuciar el nombre de la familia ustedes que entre dos acorralan a una mujer embarazada? Cobardes… que no pueden uno a uno?" estoy furiosa y no voy a dejar que estos canallas se salgan con la suya._

_-"esta bien sera uno a uno, primero yo pero… no creo que logre nada y menos es su estado, ademas usted siempre fue una fracaso andante…" Muy confiado, pero yo no me voy a rendir._

_La pelea a comenzado, no he perdido agilidad, maldito va a pagar por haberme tratado asi, el que yo fuera callada y buena no quiere decir que sea debil y que no me vaya a defender. El se ha descuidado y lo he dejado inconsiente, dedo correr un poco más para alejar al otro de este para que si despierta no sea un problema._

_-"por que corre hinata-sama? No hiba a ser una pelea limpia?... mi compañero fue descuidado pero yo no lo sere"_

_-"no se preocupe yo peleare y lo hare tragarse sus palabras… no se me ha olvidado que le ha dicho cosa a mi bebe." Estoy mas que furiosa este sujeto es el tipico Hyuuga que se cree mejor que los demas._

_La pelea inicia y no tengo ningun tipo de armas, el me lanza kunais pero yo los esquivo, esta es la parte donde tener esta pancita es incomodo. Entre el estilo de pelea de mi familia hemos llegado a un barranco, esto esta cada vez mas dificil yo estoy mas y mas agitada, ha lanzado un shuriken pero esta vez no lo he podido esquivar me ha dado y en la parte superior de mi abdomen definitivamente le esta apuntado a dañar a mi bebe primero, estoy sangrando, estoy muy asustada, pero que es esto ¿Por qué sale este chakra de mi? ¿Por qué es rojo y por que me estoy curando? Esto es muy extraño pero no importa despues que mi bebe este bien, esta sensacion es tan distinta me siento tan fuerte, el se ha distraido y yo lo voy a aprovechar al ver esto, asi realizo un Kaiten pero voy a aprovechar esta energia, esto se ha salido de mi control no me esperaba esto, es demasiado chakra y el ha caido ¡Kami-sama lo he matado!, yo no queria yo… debo huir el otro no debe tardar mucho en despertar y no creo poder pelear otra vez, solo voy por mis cosas y me voy._

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

Yo jamas habia matado a nadie, nuestras misiones casi siempre eran de rastreo y cuando la situacion de presentaba Shino-kun y Kiba-kun lo hacian yo nunca pense hacerlo, pero mi deber como madre era proteger a mi bebe y no me voy a arrepentir, yo dije que hiba a cambiar por el, para protegerlo y para asegurarle una vida con lo que el necesite, ese es mi camino ninja.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narracion de Naruto en Suna)

Trate de venir lo mas rapido posible, necesito respuestas ya y aquí pienso encontrarlas, desde aquí veo en la entrada a temari y a kankuro asi que apresuro para saludarlos.

-"hola kankuro, hola temari"

-"hola naruto" me responde kankuro

-"hmp" ¿y a esta que mosco le pico?

-"Hola Neji, Lee" Esa temari ¿Por qué a ellos lo saluda y a mi no?

-"hola" responden ambos.

-"Vamos Gaara esta esperando." Dice kankuro al parecer quiere relajar la situacion.

Hemos llegado a la oficina de Gaara y le hemos entregado los documento pero el me ha pedido que me quede, quiere hablar conmigo, yo queria irme ya asi podria buscar a Hinata mas rapido pero me ha dicho que es urgente.

-"¿Naruto como has estado? Hace tiempo que no nos hemos visto" tan serio como siempre

-"pues amigo la verdad no muy bien. Yo estoy buscando a alguien por lo que entenderas que tengo algo de prisa y…"

-"otra vez al uchiha ese… o tal vez sea Hinata-san" Como lo sabe?

-"¿que sabes al respecto?" Me siento molesto, el tono con que me ha hablado no me gusta para nada.

-"Lo suficiente."

-"¿Ella te lo dijo? ¡DONDE ESTA!"

-"Calmate. No lo se, y no, no me lo dijo, por casualidad escuche una conversación que sostenia con temari."

-"Demonios. La verdad si, la busco a ella, tengo que saber donde esta, que me perdone yo… yo la amo"

-"Amor…" dijo de manera ausente. Gaara siempre es muy raro con ese tema.

-"si soy un tonto no me di cuenta a tiempo y…"

-"Ya lo sabia..."

-"¡eh! ¿Que la amo?"

-"No, que eras un tonto" ahora si lo mato.

-"¿sabes porque huyo Hinata-san de tu aldea?"

-"No, lo mas posible es que fuera porque la lastime y le dije cosas muy feas, aunque no se presiento que hay algo mas detrás de todo esto."

-"tienes razon… lo hay"

-"pero que podria ser tan grave para que ella se vaya, para que se olvide de todo, para que me deje… yo"

-"Esta embarazada"

-"…"

-"El hijo es tuyo, felicitaciones… vas a ser padre."

-"…"

**-"por fin haces algo bien maldito mocoso, jujuju habrá cachorro… por fin un sucesor de mi poder." **Dice el kyuubi en mi mente, esta ¿Euforico?, yo en cambio no puedo pensar con claridad…

Que opinan?

Me alegra que les guste la historia y quiero agradecer los comentarios que me hacen, por cierto este cap esta un poco mas largo que los demas a recomendación de Emuma-chan… yo tomo las recomendaciones en serio ^^ Espero que les parezca bien…

Quiero agradecerles a todos y en especial **a Myri Weasley28, Nevan17, Alecia-chan, princezzhina-dark, hinata147hyuuga, Sifu Sihaya, Tsusina, maye-neko-girl, pkhinata, lvlAyra, jean carlos, delta2007, OoOlolitaOoONxH, mabel-chan, Princess Miyu-sama, LennaParis**(que bueno que lo sigas y tienes razon es toda una travesia buscar un fic ahí).

Bye^^


	8. Reverencia

Siento mucho la demora jeje ^^

Naruto no es mio bla bla bla……….

MI CAMINO

REVERENCIA

(Narracion de Naruto)

Solo recuerdo que vine a la oficina de Gaara, ahora no puedo pensar con claridad, definitivamente no esperaba sus palabras "_Esta embarazada… El hijo es tuyo, felicitaciones… vas a ser padre"_

"_vas a ser padre… vas a ser padre… vas a ser padre."_

¿Como? es decir yo… ella… ¡AHH!

**-"¿En serio no recuerdas como mocoso idiota?... a ver una pista… tiene que ver con lo que piensas el 99.9% del maldito dia… ¿otra? Eh… una cueva… ¿Un grafico ayudaria?"** Maldito Kyuubi se esta burlando de mi.

-"Callate maldito zorro hijo de… ¿como que cachorro? Y más aun ¿sucesor? ¿Estas loco?, ¿por que siento que hablas como si fuera tuyo?"

**-"Mocoso hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que practicamente somos una misma entidad… ¿Cómo decirlo en palabras que tu entiendas?... Soy parte de ti y tu de mi, ya no podremos separarnos, por lo tanto el cachorro tendra tambien caracteristicas mias y parte de mi poder." **

**-"Solo espero que no saque tu inteligencia porque en ese caso… seria nula" **

-"Ahora si maldito zorro de mierda, sera mejor que agradezcas que estas en esa jaula…"

-"Naruto…"

-"¿Naruto estas bien?" Que si estoy bien pregunta Gaara... ¿Qué pregunta es esa?, no, no estaba mal, solo la persona que amo se fue por mi culpa porque la insulte, maltrate y demas… con un hijo mio, sola quien sabe donde exponiendose quien sabe a que cosas… ¡CARAJO! ¿Como voy a estar bien?

-"Voy a ser padre… Cielos… disculpa es que no esperaba que esa fuera la razón, por cierto ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-"bueno en una ocasión cuando estaba aquí decidimos invitarla a cenar, ella asistio pero se veia mal de salud…"

-"¡QUE! MAL DE SALUD QUE…"

**-"¡EL CACHORRO!"** zorro loco, solo grita en mi mente.

-"CALLATE, dejame terminar." La cara de Gaara definitivamente intimida, da miedo.

-"bueno como hiba diciendo se sentia mal y salio corriendo, Temari salio a ayudarla y pues al ver que ninguna regresaba me preocupe y fui a buscarlas, sin querer escuche parte de la conversación que sostenian, Hinata-san le contaba a temari de su embarazo y que su supuesta enfermedad no eran sino los sintomas de este."

-"Uff, por un momento me preocupe…" Esa explicacion logro tranquilizarme un poco.

-"Naruto, ¿Por qué dañas a la supuesta persona que amas?"

-"Ehh?" otra vez… el tema tabú de Gaara.

-"Dimelo, me dijiste que amas a Hinata-san… pero ella le dijo a Temari que no estaban juntos porque no la querias, que le hiciste muchas cosas que se lo demostraron, ella se veia dolida, muy lastimada y al parecer era cierto según lo que me dices, ¿Cómo puedes dañar a la persona que dices amar? O peor aun ¿Cómo puedes lastimar a la persona que te ama?" Yo tampoco Gaara… yo tampoco.

-"fui un idiota que no supe valorar lo que tenia Gaara, estaba ciego."

-"¿Que piensas de la informacion que te he dado? Y mas importante aun ¿ya has decido que hacer con ella?" Buena pregunta pero yo ya tengo la respuesta.

-"Si, voy a buscarla hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, aun no se como pero voy a hacer que me perdone. Sabes… mas alla de mi sueño de ser Hokage para que todos me respetearan, mi sueño siempre fue tener una familia, siempre soñe con la familia que nunca tuve, ya sabes como es eso, estar solo… pero ahora puedo cambiar eso, no quiero que mi hijo pase por lo que yo pase, ademas quiero estar con Hinata ya te lo dije la amo, ahora que conozco todo esto me gustaria ser parte de ello… bueno a lo que me refiero... es que… es que me gustaria que formaramos una familia los tres."

**-"Y se puede saber donde quedo yo… "** Bueno por malo que parezca asi es… El zorro odioso cuenta S somos cuatro… **"¡Ey!"**

-"Bueno pues eso seria lo mejor, estar solo es algo muy doloroso, es mas no me imagino como debe estar Hinata-san en este momento, que bueno que lo hallas tomado de esa manera eso habla mucho de ti como persona."

-"No tanto… si supieras lo que le todo hice no dirias lo mismo de mi Gaara."

-"No soy quien para juzgarte, ademas eres mi amigo y espero que enmiendes tu falta para con Hinata-san."

-"Gaara etto… de casualidad no escuchaste a donde iria Hinata, amigo necesito encontrarla y pronto…"

-"No, no pude… casi me descubren y Temari me hubiera matado por escuchar conversaciones ajenas…"

-"Temari… si ella debe saberlo, tal vez Hinata le dijo algo que me ayude a dar con su paradero, no se algo util"

-"Si quizas, solo… ten encuenta que hinata es muy amiga de Temari por lo tanto debes cuidar tus palabras y elegirlas bien."

-"Bueno, me voy, vere que le puedo sacar a Temari, ojala ella pueda ayudarme…"

-"Eso espero tambien naruto"

-"Gracias amigo, esta vez soy yo quien te debe una…"

-"No te preocupes naruto… yo ya te debia varias."

Salgo rapidamente de la oficina de Gaara con la esperanza de que Temari pueda ayudarme, en este momento tengo una confusion de sentimientos muy grande, estoy muy feliz de saber que voy a ser padre, a la vez estoy muy preocupado por Hinata, por no saber si esta con bien, si necesita algo, si esta bien de salud… esto… esto es muy frustrante, saber que pude tenerlo todo pero mi idiotes no me dejo, ahora solo me queda confiar en ella y en sus capacidades para cuidar de nuestro hijo mientras logro encontrarla y hacer que me perdone, suena bien… nuestro hijo… de Hinata y mio…

Ya vi a Temari, esta haciendo guardia en lo alto de la torre del kazekage…

-"Hola Temari, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narracion de Temari)

Todo aquí esta tenso desde la llegada de los ninjas de Konoha, no me gusta nada que Gaara se haya encerrado tanto tiempo con Naruto en su oficina, solo espero que no cumpla lo que me dijo, bueno se que es su amigo y todo, pero no debemos meternos, eso no esta bien ademas Hinata me lo pidio, ¡agrr! Ese Gaara…

-"Hola Temari, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?" ¡Agrr!, ese Gaara ojala no sea lo que estoy imaginando.

-"Que quieres..." Le contesto de manera grosera la verdad sigo creyendo que tiene la culpa de todo, mira que hacerle a eso a hina… Mejor dicho los Hombres son unos problematicos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narracion de Naruto)

-"Que quieres..." parece molesta… ya entiendo las advertencias de Gaara

-"Temari no me voy a ir con rodeos, estoy buscando a Hinata, se que ella hablo contigo y queria perguntarte si ella te dijo donde pensaba ir."

-"No, no me lo dijo." Eso me dice ella, pero la verdad sospecho que sabe algo.

-"Temari por favor… Te lo suplico entiendeme, necesito encontrarla."

-"¿Tu necesitas?... ¿solo es eso? ¿Haces todo esto para librar tu cargo de conciencia? De verdad Naruto te pasas." De verdad esta molesta, debo convencerla ahora estoy mas que seguro algo sabe.

-"Temari… te dire esto porque se que eres su amiga y se que de verdad la estimas mucho y te preocupas por ella e igualmente eres mi amiga; en parte tienes razon la culpa me carcome pero mas alla de eso esta el amor que siento por ella, no lo vi antes porque era un idiota ademas quiero cuidar de ella, conocer a mi hijo, hacer con ellos la familia que nunca tuve, hacer que ninguno de los dos pase por lo que yo pase… estar solo… por eso debo encontrarla." Mierda…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narracion de Temari)

¿Se sonrojo?... la verdad parece sincero, ademas se que hina aun lo ama a pesar de todo, ademas el bebe… ¡KAMI QUE DEBO HACER!, creo que no hay de otra, problemático o no se esta comportando como todo un hombre, ademas… ¡como un padre preocupado! ¡¿Quien se resiste a eso?! Ademas… ¡se sonrojo hablando de ella! No hay duda alguna ¡ESTA ENAMORADO!... calma Temari, calma.

-"Esta bien te dire… pero si me doy cuenta que la lastimaste de nuevo… NO HABRA COMPASION DE TI… cuando hable con ella me dijo que tenia que buscar un sitio sin ninjas, me dijo que iria al pais de las olas." Solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto.

Un momento este imbecil que hace, Dios que me abraze es bueno… PERO SI ME DEJA RESPIRAR MEJOR…

-"Na naruto no p… puedo respirar…" idiota…

-"jeje lo siento mucho Temari-chan jeje." ¿De adonde tanta confianza?... bueno ya que.

-"bueno no pense que tomaras de esa manera el embarazo de hina… Solo espero que sepas cuidarla"

-"Temari yo estoy mas que feliz por ese hijo, te imaginas… un hijo de hina y mio… yo jamas hubiera abandonado a Hinata por estar embarazada… y menos si el hijo es mio."

-"UZUMAKI como es eso de que hinata-sama esta embarazada… CONSIDERATE MUERTO UZUMAKI." ¿Qué? Es que ya nadie puede respetar las conversaciones de los demas… Bueno ya que se armo la de troya con el Hyuuga… y luego dicen que las mujeres somos las chismosas… de nuevo lo concluyo… "LOS HOMBRES SON UNOS PROBLEMATICOS".

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narracion de Neji)

Ahora lo entiendo todo, absolutamente todo, como no me di cuenta antes… maldita sea, con razón la actitud de los viejos del concejo… apuesto a que esos malditos ya lo sabian, claro jamas imaginaron que la "debil" heredera Hyuuga osara a escaparse de la aldea y de sus garras… Hinata-sama solo esta luchando por su libertad… _donde quiera que estes admiro tu valentia… hermana_.

-"Neji, espera dejame explicarte, no deseo pelear en estos momentos contigo…" Bueno… creo que es razonable, sera mejor primero hablar con el.

-"Esta bien tienes 10 segundos para explicarte…"

-"bueno la verdad si Hina esta embarazada y yo soy el padre, la verdad hoy me di cuenta y es que meti la pata un par de veces… y bueno ya sabes el resto… quiero aclarar que estoy disuesto y decidido a bucar a hina, hacer que me perdone y por supuesto a hacer una familia con ella." Bueno al menos es responsable, claro que no esperaba menos de naruto, claro que jamas pense que se lo tomar tan en serio.

-"El clan no te dejara… ademas ¿quien te crees para jugar con los sentimientos de Hinata-sama?, ¿no estabas siempre tras Sakura? Creeme que no dejare que vuelva a ser lastimada, nisiquiera por ti aunque seas mi amigo."

-"Neji la verdad es que amo a Hinata, creeme que no pienso herirla de nuevo, solo quiero hacerla feliz y velar por la seguridad de ella y de mi hijo." Idiota…

-"Pues que bueno que lo ves asi, porque no sabes en el problema que has metido a Hinata-sama y por ende en el problema que te has metido tu."

-" ¿De que hablas?"

-"Recuerdas que preguntaste que era lo que pasaba en el clan el dia que saliamos de la aldea hacia aca?"

-"si"

-"Bueno, ese dia habia revuelo porque se destituia oficiamente a Hinata-sama como heredera y se le declaro como "ninja renegado" a nivel del clan y de la aldea, por lo tanto a cualquier señal de ella se le debe capturar." Solo espero que nadie haya dado con su paradero y menos en el estado en que se encuentra.

-"yo no dejare que eso suceda, ya veras."

-"Espero que asi sea, porque de no ser asi y si la capturan se le pondra el sello de sumisión de la rama secundaria, el problema con eso es que la vida de Hinata corre peligro ya que si este sello es impuesto cuando un individuo desarrollado fisicamente el sello puede matar las celulas y ocasionar muerte celebral, fuera de eso tu hijo pasara a lo que el clan decida hacer con el y no podras hacer nada"legalmente" al respecto porque practicamente seria un Hyuuga." Creo que es mejor no ocultarle nada y que este al tanto de todo.

-"Y naruto… no me mal entiendas… esto no se va a quedar asi, sea lo que sea que le hayas hecho a Hinata-sama lo vas a pagar, el hecho de que no me valla a los golpes contigo y acabe contigo ahora mismo solo simboliza una tregua para buscar a Hinata-sama, la conozco bien se que te perdonaria lo que fuera, por lo tanto deduzco que tus "metidas de patas" deben ser muy graves, ya arreglaremos cuentas despues Uzumaki porque es mi obligacion como protector y mi deber como hermano."

-"No te precupes Neji se que asi sera, ¡Ja! Aunque dudo que cualquier castigo sea peor del que estoy viviendo ahora." Solo espero que de verdad la ame, ella se lo merece, aunque por lo visto habla con la verdad porque sus ojos reflejan sinceridad.

_Kami-sama cuide de ti y te mantenga con bien mientras que te encontramos… Hermana mia._

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narracion de Naruto)

Bueno la "charla" con Neji no estuvo tan mal y me quedo muy en claro algo… ¡TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR A MI HINA RAPIDO!, se que ella es fuerte, en mas de una ocasión me lo demostro… sobre todo la vez en que se enfrento a Pein por mi… que más no hara por nuestro hijo pero aun asi debo apresurarme, por eso les he propuesto a Neji y a Lee que se adelanten a la aldea, presenten el informe, ademas Neji se encargara de infiltrarse en el consejo de su clan y mantenerme informado de la situación… eso si despues de mucho rogar, porque queria ir conmigo al pais de las olas, pero era necesario que lo hiciera para evitar una posible guerra civil dado a que la rama secundaria del clan se niega a seguir a otro lider que no sea Hina, al parecer la estiman mucho… bueno según lo que me dijo Neji los unicos de la rama pricipal que no son odiados por la rama secundaria son mi hina y hanabi; Tambien era necesario que partieran hacia la aldea por que le envie un mensaje a la vieja contandole mi situación… me va a matar cuando se entere que embarace a una de sus mejores Kunoichis y fuera de eso la heredera del clan mas problemático de konoha… y los mas arrogantes, claro esta que mi hina no es asi, claro que poderosos o no, no dejare que pongan un solo dedo sobre mi hijo o sobre mi mujer…

**-"Asi se habla mocoso, y si los amenazan y/o tocan los asesinamos a todos y se acabo el problema… ya veras que no tocaran al cachorro ni a la hembra… antes dejo de ser el biju mas poderoso de todos **_**Kyūbi no Yōko.**_**"**

-"Modestia aparte contigo ¿no?"

**-"No te burles mocoso idiota mejor acelera que ya vamos a llegar al pais de las olas… o es que a caso no quieres ver a la hembra… Hi na… ta"**

-"¡URUSAI!"

**-"ahí esta el puente… quien seria tan idiota como para ponerle tu feo nombre de comida a este puente, jaja… debieron poner el mio."**

Ya he llegado, bueno ahora tendre que buscarla, juro que la encontrare asi tenga que buscarla debajo de las piedras… ¡Tengo una idea!

**-"¿En serio? ¿Tu una idea?... ¿Al menos es buena?"**

-"Calla, tu no aportas nada… veras ire a la casa del viejo Tazuna, el es muy popular en aquí y conoce a todos en este lugar, talvez la haya visto."

**-"Esta bien… lo admito no se si es buena… pero es logica."**

Maldito zorro no aporta pero si se queja **"EHH escuche eso" **quejas y mas quejas… ya estoy al frente de la casa del viejo Tazuna… solo espero que este alli.

-"¿Que desea?" este viejo no se acuerda de mi… claro como siempre ni me mira.

-"Hola viejo… tiempo sin verte…"

-"¿Naruto?"

-"El mismo…"

Bueno la verdad que reencontrarme con el viejo fue agrable, tambien acabo de ver a Inari y a su madre… ese tonto a crecido bastante… al menos ya no es tan lloron…

-"Viejo necesito tu ayuda… es importante."

-"¿Qué hiciste esta vez naruto?... dime metiste la pata, tuviste que huir de tu aldea y buscar refugio, te echaron… ¡que paso cuentame!" Por Kami… este viejo quien cree que soy?

-"No viejo no te aceleres, estoy buscando a alguien…"

-"Ya te dije que Uchiha no esta por estos lados…" No hay caso con este viejo.

-"Que no te aceleres viejo… Estoy buscando a una chica…"

-"y que quieres que haga que te busque una… no me jodas que…" Agrrr…

-"Callate viejo, escucha todo, no tengo tiempo para perder discutiendo contigo; veras la chica que busco es mi mujer… o bueno lo será, bueno eso no es el punto, lo que pasa es que meti la pata…"

-"Lo de siempre…" Agrr

-"dejame terminar, bueno meti la pata, se fue de la aldea y ahora la busco. Según la informacion que me dieron vendria a este lugar y necesito encontrarla."

-"Pero dime como es, como son sus caracteristicas o su nombre para decirte si la he visto."

-"Su cabello es largo negro-azul, ojos claros, piel suave y blanca, es amable tierna, bella… se llama Hinata, pero no creo que haya utilizado su nombre real aquí."

-"Si chico enamorado eres bastante especifico. Podria ser cualquiera de las mujeres de la aldea… ¿algo mas?"

-"Si, esta embarazada… ¿Algo?"

-"mmm… ¡Si! Creo que ya se quien es tu chica, hace mas o menos dos meses que llego, su aspecto es como lo describes, ademas esta embarazada como dices."

-"¡QUE BIEN! Y que esperamos ¿Dónde esta?" por fin amor mio voy a verte.

-"Es en la tienda de la señora Sakamoto, la chica trabaja alli, creo que se llama Keiko."

Por favor solo espero que este bien porque si no yo no se que va a pasar conmigo, estoy tan emocionado hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, quiero verla, tocarla, abrazarla, besarla… en fin muchas cosas, todo este tiempo se me ha hecho eterno… y pensar que estoy solo a unos pasos de poder verla.

Hemos llegado a la tienda pero no hay señales de ella… esto ya no me esta gustando…

-"Buenos dias Yuri-san." El viejo saluda a una señora que esta atendiendo… la que atendia no era hina?

-"Buenos dias Tazuna-san"

-"Yuri-san ha visto usted el dia de hoy a Keiko-chan?"

-"La verdad no, ella se fue hace dos semanas." Esto no puede ser…

-"Le dijo a donde se dirigia Yuri-san?"

-"No, desde la llegada de esos ninjas de las mascaras se veia muy agitada y temerosa…" Por Kami debe ser ella.

-"¿Ninjas?" me atrevo a preguntar.

-"¿Quién eres tu muchacho?"

-"Ah?... lo lamento ni nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, pero digame vio ninjas?"

-"Ahh tu eres el muchacho del nombre del puente…"

-"si jeje…"

-"Si, efectivamente habian dos ninjas por esos dias, yo digo que buscaban algo… quiza lo encontraron porque no volvieron."

-"¡KUSO! Que habra pasado con ella por Kami…" sera que la encontraron…

-"muchacho hablas de Keiko-chan? Ella volvio tomo sus cosas, se despidio y se fue, hiba muy apurada… pobre niña… tan joven y con una responsabilidad tan grande…" Lo sè, solo espero que este bien y poder estar con ella muy pronto.

-"Yuri-san, cuenteme ¿como conocio a Keiko-chan?" vere si me puede dar cualquier pista no se… todo es util, realmente ya no se que hacer…

-"La primera vez que la vi la encontre justo en ese puente,de eso hace como mas dos meses, ella se veia rara, como ausente por eso le pregunte que si estaba perdida, ella me contesto que no, que solo memoraba algunas cosas, charlamos un rato sobre las hierbas que llevaba conmigo y dado a que conozco a la mayoria de las personas del pueblo me di cuenta que ella era nueva en el lugar y le ofreci un lugar donde quedarse, despues con el tiempo ella alquilo un cuarto aquí cerca, como yo me puse mal de salud unos dias ella me dio la mano, asi fue como decidi contratarla como ayudante, bueno ademas de conocer mucho del tema y de ser una chica muy agradable, en su estado era mejor un trabajo de este tipo."

-"Saben en una ocasión le pregunte por el papa de su hijo, me respondio que no le gustaba hablar mucho del tema…" lo entiendo, como va a querer hablar de mi despues de todo lo que le hice…

-"Claro que al pasar del tiempo cuando me tuvo mas confianza le hice la misma pregunta, bueno en realidad le pregunte que porque no estaban juntos y ella me respondio que era porque él no la queria, que ella habia sido un error en su vida… entonces yo le pregunte que si él tampoco queria a su hijo, lo que ella me dijo fue que él no lo sabia y que ademas no queria que él pensara que estaba tratando de atarlo a ella con el bebe, dijo que se habia alejado de todo buscando la posibilidad de olvidarlo y de curar sus heridas, esa niña… porque yo pienso eso de ella, que es una niña tratando de superarse a si misma, solo espero que Keiko-chan este bien porque una chica tan dulce y tierna como ella no se merece que este pasando por todo esto sola." ……… No tengo palabra para decir lo miserable que me siento en estos momentos… ademas esta tratando de olvidarme…

-"Chico porque lloras… ¿eres tu acaso la persona de la que ella hablaba? ¿Tu eres el padre de su hijo verdad?" yo solo asiento debilmente a su pregunta "Ya entiendo la melancolia del puente, bueno y como no, no era para menos, pero dime ¿Por qué la buscas?"

-"Y yo… yo"

-"No digas mas muchacho, ya entiendo que tratas de decir… Mira hace pocos dias hicimos una celebracion las dos… celebramos que cumplia cinco meses de embarazo, bueno salimos y…" ¿que trata de decirme?, no mejor dicho ¿que es lo que busca?, pues esta abriendo cada cajon de su tienda buscando algo.

-"Mira chico, estas fotos son de ese dia, lo ironico fue que yo insistí para que se las tomara justo en el puente, pues es el lugar mas bello del pais según mi humilde opinion." Me dice esto pasandome un sobre, lo habro y la veo a ella…

-"Viejo si es ella, es mi Hina, es ella, es hinata." creo que mi emocion no me deja pensar claramente.

-"Con que su nombre verdadero es Hinata…." Yo la miro suplicante y ella entiende que es lo que quiero.

-"Esta bien puedes quedarte con las fotos… pero esta es mia." Bueno al menos me dio el resto.

-"Espero que la encuentres chico, y no olvides venir con Hinata a visitarme cuando nazca el bebe para conocerlo."

-"Gracias Yuri-san, muchas gracias…" le digo abrazandola.

-"Esta bien chico acepto tu agradecimiento… en cuanto me dejes respirar." Se me fue la mano.

-"jeje…. Lo siento"

Hemos salido de la tienda y el viejo Tazuna me ha dejado solo, dice que debo pensar en lo que debo hacer. Solo me he dedicado a observar con atencion cada una de las fotos que Yuri-san me obsequio, mi niña se ve hermosa, jeje cambio su ropa, en esta foto se tiene en lindo kimono que deja ver su linda panzita jeje me gustaria mucho poder verla, ademas tocarla para aunque sea hacercarme asi a mi hijo... de verdad la extraño tanto, tengo que seguir buscandola donde sea, me preocupo mucho lo que dijo Yuri-san acerca de esos ninjas algo me dice que eso debe estar relacionado con su clan y esa maldita orden que dieron, lo malo es que de verdad no se por donde debo comenzar, ademas debo encontrarla rapido, no desconfio de sus habilidades pero creo que en su estado no es conveniente que tenga que luchar, tampoco lo considero justo, ella no ha hecho nada que amerite que sea perseguida.

**-"Mocoso debemos volver rapido a Konoha… y no repliques, debes buscar un pergamino que esta escondido en la montaña de las cabezas de los hokagues, este nos sera util en la busqueda ya veras…" **solo espero que este zorro este diciendo la verdad.

**-"Creeme… lo sera"**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ha pasado cerca de una semana, he llegado a Konoha, aun no he hablado con nadie, no tengo tiempo primero hare lo que el zorro me dijo, estoy buscando el susodicho pergamino en la dichosa montaña… solo espero que esto funcione, ¡Ya! Lo encontre…

**-"Mocoso debes dejar Salir parte de mi chakra y abrirlo."**

-"¿Por qué debo hacerlo?... no quiero que nadie se de cuenta que estoy aquí… yo."

**-"¡Urusai! Solo hazlo… solo asi podras abrirlo no hay otra forma, antes de que hagas tus preguntas estupidas es una especie de contrato aunque en realidad no lo es… despues te explico, haz lo mismo que hiciste con el contrato de los sapos, escribe tu nombre pero manten mi chakra afuera."**

-"Ya esta. Pero esta vacio… y como me ayudara este papel viejo a encontrar a mi Hina y a mi hijo."

**-"Claro que esta vacio idiota, es la primera vez que estoy encerrado y ademas permito la "asociación" con un humano… Bueno con esto mi manada rastreará el chakra del cachorro, lo protegeran y por ende tambien a la hembra; es decir los zorros mas cercanos a su ubicación los cuidaran mientras tu y yo la encontramos a ella."**

-"Valla… Genial, que astuto."

**-"Lo sé… es que soy un zorro mocoso lento y no cualquier zorro, soy el zorro de las nueve colas… y"**

-"Que modesto."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narracion de Hinata)

Ya han pasado tres semanas desde lo sucedido con aquellos anbus… Eran mi familia lo se pero no hiba a dejar que lastimaran mi bebe, hablando de eso ya estoy entrando a mi sexto mes de gestación muy estoy ansiosa ¡Quiero verlo!, bueno tendre que esperar un poco mas…

Estoy viviendo en una cabaña en medio de un bosque, el pueblo mas cercano esta como a veinte minutos, en parte me tranquiliza porque asi no sera tan facil encontrarme, aunque pronto tendre que ir a vivir al pueblo conforme avanze mi embarazo para tener a mi bebe….

Que estarás haciendo en estos momentos Naruto… No Hinata no más, te tienes que olvidarte de él…

Escucho ruidos en mi puerta como rasguños, tomo un kunai y me acerco sigilosamente, en efecto son rasguños pero ¿de que?, salgo y lo primero que me encuentro es a un pequeño zorrito blanco, es un cachorrito, es tan lindo…. Me agacho para quedar a su altura, pero este se acerca a mi vientre como olfateando algo, luego este solo se aleja un poco y hace un ruido parecido a un ladrido; ¿pero que es esto? Lentamente han aparecido mas zorros, son muchos y de distintos tipos… Lo que mas me asombra es lo que parece que estan haciendo.

Parece que estuvieran haciendo una… ¿Reverencia?

Hola me disculpo por la demora en subir el capitulo, pero es que la verdad es que el estudio me tiene de cuello, aunque no sirvio de mucho, porque ahora me va como a perro en misa……… XD

Quiero darle las gracias a todos por los comentarios… siempre logran animarme… jeje

Tratare de actualizar esto mas seguido…

Y de nuevo muuuchasssssss GRACIAS A TODOS por leer la historia.

Sa aceptan crititcas, comentarios, etc


	9. Compañia

Siento mucho la demora, esta vez como que si me pase… jeje ^^

Naruto no es mio bla bla bla……….

MI CAMINO

COMPAÑÍA

TENSHI Y SENSHI

(Narracion de Hinata)

La verdad no es que no me gusten los animales, pero me inquieta el comportamiento de estos zorros, no es que se porten agresivos pero no se… parece que me tuvieran respeto o algo asi, desde esta mañana que encontre al pequeño zorrito blanco no se han movido de las afueras de la cabaña; no lo voy a negar, al ver a tantos zorros me asuste y dentre a casa, bueno y quien no lo haria, claro pero ya lo asimile, por eso he decidido salir de la cabaña pues es mi estado lo mas saludable es caminar…

Otra vez se me hacerca aquel cachorrito blanco, este zorrito es tan lindo, ha comenzado a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, creo que esta en busqueda de juego, se que los zorros son muy diferentes de los perros, pero el me recuerda a akamaru cuando estaba cachorro, que lindo es, lo mas sonprendente es que a pesar de que habia oido de Kiba-kun que estos animalitos eran muy esquivos este me ha permitido cargarlo se acurruca en mis brazos… ¡¡¡¡KAWAIIIII!!! Creo que ya no estare tan sola en este lugar si el no se va.

Bueno lo he puesto de nuevo en el piso, en serio debo caminar, creo que escuche una vez a Kurenai-sensei cuando estaba embarazada que eso le facilitaria el parto o algo parecido en este momento no lo recuerdo con claridad.

Lo más interesante es que este zorrito me sigue, jeje creo que tenia razon, ya no estare mas sola.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narracion de Naruto)

Bueno ya realice lo que el zorro me dijo, sera mejor que aclare la susodicha "asociación" con ese zorro

-"Zorro presumido como es eso de que tu y yo nos "asociamos" ehh?"

**-"mocoso ten claro una cosa no lo hice por ti, sino por mi cachorro. No tenia elección"**

-"¡JODER! que no es tu cachorro, es mi hijo… y explicate."

**-"Como sea… bueno en si no es un contrato como tal, lo que estoy haciendo es como darte el control de lo que tengo, ya que voy a permanecer contigo es lo mas adecuado."**

-"Si eso lo entiendo, pero lo que no es como ayudará eso a proteger a mi hijo"

**-"mocoso, hay algo que tengo que decirte, no se si lo has notado pero tu y yo nos estamos fusionando, cada vez tu tomas algo mas de mi y de mi carácter y yo… bueno yo… bueno dejemoslo como que he cambiado un poco porque he adoptado parte de tu carácter, en fin tu y yo seremos o somos ya una misma entidad, por lo tanto lo que tengo yo ahora te pertenece, en otras palabras lo que hiciste es reclamar lo que te pertenece, eso tambien involucra el cachorro, una vez ya te lo habia dicho, el tendra parte de mi poder, por lo cual mi manada tambien es su legado, por eso los zorros lo protegeran, porque sentiran su lazo conmigo y sabran que se trata de mi sucesor y su futuro lider por ser mi primogenito."**

-"valla… pero ¿como estas tan seguro que mi hijo heredara algo de tu poder?... si no es asi…"

**-"No seas idiota mocoso, puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir su chakra, se que esta ahí y se que posee mi poder, tenemos un lazo muy fuerte…"**

-"¿Cómo? ¿Puedes sentirlo pero sabes donde esta? ¿No puedes encontrarlo? ¿Qué hay de tu lazo?"

**-"¡URUSAI! Calmate mocoso, si puedo hallarlo, el problema es que el cachorro aun es aun muy pequeño y para hallarlo tendria que transmitirle mas poder, no lo resistiria aun y eso podria matarlo y de ninguna manera pienso ponerlo en peligro, debes buscar a nuestra hembra a la antigua."**

-"zorro inutil… pero tienes razón."

**-"Debo agregar que el hecho de que estemos en esta situación y durmiendo solos en las noches es enteramente tu culpa…"**

-"….."

**-"te imaginas?... si no fueras tan tonto en este momento estariamos arrunchados con Hinata sintiendo su calor y sin estar sufriendo preocupaciones por mi cachorro… pero nooo tenias que venir tú con tus estupidos celos de mierda…"**

-"Si claro y aquel que me pedia que destrozara a Kiba no eras tu, no, era otro zorro, talvez otro biju… eso tambien es tu culpa, recuerda que eras tu quien me obligaba a seguirla… no te quieras lavar las manos ahora."

**-"Hmp…."**

-"si claro, calla ahora zorro" inocente"… "

Miro las fotografias que me dio yuri-san… Realmente se ve hermosa… No tengo otras palabras para describir como se ve en esta fotografias, no esta usando su ropa ninja, usa un kimono y se ve que su vientre ha crecido bastante… como me gustaria acariciarlo para sentir a mi hijo, para sentirla a ella en toda su extención, para poder volver a tocar su piel, para sentir su calor, para demostrarle que yo la amo, para demostrarle que estoy arrepentido verdaderamente y que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por estar ella.

**-"Mocoso concentrate…"**

-"Si ya se…"

Creo que lo primero que debo hacer es localizar a Neji, necesito saber que pudo averiguar sobre la situacion de Hina-chan con el clan Hyuuga, ademas creo que debo informarle lo que he sabido de Hinata, él debe estar preocupado…

Ya estoy de camino a la mansion Hyuuga, esto me tiene preocupado, en estos momentos es el principal riesgo para Hina-chan, por eso debo solucionarlo cuanto antes.

___________________________________________________________

He llegado, toque la puerta y aparecio uno de los sirvientes de la mansion Hyuuga, creo que era miembro de la rama secundaria del clan, es increible como estas personas pueden tratar a miembros de su familia como sirvientes, ahora en parte entiendo el resentimiento que Neji tiene hacia ellos, bueno le pedi que llamara a Neji y ahora solo espero que aparesca….

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narracion de Neji)

-"¡Neji!... sal, te busca Uzumaki Naruto."- por fin…

Tengo mucho que decirle a ese tonto no sabe el problema en que esta, ni sabe el peligro que Hinata-sama corre en estos momentos.

-"Ya era hora Naruto, tardaste."

-"Hola neji, que tienes para mi?"- Idiota, se va ha buscar a Hinata-sama, vuelve y aparentemente con las manos vacias y ¿me pregunta que tengo para el? Lo evidente es que aquí no puedo hablar

-"Naruto vamos a hablar en otro lugar, vamos al dojo, aquí no es seguro." Estas paredes tienen oidos, lo cierto es que desde lo sucedido con Hinata-sama nos tienen a todos constantemente vigilados.

-"Ahora si Neji, ¿Qué pasa?"

-"Naruto que conseguiste TU en todo este tiempo, porque por lo visto no vienes con Hinata-sama."

-"Esto, averigue que estuvo durante algun tiempo en el pais de la olas." Son fotografias de Hinata-sama, por Kami… lo del embarazo era cierto.

-"Mira Naruto lo que pude averiguar es que hace algo mas de un mes dos anbus de la familia Hyuuga que estan al servicio de raiz se encontraron a Hinata-sama, no escuche bien en donde, pero lo que escuche es que asesino uno de ellos, o al menos eso dicen personalmente yo creo que ella es incapaz de algo así y en caso dado de que lo haya hecho debio ser en defensa propia, en fin, ellos la perseguia por huir del clan, pero el ninja que quedo con vida envio un mensaje informando al concejo del embarazo de Hinata-sama y del supuesto asesinato de su compañero, ahora no solo la buscaran por desertar del clan sino tambien para hacer algo respecto a bebe, por lo que escuche piensan separarlo de Hinata-sama y esconder su existencia, al parecer ellos piensa que es realmente vergonzoso y deshonroso que la ex-heredera de clan Hyuuga osara a "retarlos" de tal manera. Tengo entendido que el anbu que envio el mensaje todavia la busca y tiene por orden darles muerte inmediata. Lo mas grave de todo es que todo esta oculto a los ojos de Hiashi-sama, al parecer planean algo."

-"Te equivocas Neji… Uzumaki… debi imaginarlo, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente…" Kami-sama… ten compasion de mí….

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narracion de Naruto)

No me di cuenta en que momento entro el papa de Hina-chan al dojo, ni que tanto escucho, lo cierto es que su tono no me agrado nada…

-"Digame Hiashi-san ¿Qué tema desea tratar conmigo?" Hablo en un tono relajado, no debo demostrarle nada y mucho menos miedo.

-"Yo mejor me retiro para que puedan hablar a solas…"

-"No, tu te quedas Neji, al parecer tu tambien estas bastante implicado… Y Uzumaki sabes muy bien de lo que quiero hablar contigo… ¿Eres acaso el responsable del estado actual de mi hija?" No lo voy a negar… este viejo me intimida.

-"Si, yo soy el padre de ese bebe y de ninguna manera pienso dejar que usted o su clan pongan un solo dedo sobre mi hijo o sobre Hinata."

-"Tienes agallas mosoco, deberia pedir tu cabeza por haber mancillado a mi hija… pero no creo que esa sea la solucion en este momento. Y tu Neji siempre tan listo… efectivamente ellos planean tener el control absoluto sobre el clan y eliminarme a mi dado a que soy el actual lider del clan." Porque todos me llaman mocoso??? Y dicen despues que yo soy el insolente.

-"¿Y usted que piensa hacer al respecto Hiashi-sama?... que va a pasar con Hinata-sama si ellos toman el control del clan."

-"A mi me importa un carajo este clan lo que me importa es saber que pretende hacer usted en cuanto a Hinata, ya sé que no le tiene mucho afecto a su hija que digamos pero me imagino que no pensara perseguirla al igual que los demás, ademas ella no es culpable de lo que paso, no es ninguna criminal y mucho menos una deshonra…"

-"Mas respeto muchacho, tu no me hables de que siento o no por mi hija y mucho menos de que puedo o no hacer al respecto; el hecho de que yo fuera estricto con ella no quiere decir que no le tenga afecto, ella es mi primogenita y por lo tanto debe ocupar mi lugar, lo que yo pretendia hacer es prepararla para tomar mi lugar, prepararla para este tipo de situaciones, para enfrentarse a ellos y proteger a su familia. Muchacho no sabes cuantos planes tenia yo para su futuro, pero tu… tu… tu lo hechaste todo a perder. Espero que estes dispuesto a sufrir las consecuencias." Uff, menudo suegrito que me gané, pero de ninguna manera me voy a dejar amedrentar por este viejo.

-"De hecho si, por eso la busco. Pienso enfrentarme a _cualquier_ cosa o a cualquiera con tal de tenerla mi lado."

-"Pues al menos eres serio en algo, espero que lo demuestres. Neji tengo planeado no dejarles el control del clan, pero lo primero sera alejar de sus garras a Hinata, por lo cual tu Naruto tendras que dejar de ser un Uzumaki…"

-"¿A que se refiere?" Esto ya no me esta gustando…

-"Efectivamente, ya no podras ser un Uzumaki, tendras que crear un nuevo clan o mejor dicho en tu caso rehacerlo, dado a que tu madre no era originalmente de Konoha no podras utilizar su apellido para hacerlo debes usar el apellido de tu padre y asi restaurar el clan Namikaze." Esto no me lo esperaba, pero no es tan malo.

-"Hiashi-sama eso no puede hacerse, las reglas dicen que no puede haber un clan de solo un integrante… y según lo que tengo entendido naruto no tiene familia." Siempre tienen que recordarme eso…

-"Te equivocas Neji, ahora esta de por medio Hinata y el hijo que espera, ya serian tres personas." La familia con que siempre habia soñado…

-"Pero Hiashi-sama, por eso naruto no la puede declara como perteneciente a su clan, no estan casados…"

-"Para eso es esto… muy a mi pesar debo comprometer a mi hija con este individuo." Me daran la mano de Hina-chan… esto esta mejor de lo que pensaba.

-"Pero Hiashi-sama usted no puede hacer eso, Hinata-sama ya no es parte del clan y por lo mismo usted ya no es él lider que ella debe seguir y debe obedecer…" que pesimista es Neji, estoy pensando seriamente el porque aun somos amigos…

-"Pero aun soy su padre y eso me da aun mas derecho sobre ella… No quiero mas peros Neji, estas comenzando a irritarme."

-"Disculpe Hiashi-sama, no volvera a ocurrir…"

-"Bueno Naruto debes firmar este documento, en el te doy oficialmente la mano de mi hija, y te doy el poder legal sobre ella, recuerdalo debes firmar como Namikaze no como Uzumaki, no le puse fecha al documento, la fecha debe ponerse despues de que reglamentes el clan y como no lo puedes hacer sin tener mas personas, muestrale este documento a la hokage y que despues de reglamentar el clan, que ella ponga la fecha."

-"Asi lo hare Hiashi-sama" Hay que demostrar respeto para con mi nuevo suegro. "Pero ¿que pensara Hina-chan de esto? ¿No se molestará por haberla comprometido conmigo sin su consentimiento?"

-"Eso no importa muchacho, eso debio pensarlo antes se involucrarse de "_esa" _manera contigo, ademas el verdadero motivo es quitarle poder legal sobre ella al concejo, firma rapido y realiza los tramites con Tsunade, no debes tardar, sé que otro anbu aun la busca y por lo que sé esta cerca de localizarla, confio plenamente en ella como ninja y en la formacion que le he dado, sin embargo no hay que retar al destino." Otro con el cuanto del destino… eso debe ser de familia… "Cuando hagas los tramites legales que tienes que hacer, debes traer los papeles nuevamente conmigo para mostrarlo al concejo y hacer el compromiso de manera oficial, asi tendran que dejar de perseguirla."

-"Esta bien Hiashi-sama hare esto de inmediato, voy directo a la oficina de la vieja…"

-"¡Uzumaki! Muestra mas respeto hacia la hokage"

-"Si señor."

-"Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte dado la mano de mi hija…" lo ha susurrado pero lo escuhe… es mejor alejarse de él antes que de veras se arrepienta este viejo.

-"Mejor me voy rapido, jeje… Hasta luego Hiashi-sama, Neji." Dije saliendo del dojo.

**-"Menudo suegro te conseguiste mocoso"**

-"Si ya lo sé."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narracion de Hinata)

Ya llevo buen tiempo caminando, el zorrito todavia me sigue, creo que hasta estoy pensando seriamente en ponerle un nombre pero aun no lo sé…

-"Con que aquí estabas… llevo tiempo buscandote, creo que es tiempo que ajustemos cuentas tu y yo, antes seguia ordenes pero despues que lo mataste, lo volviste personal… preparate para morir Hinata." fue el mismo anbu que deje inconsiente la vez pasada…

Por kami… no estoy asustada pero es que no quiero tener que volver a agredir a alguien de mi propia sangre, lo de antes fue por defender a mi hijo y a mi pero no quiero hacerlo de nuevo, no quiero tener que volver a hacerlo de nuevo…

Pero que es esto, este chakra es realmente grande, miro hacia mi lado y el zorrito blanco ha cambiado de aspecto, ahora luce totalmente diferente, ahora no es pequeño… es realmente grande… mucho en que momento se hizo tan grande, es temible… aun mas que akamaru antes de atacar, de él emana un instinto asesino increible, aun mas que el que procede del anbu… es asombroso, lo mas sorprendente es que se ha puesto delante mio como si me estuviera protegiendo… aquel anbu no tiene nada que hacer contra él.

-"ahora pones a tu mascotita a pelear en tu lugar, pero no te preocupes… terminare rapido con él"

Kami… se ha lanzado contra nosotros, pero el zorro se lo ha impedido, le ha lanzado un rafaga de hielo, creo que le ha congelado una de sus piernas…

-"Maldito demonio…"

Esta haciendo una especie de sellos, creo que va a crear un dragon de fuego, esto es realmente malo… De repente ha aparecido otro zorro similar al blanco pero este es dorado y ha anulado el dragon de fuego con una rafaga de fuego... increible…

-"Mierda… creo que no podre continuar pero nos volveremos a ver y cuando lo haga acabare contigo de una vez por todas…" dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Uff… estuvo cerca no se que hubiera pasado de no se por el zorro blanco y el zorro dorado…

-"Ya se que nombre ponerte… te dire Tenshi… porque eres el angel que me salvo…"

-"Esta bien mi señora desde hoy seré Tenshi." ¡Kami-sama! Hablo…. Es normal en los animales ninjas, con los que haces un contrato, pero esto no me lo esperaba…

-"Yo tambien ayude… ¿para mi no hay nombre?" si, si hablan ambos, tendre que pensar en un nombre para el zorro dorado… ya sé…

-"Tu nombre sera Senshi, porque eres un fiero guerrero que aparece cuando mas se le nesecita."

-"¡Que bien mi ama ya me dio un nombre! Y es mejor que el tuyo" este es mucho mas alegre… pero porque se empeñan en decirme señora o ama...

-"Callate es casi igual al mio…"

-"Gracias a ustedes estoy bien… se los agradezco mucho, pero de ahora no quiero que me digan ama o señora, soy Hinata para ustedes…"

-"¿si yo te quiero decir Hina puedo?" Senshi es bastante alegre…

-"Callate Senshi y deja de ser confianzudo."

-"No seas amargado Tenshi… se que tu tambien quieres llamarla asi." Pelean como hermanos.

-"Un momento ¿ustedes dos son hermanos?"

-"Si, para mala fortuna mia…" contesto Tenshi desganado.

-"Hina ¿podemos volver a casa ya? Tengo hambre… tengo sueño… ¿Podemos dormir contigo? Somos pequeños ya veras…" dijo Senshi y ambos volvieron al tamaño original, son pequeños de nuevo… "¿Podemos? ¿Podemos?... di que si, di que si…"

-"jaja… esta bien, vamos yo tambien tengo algo de hambre… buscaremos algo de comer.

Como se volvieron mas pequeños se ven tan tiernos… pensar que son tan temibles cuando se lo proponen…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya hemos llegado a casa, les he servido leche a ambos, les he preguntado y efectivamente son uns cachorros, no quiero imaginarme como seran cuando crezcan, les pregunte que porque estaban aquí y ellos resondieron que para cuidarme y acompañarme... les pregunte el porque dudaron en responderme pero solo me dijeron que yo era algo asi como la matriarca de toda la manada de los zorros… bueno no entendi mucho pero ellos no tenian la intensión de responder a mis otras preguntas por eso opte por dejar las cosas asi

Se nos ha ido todo el dia en eso, ya es hora de dormir y como ellos dijeron estan decididos a dormir conmigo hoy, ya estan en mi cama esperandome… que lindos…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han pasado tres horas aun intento dormir pero no puedo… ¡tengo un antojo!... ¡uno de ramen!… lo malo es que no tengo y vivir en una cabaña en mitad del bosque no ayuda para nada…

-"¿Hina te pasa algo?, estas algo agitada" me pregunto Tenshi.

-"mmm no es nada… es que tengo un pequeño antojito… jeje"

-"pero de casualidad ¿se puede saber de que?·"

-"mmm si porque no… de ramen, lo malo es que ya no me queda…"

-"Intenta solo dormir un poco Hina… ya vengo tengo algo que hacer…" De seguro ira a hacer sus nesecidades…

-"Esta bien Tenshi, no te preocupes…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha pasado poco mas de una hora y no me he podido dormir, se me hace agua la boca al pensar en un delicioso ramen mmm… porque no lo abre comprado, que tonta… y de repeso Tenshi tampoco a regresado, ya me preocupa aunque se que puede cuidarse…

De repente siento que Tenshi salta a la cama...

-"¿Hina aun estas despierta?"

-"Si no he podido recobrar el sueño…"

-"Ven traje algo para ti…"

Me lleva hasta la cocina… no se como lo ha logrado pero me ha traído cinco empaques de…

-"¡Ramen!... gracias Tenshi… pero ¿como?"

-"secreto profesional… jeje."

-"Gracias Tenshi, te quiero…"

Que lindo, ha salido a estas horas de la noche solo para traerme de comer, que lindo es sentir que no estas sola…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narracion de Naruto)

Ya estoy en la oficina de la vieja, solo espero que este de buena el dia de hoy, aunque creo que me va a matar por no haber vuelto antes… bueno ni modo, sera ariesgarse ya que estoy aqui

-"Hola vieja, ya regrese." Dije mientras entraba como si nada a su oficina.

-"¡Naruto!" uyyy tambien esta Sakura-chan

-"Hola para ti tambien sakura-chan…"

-"Como que hola, como que hola y asi de fresco Naruto… ¿Dónde carajos estabas?..."

-"Jeje calmate Sakura-chan… no me lo tomes a mal… pero eso sobre donde estaba creo que es personal… jeje"

-"¡Baka! Ya me estaba preocupando por ti… Bueno yo me retiro, cuando salgas buscame Naruto…" que sera lo que quiere…

-"¿Que averiguaste Naruto?"

-"Tsunade-sama, yo se que te he pedido muchas cosas antes… pero esta vez necesito realmente tu ayuda."

-"Pues debe ser realmente grave como para que me hayas hablando con tanto respeto… dime."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno le conte a la vieja todo lo sucedido en el viaje y lo que hable con el papa de Hinata, ella efectivamente firmo los papeles, ahora no soy uzumaki Naruto sino Namikaze Naruto, jamas pense que tendria que usar el apellido de mi padre, pero bueno, el fin justifica los medios… ahora que recuerdo voy a ver a Sakura-chan para ver que es lo que quiere…

-"¡Sakura-chan!"

-"Hola naruto... Sabes…" ¿Qué hace? Parece que me esta ¿seduciendo?... "te he extrañado tanto…" ¡ahh! Que le ¿pasa? Esta tratando de besarme…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narracion de Sakura)

Solo espero que el plan de ino funcione...

¡KYAAAA! En el último momento ha esquivado mi supuesto beso… uff, paso la prueba…

-"lo siento Sakura-chan, yo te quiero, pero como a una hermana, yo estoy realmente enamorado pero de Hina-chan…" has crecido Naruto.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narracion de Naruto)

-"has pasado la prueba idiota" de no se de donde a salido Ino diciendo no se que de una prueba, estas mujeres estan locas…

-"¿Como que prueba?"

-"Si baka, como amigas de hina nuestro deber era verificar que estabas diciendo la verdad"

-"Por eso intente darte un beso… Donde lo hubieras aceptado… te hubieramos molido a golpes…" uff de la que me salve… eso ultimo lo dijo tronando los nudillos. Pero es que de verdad me comprometi… debo ser ¡FIEL!..

-"La frentuda tiene razon… no te la hubieras acabado… bueno ¿Ya has comenzado con los preparativos Naruto?" me pregunta Ino, no se de que habla…

-"¿Cuales?"

-"Como que cuales idiota… no pensaras llevar a Hinata a vivir a ese cuchitril de apartamento que tienes o si?..."

-"Como saben…"

-"Jeje le sacamos la informacion a Neji-kun"

-"No, creo que voy a tener que buscar una casa, pero lo primero es ir a buscarla… me imagino que Neji las puso al corriente…"

-"Bueno… si mas o menos, es que la cerda se metio a su mente… y averiguo todo. Jeje" Dice nerviosa Sakura-chan, ya me lo imaginaba, Neji no hiba a estar diciendo cosas…

-"¡INO!" hablando del rey de roma…

-"Hola Neji-kun… Bizcocho… no nos habiamos visto desde hace tiempo, que te trae por estos parajes a buscarme… ¿umm?"

-"No te hagas… se muy bien lo que hiciste…"

-"No se de que estas hablando… Estabamos con Naruto, nos acaba de pedir a frente de marquesina y a mi que busquemos una linda casa para él y hina-chan mientras el la busca a ella… ¿No es lindo?"¿Qué yo que?

-"Si, demas nos decia que nos hiba a dejar a Gama-chan con todos sus ahorros para todos los gastos del caso…" repito… ¿QUE YO QUE?

-"Naruto, Hiashi-sama te espera… vamonos… YA"

-"ehh… mejor me voy… adios chicas…"

-"adios Naruto" me gritan Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

-"Gracias Neji" le dije cuando nos habiamos alejado de ellas…

-"De nada, si que estabas en serios problemas con ese par…" Si, sobre todo mi economia…

-"Naruto debemos entregar los papeles e irnos, antes de que preguntes Hiashi-sama me autorizo para ir contigo en la busqueda de Hinata-sama, seria bueno que Shino y Kiba tambien nos acompañen por lo que te recomiendo que les ofrezcas una disculpa, ya me entere de lo que paso con ellos o bueno al menos una parte."

-"Si lo sé…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le he entregado los papeles a Hiashi-sama el dijo que hara lo que habiamos acordado, Neji se quedo preparando las cosas para el viaje y yo… yo voy a disculparme con mis amigos por haber sido tan idiota… por eso he venido a la zona de entrenamiento del equipo 8

-"¿Qué haces aquí? Pense que habia sido claro la vez pasada." Escuche de repente a Shino, serio como siempre.

-"Venia porque tengo que hablar seriamente con ustedes…"

-"¿Y que es lo que quiere el gran Uzumaki Naruto con nosotros?" me pregunto de manera sarcástica kiba.

-"Venía a disculparme con ambos por lo mal que me comporte la ultima vez que nos vimos… ademas venía tambien porque necesito la ayuda del mejor equipo de rastreo de todo el pais del fuego para encontrar a la mujer que amo… ¿Qué dicen?"

Ellos se miraron entre si y kiba contesto…

-"¿Para que estan los amigos?"

-"Gracias… partiremos pronto, Neji nos espera."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya estamos en las puertas de Konoha, creo que con este equipo podre encontrar mas rapidamente a Hina, pues con la ayuda de Neji, Shino, Kiba y akamaru solo será cuestion de tiempo…

-"Muchachos…" esa voz

-"Hola Sakura, que pasa ya nos hibamos…" necesito salir ya…

-"Si baka, yo tambien voy… Tsunade-sama piensa que en el estado de Hina lo mejor es que un medic-ninja valla con ustedes, por eso voy yo… y Naruto no te preocupes, Ino preparará todo junto con ten-ten y lee para la llegada de Hina…" De repente escucho que todos se rien…

-"Te dije Naruto, estabas en serios problemas…" y volvieron a burlarse de mi…

**-"Mocoso, creo que es bueno que ella haya venido con nosotros, no queria decirtelo pero el cachorro se esta desarrollando muy rapidamente, es probable que nazca antes de tiempo, no vas a hacer un escandalo… esta bien, solo que su crecimiento es rapido, por eso creo que es conveniente que venga... eres un mocoso suertudo." **Uff… gracias vieja, te debo una…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narracion de Hinata)

Estos dias han sido muy tranquilos y desde que los pequeños Tenshi y Senshi estan conmigo creo que me siento mas tranquila y ya no me siento sola, ademas siempre estan al tanto de todo esos cachorros no dejan que nada se acerque, tambien se la pasan jugando, estan tierno verlos juntos…

-"Hina algunas personas se acerca, son cuatro en total debes ver quienes son, su chakra es peligroso pero no es el mismo sijeto de antes…" me informo Tenshi.

-"Anda mira y dime si debo ir a acabar con ellos" dice Senshi emocionado…

Hiba a usar mi Byakugan para ver quien era, cuando de repente ellos salieron al claro que rodea la cabaña…

-"Uchiha… Sasuke…" he quedado helada, enfrentarse con un anbu de raiz era una cosa, enfrentarse con Uchiha sasuke era otra completamente diferente…

-"Hina… Hina… tengo que ir a quebrarle el trasero a ese tal Uchiha Sasuke?" me pregunta algo inocente Senchi, creo que esto se esta complicando mas de lo debido…

_Continuara…._

Jeje…. ¿Qué tal eh?

Prometo que el proximo capitulo sera el tan esperado encuentro entre hinata y naruto…

Aunque no garantizo que al pobre naruto le vaya bien por ahora…

Muchas gracias por lo comentarios que dejan…. La verdad es que me encantan y me motivan a seguir con la historia…

Como siempre quiero darles las gracias a Myri Weasley28, LennaParis, adrifernan19, Skuld Dark, Aurora, AnnieUzumaki, kierinahana, ETOLPLOW, jean carlos, Tsusina, .., hinata147hyuuga… y a todos los que siempre se toman un ratito para dejar su opinión…

Como ya casi estoy en vacaciones jujuju ^.^ prometo actualizar mas rapido

Y de nuevo muchisimas gracias a todos por leer la historia.

Sa aceptan crititcas, comentarios, etc


	10. Cuando por fin te encontre

Naruto no es mio bla bla bla……….

MI CAMINO

Cuando por fin te encontre…

(Narración de Hinata)

-"Hina… Hina… tengo que ir a quebrarle el trasero a ese tal Uchiha Sasuke?" me pregunta algo inocente Senchi, creo que esto se esta complicando mas de lo debido…

Ante mis ojos se encuentra Uchiha Sasuke, esto realmente malo, despues de lo ocurrido con akatsuki nunca se pudo saber que es lo que realmente quiere o de que lado esta, se que puedo resistir en batalla un tiempo, pero no hay que olvidar que estamos hablando de un Uchiha…

-"Tenshi, Senshi, este es el plan: primero debemos ver cual es su objetivo, no debemos empezar una pelea sin sentido."

-"Hina tiene razón…" me apoyo Tenshi "pero en caso dado a que tengamos que luchar lo haremos nosotros Hinata, por algo somos tus guardianes, ademas podrian lastimar al cachorro y a ti."

-"Si, eso ni pensarlo, seriamos asesinados por Kyu…" No entiendo, Tenshi a callado a Senchi, hay algo que este par me estan ocultando.

-"En caso de que estos individuos sean muy fuertes llamaremos a la manada." Sentencio Tenshi con autoridad, para ser un cachorro se toma las cosas muy enserio al contrario de Senchi.

-"Yo tambien guardo algo para una emergencia, son insectos, bueno en realidad estos son especiales pueden extraer el chakra de los oponentes, ademas yo creo que es el tiempo de que Shino-kun y Kiba-Kun sepan que estoy bien…" No es justo deben estar preocupados pero el tiempo que dijo Shino esta a punto de vencer y los insectos me seran utililes con el Uchiha.

-"Kuchiyose no jutsu"dije para invocar a los insectos de Shino-kun.

-"Necesito que aproximadamente el noventa por ciento de ustedes se oculten en el entorno, los oponentes se encuentran afuera de la casa a unos cien metros a la redonda, deben ser discretos y atacar a mi señal, el resto de ustedes debe ir a buscar a Shino-kun" Bueno al menos solo tenia que hablarles, este tipo de insectos Shino-kun los entreno especialmente para estos casos, es decir para que Kiba-kun y yo pudieramos utilizarlos.

-"Hina apresúrate se acercan."

-"Esta bien yo saldre a ver que es lo que pretende."

_-"NARUTO, SAL YA DOBE, SENTI EL CHAKRA DEL KYUUBI HACE TIEMPO, SAL."_ Por Kami, que le pasa a Uchiha, y que chakra del Kyuubi… sera mejor ver que quiere.

-"Se le ofrece algo… ¿Uchiha-san?" creo que no soy exactamente con quien deseaba encontrarse.

-"¿una Hyuuga?" parece sorprendido, no lo culpo, creo que es la primera vez que un Hyuuga se establece fuera de la aldea… y aun mas en mi estado fuera de eso si esperaba a Naruto-kun…

-"Si Uchiha-san, repito ¿se le ofrece algo?"

-"Hmp… dile al dobe que salga, ya se que esta aquí." ¿Dobe?

-"No entiendo a quien se refiere, no hay nadie mas en esta cabaña."

-"Niñita dinos, hasta yo lo senti." Este sujeto se esta pasando de la raya.

-"Grrr Grrr…" esto se me esta complicando, les dije a Tenshi y a Senshi que estuvieran adentro.

-"Que lindo la niña manda a sus mascotitas a pelear por ella…" de pronto Tenshi y Senshi han crecido listos para atacarlo… ese sujeto esta palido…

-"Bueno lo acepto eso no me lo esperaba…"

-"comportate ya Suigetsu." Asi que ese es su nombre.

-"Sasuke-kun ella tiene razón, fuera de ella y esos animales no siento el chakra de nadie mas." Al parecer la mujer que los acompaña siente el chakra… creo no quieren pelear conmigo, no soy su objetivo.

-"¿Como te llamas Hyuuga?" Uchiha-san se ve raro y por como me habla parece molesto, pero no voy a permitirle que me hable de esa manera, a nadie mas.

-"Hyuuga Hinata… Uchiha"

-"Lo lamento Hyuuga Hinata pero no puedo dejar testigos con vida, tú al igual que yo pertenecemos a una aldea ninja y sabes que matarte es lo que debo hacer." Ya me lo temia yo con su actitud. "ademas creo que con esa barriga no le sirves de mucho a la aldea, te estaria haciendo un favor Hyuuga." Porque sera que creen que debo sentirme mal o avergonzada de tener un bebe… pues voy a demostrarle que" facil "de matar va a ser este testigo…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narración de Naruto)

Ya van dos dias de Camino, hemos optado por revisar las aldeas que estan mas lejanas del pais del fuego tomando como referencia el pais de las olas, no creo que Hina fuera mas lejos ya que la otra opción es Suna y este es aliado de Konoha, por lo tanto encontrarla seria mas facil.

**-"Hey mocoso algo sucede… yo te dije que el cachorro y yo tenemos una conexión no es asi?... bueno este a su vez tiene una conexión con su madre tanto fisica como emocional… en otras palabras creo que algo malo sucede… al principio pude sentir temor, no te quieria alertarte ya que la manada esta con ella, pero eso ya no es lo que siento de su parte, ahora es ira pura, creo que la persona a la que va a enfrentar esta en serios problemas chico."**

-"¡Mierda!" oopss creo que lo dije en voz alta.

-"¿que sucede Naruto?"

-"Nada Sakura-chan, pero debemos apresurarnos Hina puede estar en problemas."

-"¿Por que lo dices?"

-"Shino tu tienes una conexión interna con tus insectos ¿cierto?" el solo ha asentido "Bueno yo tambien la tengo con Kyuubi, y el me lo ha dicho, al parecer esta a punto de luchar con alguien…"

-"¿Naruto pero como es que el Kyuubi sabe eso? ¿No seran presentimientos tuyos o algo? ¿Cómo va a el a saberlo?"

-"Sakura-chan eso es algo que no puedo decirte, el hecho es que él lo sabe y me lo ha dicho." Ella es como mi hermana, pero creo que el poder de mi hijo es algo que no debo divulgar, eso seria ponerlo en serio peligro.

-"Naruto debemos hablar… en privado" Que será lo que quiere Shino… bueno nos hemos quedado atrás del grupo para hablar mientras avanzados… creo que neji esta observado, pero creo que despues le explicare la situacion a él.

-"De que querias hablar Shino…"

-"¿El Kyuubi lo sabe por el chico no es cierto?"

-"¡Rayos! ¿Como lo sabes?"

-"Solo queria que me lo confirmaras, mis insectos sienten el chakra, ya habia sentido algo diferente, una distorsión en el chakra de Hinata cuando entrenabamos con ella por eso lo supuse... mmm… el chico tiene el chakra del zorro." Este Shino da miedo siempre sabe todo…

-"Ya sabes lo que ese poder implica por eso no queria decirlo… confio en que tu no diras nada." Este solo asintio lo cual me tranquilizo en cierto modo, el no habla mucho y es uno de los mejores amigos de Hina por eso estoy tranquilo.

Seguimos el camino cuando de pronto…

-"¡Byakugan!... algo se acerca, parece… no, son insectos, ¿Shino tu enviaste insectos a rastrear?"

-"No… solo puede significar una cosa…"

-"¡Son los del pergamino que le diste a Hinata!" De cual pergamino estar hablando Kiba…

No tuve tiempo de preguntar solo pude observar que Shino estiraba sus brazos para que los insectos entraran a estos…

-"Tenemos un serio problema… la persona que va a enfrentar Hinata será Uchiha Sasuke… pero ya se donde esta, no esta lejos de nuestra posicion, si apresuramos el paso y no acampamos posiblemente lleguemos en las horas de la madrugada."

Solo espero que ese Teme no se atreva a hacerle nada a Hina si no se las va a tener que ver conmigo…

**-" Y conmigo mocoso, creo que si eso pasa voy a tomar tu cuerpo prestado un rato… mientras lo despedazo miembro a miembro, aunque no creo que pueda hacer mucho ante ella, acuerdate que el cachorro tiene mucho poder y ese poder se manifiesta con las emociones de la madre, creeme no me gustaria ser ese sujeto en este momento…"**

Hinata ya estoy cerca de verte… estoy bastante emocionado, aunque todavia no se con exactitud que voy a decirle, demonios, no quiero meter la pata como siempre, ademas lo que le hice estuvo muy malo… solo espero que ella pueda perdonarme.

Solo espero que pueda darme otra oportunidad.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narración de Hinata)

Me siento molesta, mucho, estoy cansada de que la gente… o mejor dicho estoy cansada de que ese tipo de personas como los del concejo y anbus Hyuuga, el Uchiha se crean con derecho de juzgarme por algo que no es un delito, esta gente me frustra…

-"Olle tú Uchiha… no se quien carajos te creas, ni que derechos pretendas tener sobre mi o sobre lo que te rodea para tratarme de esa manera, conmigo te equivocas… no voy a permitirte tal abuso, estoy cansada de la gente con tú que se cree mas que los demas, si tu quieres pelea, pelea vas a obtener pero no pienses que me voy a dar por vencida ni que te voy a dejar las cosas facíles, no eres mas que un grosero, ingreido, por mi tú, tú ego y tu grupito pueden irse a la m..mierda"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narración de Sasuke)

Vaya jamas me imagine ver a una Hyuuga con ese dialecto, pero logre lo que esperaba, provocarla, aunque creo que es mejor dejar las cosas de este tamaño no quiero que se inicie una batalla innecesaria, es claro que ella su poder no es normal, este es el chakra del Kyuubi estoy seguro, aunque no se como lo obtuvo si el contenedor del kyuubi es Naruto por eso pense que podria ser él, ponerla mas molesta puede ser realmente algo peligroso, no me habia percatado pero hay una gran cantidad de zorros rodeandonos eso sin contar los dos que ya estan al frente, que por lo visto siguen sus ordenes… es mejor parar esto, seguir con esto no tiene sentido.

-"Calma Hyuuga, solo queria probar una cosa… ¿Qué relación tienes con Naruto?"

-"… Ninguna." Bingo, su reaccion no es como si no hubiera ninguna, ademas creo que ya me acuerdo de quien se trata, la chicha que siempre miraba a Naruto en la academia… ahora todo tiene sentido, el hecho de que este preñada, los zorros, el chakra,… todo, pobre que mal gusto.

-"Bien no me importa, eso no es de mi incumbencia."

-"Entonces di que quieres y marchate, estas en propiedad privada." Que carácter, no me imagine que la timida Hyuuga pudiera comportarse de tal manera.

-"Hmp…" yo no tengo porque darle explicaciones.

-"Hola preciosa… disculpa por lo de antes, mi nombre es Suigetsu, quizá podriamos descanzar y abastecernos y eso por aquí?" Suigetsu siempre tan "alagador" o deberia decir interesado, hasta le ha besado la mano... que molesto

-"Claro, no hay problema…" despues de que estaba tan molesta ahora sonrie… bipolar.

-"Hola, mi nombre es Karin y él es Jūgo gusto en conocerte."

-"Es un placer Karin-san, Jūgo-san." Y ahora estos que les pasa?

-"Linda no le prestes atencion a Sasuke él… bueno él es asi." Ya nadie me respeta.

-"Hmp…"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narracion de Hinata)

Ya ha pasado algun rato desde que taka esta aquí… Las cosas no resultaron tan mal como yo esperaba…

Aunque aun no se porque exactamente buscaban a Naruto-kun aquí… eso ya me tiene intrigada, ademas la actitud que se traen Tenshi y Senshi no es para menos… estoy segura que Senshi hiba a decir algo importante pero Tenshi se lo prohibió por alguna razón…

Ya esta anocheciendo, mi casa es pequeña, pero creo que ellos podran acomodarse en algun lugar, bueno despues de todo son ninjas, solo espero que Karin-san y Suigetsu-san no hagan mucho ruido esta noche, porque al parecer son pareja… ya me hicieron sonrojar con sus "escenitas" de amor, sera mejor salir a tomar aire y dejar la parejita sola un rato.

Que linda noche… me pregunto si ya Shino-Kun y Kiba-kun sabran que estoy bien… me pregunto si vendran a verme… jeje lo mas probable es que si, lo mas probable es que Kiba-kun saliera corriendo… mis amigos como los estraño… y aunque me duela reconocerlo a él tambien, la verdad me hace mucha falta, pero tendre que aprender a vivir con el hecho de que el no me quiere, el hecho de que el ama a Sakura, ademas el me lastimo, se burlo de mi, de mis sentimientos… yo aun me acuerdo de sus palabras, de cada una de ellas…

**Flash Back**

"_Mira sere sincero tu eres alguien diferente a lo que yo pensaba, bueno, es decir, estuviste conmigo asi, sin mas, y bueno lo yo entiendo, uno tiene que vivir la vida, tener muuuuuchas experiencias, ¿pero asi de rapido?, mira que creo que es mejor que nos olvidemos de todo, aquí no ha pasado nada. Entiendo que no quieres estar sola…pero ahora ¿estas con kiba?... mira que te comprendo, estar solo es malo, pero no estas siendo algo ¿facilita?, mira que te comportas como una zorra, debes tenerte algo mas de amor propi…"_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Esto me hizo recordar que aun lo amo y aun me duelen sus palabras, su engaño y la humillacion que me hizo pasar, pero creo que esta experiencia fue a la larga algo muy positivo en mi vida… tras eso he cambiado y mucho, tanto que fui lo suficientemente fuerte para tener renegar de mi clan y escapar, ahora tengo el valor suficiente para enfrentar al concejo de mi clan, para enfrentar todo lo que sea necesario para proteger y darle bienestar a mi bebe… mi bebe… creo que él ha sido lo mejor de esta experiencia.

Sin embargo ya no volvere a permitir que me lastimen ni que se burlen de mi… y para eso tengo que olvidarlo para siempre… olvidar a Naruto-kun…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narración de Sasuke)

Quien lo diria… el dobe con un hijo, ni yo que quiero reestablecer mi clan me apresure tanto… pobre criatura, hasta siento lastima… pero bueno…

La hyuuga ha salido, me pregunto que estara pensando, no es que me importe pero se ve extraña, jamas pense en verla a ella en esa situación, tal vez me imagine a Ino o a Sakura pero no a ella… y menos con el dobe, al parecer esta pensando en él por que esta llorando mientras acaricia su vientre, hmp creo que me ha visto porque rapidamente se ha limpiado los ojos…

-"¿Qué haces a esta hora afuera Hyuuga?"

-"Nada Uchiha, solo Sali a tomar aire." creo que esta tratando de darme el mismo trato que le doy.

-"Sasuke, puedes llamarme asi… hinata."

-"Esta bien Sasuke-san. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?"

-"……si"

-"¿A donde se dirige Taka?"

-"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

-"Disculpame pero voy a ser sincera y directa, ya mataste a tu hermano, akatsuki es historia, entonces ¿cual es el objetivo de Taka?"

-"no se a que viene todo esto, pero de todas maneras voy a contestar tu pregunta, vamos a Konoha, no pongas esa cara, tengo que ajustar cuentas con Danzou."

-"pero… etto…"

-"no me digas que ya regreso tu tartamudeo."

-"No baka… lo siento, yo no quise decirte eso, yo… yo… bueno a lo que me refiero es que eso ¿en que te ayudaria? ¿ y luego de eso que harias? Quedarias en las mismas circunstancias…"

-"No digas eso Hinata, ese hombre es una amenaza o ¿que crees que hará cuando se de cuenta que el hijo que tienes es de un jinjuriki?, ¿aun mas cuando se entere que posee un chakra similar al del dobe?, porque voy a decirte que yo llegue a este lugar porque senti en chakra del zorro…" Talvez no debi mencionar eso, esta aterrada.

-"Quiza tengas razón… pero ten en mente que eso no va a solucionar tu vida, ni a llenar los vacios que tengas en ella… gracias por conversar un rato conmigo… que descanses Sasuke-san."

-"gracias, que descanses tambien."

Que suerte tiene ese dobe, la unica mujer cuerda de Konoha y él se la queda… hasta siento algo de envidia, pero hay que adimitirlo creo que será un buen padre.

Tengo muchas cosas en que pensar, pero lo de Danzou es un hecho no voy a descansar hasta haber acabado con él.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narración de Hinata)

No esperaba que las cosas sucedieran de esta manera, creo que Sasuke-san ha cambiado mucho, creo que ahora es mucho mas humano su actitud es diferente; en algo tiene razón es que ese hombre Danzou tratara de obtener mi bebe, ¡ja! Pobre hombre donde se atreva a poner un solo dedo en mi bebe, tendria que pasar sobre mi cadáver primero y creo que le demostraria que tan Hyuuga puedo ser.

No me estoy sintiendo muy bien, creo que es mejor que trate de descansar, la verdad es que hoy han pasado muchas cosas y me siento muy cansada, y por lo visto no soy la unica, Tenshi y Senshi me estan esperando en la puerta de mi habitación.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narración de Naruto)

Esta amaneciendo, según Shino ya estabamos muy cerca, decidí adelantarme un poco, creo que el unico que pudo seguirme el paso fue akamaru Kiba debe estar molesto pero ni modo, solo debo seguir los insectos de Shino, Sakura por su parte me advirtió que pase lo que pase no debo alterar mucho a Hinata cuando llegue, solo espero que este bien y que el teme no le halla hecho nada…

Yo solo quiero verla, en este momento no me importa nada más…

Creo que ya vi la casa, no parece haber signos de lucha alrededor sin embargo no me puedo confiar…

¡Ja! Pero que tenemos aquí…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narración de Sasuke)

-"Hola Teme… ¿donde esta?" mierda como pude haber bajado tanto la guardia, me quede dormido afuera, ¿como pudo este dobe acercarse tanto sin que me diera cuenta?… lo peor es que tiene las pupilas dilatadas, se le esta escapando el chakra del zorro y aun asi no pude percatarme de su presencia antes.

-"Hmp… no se a que te refieres dobe."

-"No te hagas Sasuke, no trates de engañarme, ¿Dónde esta Hinata?" por poco y me da, ¿como este dobe se volvio tan veloz?

-"¿No eres tú el que deberia saber eso?... ¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Por qué no respondes?"

-"Maldita sea Sasuke si le hiciste algo te juro que te hare pedazos" se le esta escapando cada vez mas el chakra del zorro, no se que va a suceder a este paso, Suigetsu, karin y Jūgo ya salieron, estan dispuestos a atacar, pero contra él no creo que puedan hacer mucho…

-"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" Hinata ha salido, creo que tanto ruido la ha despertado…

-"¡Hinata!" vaya si que tiene domesticado a este dobe, nisiquiera me a prestado atencion por salir corriendo a ella…

-"… Uzumaki-san." ¿Uzumaki-san? ¿De que perdi? ¿No era esta Hyuuga la eterna enamorada de este Dobe? "¡Akamaru!" y ahora olimpicamente ignorado por culpa de un perro… eso debe doler, esperaria que Sakura hiciera algo asi… ¿pero Hinata?, definitivamente o ya no lo quiere o es culpa de naruto… si eso debe de ser, ¿Qué habra hecho esta vez?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narración de Hinata)

No puede ser… ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Concentrate Hinata concentrate y no lo mires a los ojos…

-"Uzumaki-san… ¡akamaru!" uff salvada por akamaru, tengo que ser fuerte, no puedo volver a dejarme lastimar otra vez, no puedo ilusionarme otra vez…

-"Hinata-sama" esa voz… han llegado…

-"¡Neji-nissan, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun!... me da tanta alegria verlos…"

-"wow… ¿donde esta la mamá mas bella de toda Konoha? Jaja si que te sentó bien la maternidad Hinata"

-"¡Kiba-kun!..."

-"estoy de acuerdo…"

-"no me ayudes Shino-kun" ya estoy apenada… "hola Sakura-san…"

-"¡Hola hina-chan!" dijo abrazandome. "la verdad es que si estas hermosa… ¡¿hey pero cuantos niños vas a tener?! ¡Tu barriga esta enorme!... jeje es un broma, pero sera mejor revisar…" de repente me solto y "¡SASUKE-KUUUUN!"

-"Por Kami… ¿asi me veia yo amor?" dijo Karin-san.

-"Sip…" le contesto muy sonriente Suigetsu-san

-"Por Kami, con razón te burlabas tanto de mi" eso claramente estaba que hacia estallar a Sakura-san, pobre Sakura-san hasta yo la entiendo, es que los efectos del amor te hacen parecer tonta y te ciegan los ojos… no lo supiera yo….

-"eee… ¿quieren tomar algo?" Dije para dispersar los animos entre Sakura-san y Karin-san

------------------------------------------------------------

Asi pasó el dia, estoy muy contenta en compañía de mis amigos y mi primo, claro que nunca me espere que viniera Naruto-kun con ellos, pero bueno… solo me resta tener fuerza de voluntad, por otro lado casi atacan a Sasuke-san cuando lo vieron eso sin contar la discusión que vi entre Naruto-kun y él, pobre…

Lo que me preocupa es que no se hasta que hora voy a poder evadir a Naruto-kun, cada vez que se me aproxima yo solo cambio de tema, digo que debo hacer algo ya no se que hacer…

En este momento Sakura-san esta acabando de revisarme, las cosas estan mejor de lo que yo me esperaba, ultimamente me habia sentido mal, pero Sakura-san me ha dicho que todo esta en orden, que mi bebe esta bien, lo unico que me consterno es que dijo que parecia un embarazo mas avanzado, que mi vientre parecia de alrededor de nueve meses y yo apenas dentro a mi septimo mes… eso me dejo algo preocupada, pero ella me aseguro que mi bebe estaba bien, que estaba normal… estoy muy ansiosa…

-"Hinata necesitamos hablar muy seriamente." Creo que ya no puedo darle mas evasivas a Naruto-kun, no creo que me acepte otra excusa, creo que ya es hora de enfrentar todo esto… solo espero poder hacer esto.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narración de Naruto)

No podia esperar mas, apenas vi salir a Sakura de la habitación entre y cerré la puerta con llave para que no nos pudieran interrumpir.

-"Hinata necesitamos hablar muy seriamente."

-"Te escucho Uzumaki-san."

-"Hinata deja de tratarme asi, se que lo merezco pero deja de hacerlo… Hinata yo quiero pedirte perdon por todo lo que te hice, yo…"

-"Tranqulizate _Uzumaki-san_ yo ya superé eso, la verdad creo que hasta tenias razón, era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, tu por tu lado y yo por el mio."

-"Hinata deja de comportarte como una cría, vamos a tener un hijo debemos arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, yo te quiero…" no pude continuar hablando ella me silencio con una fuerte cachetada.

-"¿Como te atreves a decir eso, con que cara me dices eso ahora? Tu no tienes ningun derecho para decirme lo que debo o no hacer, tu no tienes ni idea por lo que he tenido que pasar… ademas ¿como sabes que es tuyo?, ¿no eras tú el que decia que yo era muy facilita y hasta una zorra?... sabes que... Yo no quiero seguir hablando contigo, ya esta, dejemos las cosas asi, yo ya no te quiero, tampoco quiero saber nada mas de ti, ya tengo amor propio, solo quiero que me dejes sola y me dejes en paz." Eso lo dijo casi gritandome, abrio la puerta y me saco… "Tenshi, Senshi no quiero que dejen dentrar a NADIE a mi habitación." Les hablo a los zorros y me tiro la puerta en la cara…

Cuando volvi en si volteé y todos me miraban expectantes, yo lo unico que pude hacer fue fingir una sonrisa y salir de ahí, me sente alejado de la casa, queria estar solo, la verdad no me pudo haber ido peor, eso me pasa por haber sido un idiota desde el principio…

-"Tremendo golpe que te debio haber dado la Hyuuga, aun tienes la cara roja… ¿Cómo te fue con ella?" me dijo de pronto a mis espaldas Sasuke.

-"mal… ella ya no me quiere" nisiquiera puedo mirar al Teme a los ojos, me siento tan mal… "sabes fui un tonto"

-"Eso no lo dudo dobe"

-"ella siempre estuvo enamorada de mi… y yo solo tuve ojos para sakura, cuando por fin me di cuenta que veia a Sakura como una hermana, no la vi a ella… solo vi al resto de las mujeres que me rodeaban, nunca a ella… ella me ofrecio su amor, yo solo le ofreci una amistad… solo ella desde un principio vio lo que yo era, vio mi alma, solo ella me admiraba cuando nadie lo hacia, solo ella fue capas de arriesgar su vida para tratar de salvar la mia… jaja nisiquiera le tuvo miedo a Pein cuando ataco Konoha sabes, se enfrento a él despues de que le grite que se fuera… solo ella fue capaz de darme mas que solo sexo, solo ella pudo darme el afecto que yo necesitaba… y yo… yo solo actue como un tonto y por culpa de mis estupidos celos le hice muchas cosas, ahora ella ya se olvido de mi, ya no me quiere… cuando me di cuenta que la amaba, ella ya no me ama a mi… jaja ¿no te parece ironico?... me siento perdido"

-"Baka…" no se desde cuando esta Sakura ahí… "¿y lo vas a dejar asi y ya?, yo que no me creo eso del olvido… pero tu… Naruto Uzumaki vas a desertar tan rapido?, jamas me imagine verte aquí en ese estado tan deplorable casi al borde del llanto y sin hacer nada, eso si que es nuevo… ¿y que vas a dejarlo todo asi nada mas?"

-"no se que hacer…"

-"¿Por qué no tratas de hablar con ella otra vez? Tal vez ya no este tan enojada" dijo Sasuke.

-"no lo sé… quiza lo haga…"

-"Bueno dobe, mejor te dejamos solo para que lo pienses."

Que debo hacer… yo entiendo que este dolida por lo que paso, pero se veia muy seria cuando me decia que ya no queria, quiza sea cierto…

**-"mocoso yo no creo que sea cierto, ya sabes lo de la conexión con el cachorro verdad… cuando estabas hablando con la hembra pude sentir dolor, rabia, pero tambien habia otra emocion que no se como se llama… yo no la habia sentido antes."**

-"ahh… ¿pero que era?... ¿Qué era?"

**-"¿Que parte de: yo no la habia sentido antes no entendiste? Ve y buscala otra vez a ver que pasa"**

-"Los zorritos no me dejaran entrar…"

**-"Claro que si idiota, tu eres su amo…"**

El que no arriesga no gana, voy a ver si de pronto ella me escucha ahora.

He entrado a su cuarto y le he hecho una señal a los zorritos para que no digan nada, efectivamente me obedecieron, me acerque a ella, la luz de la luna entra por la ventana, esta ilumina su rostro y se ve aun mas hermosa, lo que me pone triste es que tiene signos de haber llorado mucho… me duele verla asi por mi culpa, me acerque un poco, no puedo evitarlo, le di un pequeño beso en sus labios, ella sigue dormida, pero suspira, sonrie y entre sueños dice algo que yo no esperaba…

"_Naruto-kun…"_

¡ERA MENTIRA! ¡ELLA NO ME HA OLVIDADO!............

No se cuanto tiempo espere para escuchar mi nombre de esa manera de sus labios…………. Sera mejor que salga porque si no voy a gritar y a arruinar todo……..

Cuando salí me encontre a Sasuke y a Sakura-chan, al parecer interrumpi algo… opss

-"Ella aun me quiere… ¡dattebayo!"

-"Te lo dije dobe." El no me dijo nada.

-"bueno desde mañana comenzare el plan **C.A.H.D.N.**"

-"El plan ¿que?"

-"Sakura-cha es el plan **C.A.H.D.N.**"

-"¿Que rayos es eso dobe?"

-"Es el plan: **C**onquistar **A** **H**ina-chan **D**e **N**uevo… no se burlen."

-"Pues ojala funcione mejor que el nombre…"

-"Lo hara ya veras…" no te dejare escapar otra vez Hinata ya veras…

_Recuperaré tu amor cueste lo que cueste…_

_Continuara…._

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

¡GOMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Siento mucho la demora en subir el cap (debio ser desde la semana pasada…T_T)… pero es que tuve que re-escribirlo varia veces (y sobre todo revisar la horrografia yo sola, mi Word me dejo en la calle)… bueno y la verdad es que tambien tuve un "pequeño" problemita legal con un profe…XD eso me quito tiempo bueno y muchassss otras excusas….T_T gomen

Quiero como siempre agradecer a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia… y que ademas les gusta…xd

Tambien gracias por los comentarios… por todos…^^ ponen feliz a esta humilde autora jeje

Gracias a Myri Weasley28, LennaParis, ETOLPLOW, kierinahana, Emuma-chan, adrifernan19 , Meital-Lupin, AnnieUzumaki, maye-neko-girl, Armen, hinata147hyuuga, Derama17, *-_shinofan_-*, Tsusina, .., anju-sama2009, hinata uzumaki, Heero Kusanagi, meg-chan, mabel-chan, Iristsuki-chan. Por los comentarios… jeje espero que este cap tambien les guste ^.^

De nuevo me disculpo por la demora… n.n

Y de nuevo muchisimas gracias a todos por leer la historia.

Sa aceptan crititcas, regaños, amenazas, comentarios, etc

Tambien se aceptan sugerencias para el plan C.A.H.D.N…. las ideas amorosas de esta autora son un caos…T_T ademas se necesita ser original para estar a la altura de la ideas que podria tener el lindo de Naruto-kun… ^^

Por cierto vieron el cap 453 y 454 del manga?????? Se dejo cascar a nombre de Sasuke… no se vale… ademas el desconsuelo de Sakura con tan solo mencionar el nombre de Sasuke… no… por eso no apoyo el Narusaku… ¡viva el Naruhina! ^^

Bueno me fui por la tangente de nuevo mil gracias…

Esta vez si tratare de actualizar más pronto… (Gomen T_T)

Bye...


	11. Plan en marcha

**Declaracion:** Naruto no es mio, Hinata tampoco… ambos son creacion de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Alto contenido NaruHina. ^^

MI CAMINO

Plan en marcha.

(Narración de Naruto)

Ya tengo algunas ideas planteadas para poner mi plan en marcha, por lo pronto comenzare por realizar cosas sencillas que le agraden, realmente no he podido dormir desde que la escuche pronunciar mi nombre, realmente queria una señal que me demostrara que ella aun me ama, ahora que lo sé no me voy a detener hasta lograr mi objetivo. Debo agradecer que tengo buenos amigos ellos me han dado algunas ideas, pero debo aceptar que mi mayores aliados son los zorros que protegen a Hina-chan.

-"¡Naruto-sama!"

-"Gomen, me distraje solo un poco." Tenshi me estaba hablando, al parecer le molesto que no le prestara atención, pude escuchar que el otro zorro siseo algo como "Si solo un poco… Tarado" estos animales son algo temperamentales.

**-"¡Urusai Mocoso!, haré que no ayuden en nada, concentrate."** Hablando de animales temperamentales.

-"Naruto-sama le deciamos que Hina se levanta dos veces en la noche; la primera vez es despues de la media noche, normalmente toma un baño y regresa a la cama…" Menciono Tenshi o creo que asi se llama.

-"Si la segunda vez es cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y normalmente lo hace por un antojo… no se que tiene eso pero le fascina y siempre es lo mismo."

-"Bien, díganme que es."

-"Ramen…" Esa palabra hizo eco en mis oidos, sin duda alguna ese hijo es mio…

-"Naruto-sama la ducha de Hina tiene una pequeña ventana…"

-"¡Por Kami!, que pervertidos y eso que son cachorros como seran adultos, ¿me estan sugiriendo que la espie?"

-"¿Tenshi lo haces tu o lo hago yo?" dijo el zorrito dorado.

-"Yo lo hago." Contesto el blanco.

-"¡Ahh!... ¿Por qué me mordiste?" zorros del demonio… "no que yo era el amo."

-"Lo és, lo que le tratamos de decir es que usted puede aprovechar esa información, la manera en que lo haga es cosa suya, solo pensamos que tal vez podria ayudarle en algo."

-"Entiendo lo que dices." Dije seriamente.

-"Lo de la ventana es para que aproveches y hables con ella… No para ninguna cosa rara." Mencionó entre dientes el zorro dorado, al parecer no solamente le tienen respeto a Hina-chan sino tambien cariño.

-"Se los agradezco ya pueden ir a descanzar."

-"Si Naruto-sama."

Lo tengo, primero será lo de la ducha, solo espero poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que siento y hacerla cambiar de opinión, tengo que hacerlo antes de decirle que estamos comprometidos, prefiero que ella me acepte de nuevo por voluntad propia y no porque se sienta obligada, otro asunto que de verdad debo hablar con ella es del zorro, aunque ella es conocedora de que soy el jinjuriki del Kyuubi no sabe nada de que somos casi la misma entidad, ni que el bebe tendrá parte de la esencia del zorro, tampoco se como decírselo, lo mejor sera ir paso a paso y primero hacer que me perdone.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narración de Hinata)

No lo voy a negar me impacto mucho haberlo visto, por un momento creí que no lo iba a soportar y que en frente de él se me iban a salir las lagrimas, pero aguante todo lo que pude, no me queria mostrar debil ante él, queria hacerle creer que ya lo habia olvidado por completo y que ya no era la misma niñita debil que en un tiempo se sonrojaba y se desmayaba en su presencia, queria mostrarle que ya habia cambiado. Ahora voy a tomar mi baño nocturno habitual, no tenía ese hábito antes pero supongo que por lo del embarazo, me gusta refrescarme en la tina un rato y disfrutar del silencio y la paz que me ofrece este lugar.

Por Kami… ¿Qué es esto?; he entrado a mi baño y encuentro la tina preparada, en el agua hay petalos de rosas blancas y tambien percibo un aroma a vainilla... mi esencia favorita.

Escucho una melodia… parece que es la voz de Naruto-kun y viene desde afuera.

Aún parece

Nuestra primera noche juntos

Parece el primer beso

Está mejorando nena

Nadie puede hacerlo mejor

Aún continúa

Todavía eres la única

La primera vez que nuestros ojos se vieron

Tuve el mismo sentimiento

Solo se siente más fuerte

Quiero amarte mucho más tiempo

Tú aún me enciendes el fuego

Pues si te sientes sola, no

Tú eres el único amor que siempre quise

Solo quiero hacerlo mejor

Pues si te amo un poco más de lo que debería

Por favor perdóname

No sé lo que hago

Por favor perdóname

No puedo parar de amarte

No me niegues

Este dolor está siguiendo

Por favor perdóname

Si te necesito como ahora

Por favor cree que cada palabra que digo es cierta

Por favor perdóname

No puedo parar de amarte.

Aún parece que nuestros mejores tiempos están

Se siente como el primer toque

Aún está cerca nena

No se puede concluir

Aún te tengo

Aún eres la número uno

Recuerdo el aroma de tu piel

Recuerdo todo

Recuerdo todos tus humores

Te recuerdo, ¡si!

Recuerdo las noches y lo sabes.

De una cosa estoy seguro

Es la forma que hacemos el amor

Una cosa de la que yo dependo

Permanecer fuerte es para nosotros

En cada palabra y cada respiración que oro

Es por eso que te digo.

Por favor perdóname

No sé que hacer

Por favor perdóname

No puedo parar de amarte

No me niegues

Este dolor está siguiendo

Por favor perdóname

Si te necesito como ahora

Por favor cree que cada palabra que digo es cierta

Por favor perdóname

No puedo parar de amarte.

No lo puedo creer… que canción mas hermosa… debo ser fuerte, muy fuerte.

-"Espero que sea de tu agrado Hinata… el baño." Por un momento no supe a que se refería.

-"E-etto c-creo que es agradable pero…" No es momento de nervios. Creo que no debo aceptar esto.

-"No te vayas, Tenshi y Senshi me ayudaron a prepararlo todo, ellos se veian muy ilusionados por hacerlo, ¿o acaso vas a despreciarlos?... vamos aceptalo." Zorros traicioneros.

-"Esta bien" No, no quiero hacerle eso a Tenshi y a Senshi, ellos han sido muy lindos conmigo, aunque creo que Naruto-kun se esta aprovechando de la situación, y pensar que tan solo nos separa una ventana… gracias a Kami puse persianas oscuras.

-"Y dime Hinata… ¿Qué tal has estado en todo este tiempo?" No se adonde quiere llegar, su tono de voz es extremadamente tranquilo, solo espero no tartamudear en esta ocasión.

-"En general… bien y usted _Uzumaki-san_… ¿Qué tal ha estado?"

-"No tambien, pero ahora estoy mejor, ya tengo mas tranquilidad… se podría decir que estoy cerca a mi felicidad"

-"¿Y eso a que se debe?"

-"Es que encontre a mi familia. Al fin tengo una…"

-"Si _Uzumaki-san_… me alegro por usted." No debo flaquear ante solo unas palabras bonitas.

-"Pero no todo es tan facil… mi felicidad depende solo de una cosa."

-"¿De que cosa? Solo si puede decirme claro."

-"Del hecho de que tu me perdones y desees formar una familia conmigo."

-"Lo lamento _Uzumaki-san_ pero creo que eso no sera posible, usted no siente nada por mi y yo no siento nada por usted, asi que eso que dice no tiene sentido." Escucho como se rie, que sera lo que trama.

-"Sabes… desde niño siempre me senti mal por no tener a mis padres conmigo, hice muchas locuras en la academia ¿Recuerdas? Jeje que tiempos… despues conocí a Iruka-sensei y lo vi como a un padre, él me ayudo mucho, me enseño muchas cosas acerca de la vida y cambio mi perspectiva de muchas otras, después conoci a Kakashi-sensei, a Sakura-chan y al teme eso me hizo mas humano, me hizo salir de mi oscuridad y volverme mas valiente con el fin de protegerlos, mas tarde encontre a ero-senin jaja con su ayuda yo me volví mucho mas fuerte y madure mucho, tambien esta la vieja… ella es como una madre para mi; bueno esas fueron las personas que yo considere mi familia, ellos llenaron el vacio que habia en mi corazón a causa de la falta de mis padres, pero he de confesarte que siempre me hicieron falta, siempre hubo dolor en mi corazón por ello, aunque se que mi padre fue el heroe que se sacrifico por salvar a la aldea." Naruto-kun se ha quedado callado de repente.

-"En resumen… siempre me ha hecho falta una familia de verdad; por eso cuando me di cuenta que estabas embarazada me emocione tanto, de veras me emocione, al fin podria tener una familia de verdad y lo mas importante tenerla contigo; Yo la verdad no quiero que mi hijo pase por lo que yo pasé, la verdad yo quiero darle a ese bebe el cariño que a mi se me negó, porque ya no me puedes negar que es mio, ademas yo se que aun me amas… hace rato entre en tu habitación y me tome el atrevimiento de robarte un pequeño beso ¿sabes cual fue tu reacción?" Lo que me faltaba…

-"Digame cual fue _Uzumaki-san_"

-"pues solo te dire que pude ver de nuevo tu hermosa sonrisa y ese feo _Uzumaki-san_ no estaba, solo habia para mi un cariñoso _Naruto-kun_." Hasta mi subconsciente me traiciona en estos momentos, no se vale.

-"La vida esta completamente llena de ironías, tu aseguras que yo te amo por eso… sabes cuando estabamos juntos yo siempre trataba de despertarte con un beso ¿Recuerdas?... la ultima vez que lo hice sucedió algo parecido a lo que tu dices, sin embargo no fue mi nombre el que salio de tus labios… fue el de Sakura-san, asi que tu dices que yo te amo por eso… quiza sea cierto, pero tu dices que me quieres y aun asi el nombre que salio de tus labios no fue el mio, no trates de engañarme ni tampoco te engañes a ti mismo, si esto lo haces porque te sientes comprometido por el hijo que llevo en mi vientre no sigas, porque mi pensar no fue atarte a mi con él, no lo hagas porque un hijo no debe ser una atadura para nadie… Sabes mejor me retiro, me siento algo cansada… que descanses tu tambien _Uzumaki-san_."

-"Hinata yo te voy a demostrar que estas en un error."

Se que fui algo dura con él, pero no puedo permitir que este conmigo porque se siente atado a mi, no es justo ni para él ni para mi. Debo aceptar que el baño estuvo relajante, que esa canción me hizo suspirar, pero yo ya lo decidí, no volveré a dejar que me lastimen, no pienso alejarlo de mi hijo pero tampoco lo voy a dejar acercar a mi corazon de nuevo, esta vez las cosas van a ser muy diferentes, yo no voy a ser la que se sonroja o se desmaya en su presencia, yo cambie y se lo voy a demostrar, se que él no se va a rendir tan facilmente pero yo tampoco lo haré… eso es seguro.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narración de Naruto)

Se que las cosas no me fueron como esperaba pero siempre supe que no seria facil, al menos conseguí dos cosas importantes: que ella aceptara que el hijo que espera es mio y que aun me ama, sabiendo esas dos cosas yo jamas voy a darme por vencido, ademas no es mi estilo.

**-"Mocoso es increible… hasta dormido tu arruinas todo."**

-"¡Urusai!... yo no se porque mencione a Sakura, la verdad no se y ademas yo amo a Hina-chan ya lo sabes."

**-"Si, si, ahora a seguir con el plan."**

La segunda parte de esta noche es la comida… si que tiene buenos gustos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya prepare el ramen, le adicione una porcion extra de todo para que le guste, tambien he dejado una rosa en la bandeja con una pequeña nota que dice:

"_Perdón por hacerte daño, perdón por no merecer que me perdones, perdóname por no saber amarte._

_Aun asi quiero que sepas que mi amor por ti es sincero y que es más grande de lo que mis palabras puedan expresar._

_P.D. Dejaria todo el ramen del mundo solo por ti."_

Bueno ahora solo falta esperar, por lo pronto ire a descansar… esto de conquistar a una chica es agotador y tengo buscar ciertas cosas y la lista es larga.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narración de Hinata)

Esto es increible, Naruto-kun de veras se esta esforzando no se hasta donde van a llegar las cosas… esta vez me ha dejado un plato de ramen en mi mesa de noche… tambien una rosa y una pequeña nota, debo confesar que esto me hace dudar un poco.

La verdad es que esta delicioso, he guardado la nota, no tuve el valor de romperla.

-"¿Quien le habra dicho a Uzumaki-san de mi habito de comer ramen… ehh?" Miro de reojo a Tenshi y a Senshi, estos se miran entre si y tratan de fingir que aun duermen, de seguro fueron ellos.

-"Me pregunto de que lado estan ciertos zorritos. Creo ciertos personajes no dormiran mas en mi cama." Ambos se bajaron de mi cama, tenshi solo suspiro pero Senshi va llorando y ambos se acuestan en una esquina de la habitación, ambos me estan derritiendo el corazón pero voy a probar algo, he apagado las luces y me acuesto fingiendo que duermo, voy a jugar su mismo juego.

-"Tenshi yo no quiero dormir aquí."

-"Pues te aguantas."

-"No quiero… yo voy a ver si ya se durmio, para volver a la cama."

-"Pues… no se."

De repente Senshi se ha acercado a verificar si ya estoy dormida, él es más inocente pero tambien el mas obstinado.

-"¡Te tengo!" Tremendo susto se ha llevado Senshi, lo he cogido y acoste a mi lado, al ver mi acción Tenshi tambien ha subido para volver a dormir. "Asi me quisiera enojar con ustedes no puedo, han sido muy buenos conmigo y ademas… ¡son demasiado lindos!" les dije mientras los tomaba a ambos y les hacia cosquillas. "Bueno a dormir."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Creo que hoy he despertado un poco tarde, bueno mas de lo normal porque anoche estuve mucho rato sin dormir. Salgo a la sala de estar y observo que solo estan Sakura-san y Karin-san.

-"Buenos dias" Saludo con amabilidad pero al parecer estan discutiendo.

-"Hola." Respondieron las dos a unisono e inmediatamente volvieron a su discusión.

-"Etto… y los chicos." Pregunte para saber a quien se le habia ocurrido dejar a este par solas.

-"Entrenando… como siempre." Responde Karin-san.

Depronto siento que mi bebe se mueve, realmente me alegra eso, al parecer ultimamente esta muy activo, creo que es porque le transmito mis emociones y al tener a Naruto-kun cerca… verdaderamente se puede decir que me ha puesto de los nervios.

-"Ya mi bebe, hoy estas muy inquieto." Hablo con él para estimularlo.

-"¡KYAAAAA!" ¡Por kami! estas mujeres me van a dejar sorda.

-"¡¿El bebe se esta moviendo?!" Pregunto Sakura-san.

-"¿Puedo tocar?" Pregunto Karin-san.

-"Claro." Respondi y ambas pusieron la mano en mi vientre.

-"¡Kawaiii!"

-"Mira… se mueve tanto que se nota, al parecer este pequeño va a ser tan travieso como su padre."

-"¿Estan hablando de mi?" Lo que faltaba.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narración de Naruto)

Estaba entrenando con el Teme y escuche un grito dentro de la casa, sin dudarlo me dirigí a la casa, cuando entre estaban Sakura-chan y la peliroja tocando la barriguita de Hina-chan. Jeje al parecer dicen que sera como yo eso me hace sentir orgulloso.

-"¿Estan hablando de mi?"

-"Si, algo asi." Contesto la peliroja, como era que se llamaba…

-"Por Kami, yo he asistido muchos embarazos, pero que criatura mas activa."

-"Hina-chan… etto… ¿Puedo?" Dije, solo espero que me permita tocarla.

-"E-esta bien."

Me acerque lentamente y puse una mano sobre el vientre de Hina-chan, de inmediato senti como se movio, estoy tan contento, la verdad yo no habia podido acercarme a mi hijo antes… esto me hace mucha ilusión. De reojo puedo ver como nuestras acompañanes salieron de la habitación, creo que le hacian señas a hina-chan con los pulgares en alto, pero ella al parecer con la mirada les pedia ayuda, no cabe duda que aun la pongo nerviosa.

-"¿Hina-chan sabes que _vamos_ a tener?"

-"E-etto… he revisado con mi byakugan y estoy segura que es un niño." Me acerco un poco más a ella e introduzco una mano bajo su ropa, de inmediato se tensa.

-"¡¿Qué haces?!" Se esta sonrojando, aunque ella aparente indiferencia no puede controlar sus sonrojos.

-"Solo quiero sentirlo mas, que sepa que soy su padre."

-"Hola creo que no nos habiamos presentado antes pequeñito pero yo soy tu papá, disculpame creo que me he tardado un poco pero al final estamos juntos. Al parecer eres algo inquieto… jeje espero que no le hayas dado tantos dolores de cabeza a tu mami." Muevo mi mano dandole una suave caricia y vuelvo a sentir a mi hijo, "vaya si que eres energico, espero tenerte pronto en mis brazos para que pasemos tiempo juntos, para que podamos ir a jugar, te presentaré a la vieja, a Iruka-sensei, a Kakashi-sensei aunque sea un pervertido es una buena persona… bueno en realidad mucha gente espera conocerte, entre ellos tu abuelito Hiashi." Hina-chan abrio los ojos desmedidamente, pero aun no voy a hablarle de eso, asi que abro un poco su Kimono hasta poder ver la blanca piel de su viente. "Sabes tu mami y yo te queremos mucho." Dije mientras me arrodillba y acercaba mi rostro para depositar un beso sobre su vientre, Hinata esta muy roja. "y siempre vamos a cuidarte."

-"Mi padre…" dijo dudosa, pero creo que no es un buen momento para eso.

-"Despues hablaremos de eso, dime ¿Ya desayunaste?"

-"No, ya hiba hacia la cocina a buscar algo para comer."

La puerta se abrio dejando ver dos de mis clones con algunas bandejas de comida en las manos.

-"No va a ser necesario que vayas hasta allá, como no sabia que te gustaria comer te he traido algunas cosas, espero que sean de tu agrado." Creo de debo darle algo de espacio. "continuare con el entrenamiento mientras comes, si nesecitas algo estaré afuera."

-"Gracias."

Hice desaparecer los clones y salí con la intención de entrenar de nuevo, pude notar como las muchachas volvieron a la habitación, conociendo a Sakura-chan seguro van a chismorrear.

-"Como te fue dobe." Me pregunto Sasuke.

-"Pues creo que voy avanzando."

-"Yo digo que el nombre del plan esta mal, el nombre deberia ser algo como "_ruega, molesta y suplica hasta que acepte"_. "Ese Teme… todos de burlaron de mi.

-"¿Naruto a que hora piensas ir a conseguir las cosas que dijiste que le darias a Hinata-sama? ¿Le has hablado de la decisión de Hiashi-sama?"

-"La verdad no Neji, no creo que sea el momento apropiado… lo de las cosas ya estoy en eso, mande a algunos clones desde el amanecer."

-"¿Dobe de cuanto clones estamos hablando?"

-"¿Creo que unos veinte por?"

-"Por nada… Pues la verdad es que esperamos que funcione tu idea." Respondio, lo oculta pero creo que es porque aun cuando mi chakra esta disminuido a causa de los clones puedo hacerle frente sin cansarme.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narración de Hinata)

-"¿Donde venden los hombres así? Yo quiero uno." Dijo Karin-san.

-"Vaya Hinata no pense que Naruto fuera tan considerado, tan amoroso… ¡se porto como todo un caballero!" Afirmo Sakura-san, se salieron para darnos "privacidad"… pero solo salieron a escuchar detrás de la puerta.

-"Etto… no se que decir yo…"

-"No digas mas mujer, suigetsu-kun es lindo cuando quiere… que es rara la vez, pero este ejemplar no se puede dejar escapar." Repitio en son de animos Karin-san.

-"Hinata yo creo que es sincero, veras… antes de venir Ino y yo decidimos hacerle una pequeña bromita, veras yo intente seducirlo para ver si te queria de verdad y ya no me veia como antes, intente besarlo y me aparto…" Cuando empece a escuchar lo que hizo Sakura-san me moleste mucho, como que _seducirlo_.

-"¡Ja! Otro que te rechaza rosadita." Menciono Karin-san, debo confesar que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no reirme.

-"¡Urusai!"

-"Será mejor que vaya a darle de comer a mis zorritos." Tuve que salir rapidamente, no se que era peor si las ganas de reirme o este sentimiento de incomodidad al escuchar a Sakura-san. Yo sigo pensando que tal vez quiere estar conmigo solo porque se siente comprometido por el niño que espero, eso me hace sentir algo frustrada.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narración de Sakura.)

-"De la que te salvaste rosadita." ¡Cha! Como se atreve esta mujer a tratarme así. "No sentiste la reaccion de Hinata-san, pude sentir la ira en su chakra, estaba algo celosa… nosotros la vimos molesta cuando llegamos, creemé, no la quieres ver molesta."

Hinata siempre fue muy buena Kunoichi, pero nunca fue nada del otro mundo, no se a que se refiere con eso de haberme salvado.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narración de Hinata)

No he visto a Naruto-kun en todo el dia, presiento que algo planea, ademas que todos aquí estan muy extraños.

-"Hina, nuestro amó te ha enviado este pequeño presente, dice que por favor lo uses esta noche. Que necesita hablar contigo y que te espera afuera." Dijo Tenshi mientras que Senshi me entrega una caja con aspecto de regalo.

He abierto la caja y me he encontrado con un lindo vestido de color azul…

-"¿Su amó…?" Tengo una pequeña idea de a quien se refieren pero nunca les he pedido que me lo confirmen.

-"Naruto-sama." Como me lo imagine.

-"¿Por qué tendria yo que ir?"

-"¿Por qué no quieres ir Hina? ¿Acaso estas _huyendo_ de él? ¿Quizá _miedo_?... si es eso no te preocupes, nosotros te protegeremos de cualquier cosa." Esto no me esta gustando, esto me esta sonando a reto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pensado toda la tarde en la dichosa invitación, la verdad es que pensaba en no asistir, pero eso seria hacer lo que dice Senshi, seria huir de él y mostrar debilidad eso de ninguna manera, por tal motivo he decidido ir con él y ponerme el vestido que me ha dado…

Al salir de mi habitación encontre a mi nissan con Sasuke-san conversando en la sala, me despedí cortesmente y seguí mi camino, busque con la mirada y lo encontre, tambien esta vestido elegantemente y en silencio me ofrece su brazo para caminar.

-"Es mejor así" Vine pero no pretendo darle expectativas de nada.

Nos estamos dirigiendo al bosque, de repente veo unas luces… es un camino y esta hecho con luciernagas… solo me hace pensar en un posible cómplice… Shino.

-"Hasta aquí llego yo ten… una rosa roja para demostrarte algo de mi amor… sigue el camino" Desaparecio… era un clon.

Camine unos cuantos metros y me encontre de nuevo con él.

-"Esta flor es para demostrarte que te aprecio demaciado y que te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mi." Me dio una rosa rosada y desaparecio, igual segui el camino de las luciernagas, mas adelante me encontre a otro supongo que es otro clon.

-"Esta orquidea representa tu belleza y tu dulzura, aunque su belleza no puede compararse con la tuya porque la tuya es mil veces mayor." Si esto sigue asi no se que voy a hacer… agual a los anteriores, este clon desaparecio.

-"Este girasol es simbolo de mi pasión hacia ti." Hinata resiste.

-"Este narciso es para demostrarte que deseo lo mejor para ti." Ya desaparecio, estoy segura que a estas alturas ya debo estar sonrojada.

-"Estos lirios son para manifestarte que te deseo suerte en el camino que escojas, aunque prefiero que desees recorrer ese camino conmigo."

-"Esta carmelia roja es para que sepas que pienso que eres hermosa y encantadora, que siempre lo has sido." Si su objetivo era derretir mi corazón lo esta logrando.

-"Este cactus no es muy hermoso pero simboliza la fortaleza que tu tienes Hinata, gracias por no rendirte antes las adversidades y permitirle a nuestro hijo nacer." Esas son las palabras más hermosas que he escuchado en mucho tiempo, segui caminando.

-"Te quiero obsequiar esta pulsera, este dije es Turquesa y representa la amistad que tuve, que tengo y que deseo conservar contigo, aunque tu sabes que yo quiero más que una amistad contigo." Dijo mientras me ponia la pulsera en mi brazo, al igual que los otros clones desaparecio y yo segui el camino.

-"Espero que te haya gustado el brazalete, este dije es de malaquita y simboliza suerte… aunque creo que tu no la necesitas, yo igual te la deseo." Dijo mientras añadia el dije a la pulsera.

-"Este es de topacio representa prosperidad."

-"Este dije es de granate, es una de mis piedras favoritas porque es emblema de amor y constancia. Asi que no esperes que me rinda contigo." Y desaparecio.

-"Este relicario es de amatista, representa sinceridad, la misma con la cual te estoy hablando hoy."

-"Este pequeño medallón es un rubí y representa la pasion que tu puedes despertar en mi."

-"Este esta pequeño dije es de aguamarina y símboliza mi esperanza para recuperarte."

-"Este es una pequeña esmeralda… es amor, felicidad y fidelidad… yo estoy dispuesto a darte eso y mucho mas."

-"Esta pequeña piedrita es algo que se llamas ágata o algo asì, simboliza larga vida… es algo que yo quiero para nosotros." ¡Por Kami! Yo no soy una mujer materialista, pero este brazalete esta hermoso y todas estas piedras lo hacen ver mas bello… creo que debio haber gastado mucho dinero en esto, no se si pueda aceptarlo.

-"Creo que este dije te va a gustar… es una coralina rosada, es felicidad sin limites, no hace falta decirlo pero es lo que yo prometo darte y sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas."

-"El lapislázuli representa fidelidad para siempre… yo se que me comporte muy mal pero aun asi espero que me des una nueva oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo serte fiel." Kami dame fuerza…

-"Estas flores tienen un nombre curioso… se llaman no me olvidez, simbolizan amor desesperado… creo que asi me tienes tu ahora."

Todos los clones fueron desapareciendo uno a uno cada vez que me entregaban los obsequios, camine un poco mas hasta donde indicaban las luciernagas y veo a Naruto sentado a la orilla de un lago, ciertamente nunca habia llegado hasta esta zona del bosque, pero este lugar es muy hermoso.

-"Espero que te hayan gustado mis presentes Hina-chan, tambien espero que los aceptes porque te los di sinceramente; creo que ya sabes cuales son mis intensiones contigo, pero antes de que digas cualquier cosa creo que tienes derecho a saber algo muy importante de mi, despues de saberlo tu decides por ambos, solo espero que lo entiendas y que sepas que te amo sobre todas las cosas." No se que tan terrible puede ser pero ya me esta asustando, Naruto-kun luce muy serio. "Es tiempo de que conozcas a alguien, solo no te asustes."

Que no me asuste… pero de que tendría yo que asustarme y porque cierra los ojos, su chakra cambia… de repente sus ojos se han vuelto rojos, esa expresión yo la conozco… Kyuubi.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narración de Naruto)

No se si esto sea lo mejor, pero ella tiene derecho a saber… solo espero que comprenda mi situación y que me acepte, a mi nunca me ha dolido mucho el rechazo o el miedo de las personas hacia mi por se un jinjuriki, pero soy consiente que si ella decide hacer eso… creo que me dañaria mucho, no quiero pensar en esa posibilidad; el kyuubi va a tomar el control de mi cuerpo por un rato, solo para poder hablar con ella y explicarle la situación.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narración de Kyuubi)

Ella tiene miedo lo puedo sentir.

**-"Creo que a pesar que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo no nos hemos presentado." **Tomo su mano y la beso suavemente para que se tranquilize. "**Yo soy Kyūbi no Yōko, creo que antes de comenzar a hablar debes tranquilizarte."**

-"Etto… ¿Por qué…?"

-**"Porque considero prudente este momento para explicarte ciertas cosas; lo primero que debes saber es que no voy a lastimarte, no podria hacerlo. Ven sientate a mi lado."** Ella lentamente hace lo que le digo, voy a enseñarle a este mocoso como se trata a una hembra. **"Como tu sabes yo soy un Bijū, he vivido tantos años que ya no soy conciente de la cuenta ni tampoco estoy interesado en esa clase de detalles, siempre fui un ser al que no le importaba mas que destruir y gobernar, bueno despues de todo era un demonio y esa era mi naturaleza no podia hacer nada para evitarlo. Fue asi como llegue a atacar tu aldea y fui encerrado en él mocoso, sé que conoces la historia. Al principio no estaba muy contento con eso y mi plan era adueñarme de este cuerpo para acabar con todo lo que se pusiera en mi camino. Pero con el tiempo fui adaptandome y acepte la situación, ya no creo que sea tan malo."**

**-"Sabes a través en el tiempo que he vivido nunca nadie me habia confundido tanto como tu."**

-"E-etto yo siento mucho haberlo hecho."

-"**No te preocupes de alguna manera sé que la culpa es del mocoso. Ademas hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que es normal que yo adquiriera algunas emociones humanas; lo que trato de decirte es que al igual que el mocoso yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti, lo que logra confundirme es que a lo largo del tiempo nunca habia sentido algo igual, al principio yo no supe identificarlo porque es un sentimiento que los demonios no tenemos, pero ahora estoy seguro de lo que es.**" Ella me mira como si no pudiera creerme nada de lo que digo. **"Es algo a lo que ustedes llaman amor."**

**-"Si ya sé, es algo poco creible; antes de que digas cualquier cosa debes esta enterada de todo, debido al mismo tiempo que ocasiono este cambio en mi tambien ocasiono cambios en el mocoso, creo que con el tiempo los habras notado… Hinata lo que trato de decirte es que Naruto y yo somos una misma persona, para que tu tomes una decisión debias saberlo, tal vez con el tiempo nos fusionemos a tal punto de no ser dos mentes distintas."**

-"Pero entonces Naruto-kun…"

**-"No Hinata, no seremos un peligro para nadie, ni naruto perdería su esencia porque desde el inicio hemos estado juntos. Tambien nuestro hijo tendra ciertas cualidades de mi."**

-"¡Nuestro hijo!"

-"**Te acabo de decir que somos una misma persona, por lo cual tambien es mi hijo."** La tomo de las manos creo qe ya es hora de dejarle algo en claro **"Hinata… lo que yo pretendo es que me aceptes, que no me temas, yo te bajaría la luna y las estrellas de ser necesario, pero no me rechaces… ni el mocoso ni yo podriamos soportarlo, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero se que estas enamorada del mocoso, puedo sentirlo… no te pido que me quieras porque se que eso es pedir demasiado, solo pido que me aceptes o mejor dicho que nos aceptes… porque lastimosamente no hay un Kyuubi sin Naruto ni un Naruto sin mi, somos una misma persona… lo que queriamos es que antes de aceptar o rechazar a Naruto supieras que ambos… como decirlo sin que suene tan mal… venimos en paquete, creéme que yo estoy dispuesto a darte todo lo que poseo y a demostrarte lo que yo siento…"**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narración de Hinata)

Esto es muy confuso, jamas me imagine que algo asi pudiera suceder y fuera de eso mi bebe tambien esta involucrado, debo decir que parece sincero, miro a mi alrededor y veo a la manada de zorros, creo que a eso se refería con todo lo que tenía, creo que ahora entiendo muchas de las cosas que decían Tenshi y Senshi.

**-"Que dices Hinata… ¿me aceptas?"** Dice mientras suelta mis manos y pone un collar en mi cuello. Al principio no sabia que decir, pero ahora estoy segura, yo jamas discrimine a Naruto por tener al Kyuubi en su interior y no voy a comenzar ahora, menos despues de tener esta conversacón con él, miro el colgante del collar que me puso y es similar al que el tiene consigo pero la piedra es diferente... esto es sorprendente, se acerca a mi oido y susurra**."Amor eterno… eso simboliza un diamante, eso es lo que yo siento por ti… me gustaria saber tu respuesta antes de irme." **

-"yo… etto si."

**-"Gracias hime…"**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narración de Naruto)

Escuche toda la conversación, por un momento pense que Hinata me iba a odiar por lo concerniente a mi niño pero no lo hizo, no desprecio al Kyuubi… solo falta ver si me acepta y me perdona a mí, cuando abrí los ojos estabamos muy cerca… jamas me imagine que el legendario y temido zorro de las nueve colas pudiera decir esas cosas, ni que tuviera una faceta de seductor…

-"¿Hinata y a mi? ¿Estas dispuesta a perdonarme y a aceptarme?" me quedo mirando sus ojos… se ve hermosa, pero lo que no entiendo es porque repentinamente hace una mueca de dolor.

-"Naruto… yo…" Se toca el vientre esto ya no me gusta.

-"¡¿Qué pasa?!"

-"Yo… ahh… creo que rompí fuente."Dice regresando al asiento.

-"¡AHH! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡No se que hacer en estos casos dattebayo!... ¡Ya se! Sakura-chan."La tomo entre mis brazos y me dirijo a la casa.

Esto no era exactamente lo que me esperaba de esta velada… esperaba que me perdonaria, me daria beso, etc…

¡Pero ahora voy a ser papá!...

_Continuara…._

Gomennnnnnnnnn no esperaba demorarme tanto…. Lo siento… pero ya saben mi computadora me odia y me toca revisar ortografia y demas a mano… leer y re-leer etc

¿Qué tal quedo?... ¿me merezco el RR?

Espero que haya sido de su agrado^^ y que no haya quedado muy cursi…xd

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me ayudaron con sus ideas para el capitulo, en especial a Myri Weasley28, Armen, Derama17, ETOLPLOW-KUN y Heero Kusanagi jeje porque si vieron hay un porquito de cada uno ^^ ¡Gracias! Mi mente estaba seca en cuanto a ideas de amor… T_T

La cancion que canto Naruto es de Bryan Adams, please forgive me.

Me temo que un Sasusaku no será posible… despues en la historia dire porque… ademas no me gusta mucho esta pareja… LennaParis no hay Sasusaku jeje

Quiero como siempre agradecer a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia… y que ademas les gusta…xd

Tambien gracias por los comentarios…

Gracias a: Myri Weasley28, kierinahana, Armen, Denishitaz, .., joaco-kun, Heero Kusanagi, neky, maye-neko-girl, ETOLPLOW-KUN, Made-chan, LennaParis, Derama17, jean carlos, Tsusina, *-_shinofan_-*, hinata147hyuuga, judit-12 y nataliuzumaki por todos los RR…^^ ponen feliz a esta humilde autora jeje

De nuevo me disculpo por la demora… n.n

Y de nuevo muchisimas gracias a todos por leer la historia. No molesto más y me voy a escribir Deseos Reprimidos 2 jaja.

Espero de veras que les guste.

Sa aceptan crititcas, regaños, amenazas, comentarios, etc


	12. Un nuevo integrante

**Declaracion:** Naruto no es mio, Hinata tampoco… ambos son creacion de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Alto contenido NaruHina. ^^

**MI CAMINO**

**UN NUEVO INTEGRANTE**

(Narración de Naruto)

Sinceramente esto no era lo que esperaba, me imaginaba una velada tranquila, a la luz de la luna con su perdón y tal vez sus besos, ahora estoy corriendo por todo el bosque con ella en brazos sin tener la mínima idea de que hacer, debo agradecerle a la vieja por enviar a Sakura-chan con nosotros… ella si pensó en todo.

-"¡¿Hina-chan como te sientes?!" Pregunte de una manera desesperada, no se quien esta mas nervioso ella o yo.

-"N-no muy bien, esto no deberia pasar aun, mi bebé… ¡agr!.. duele."

-"Ya Hina, ya casi llegamos." La verdad nunca había corrido tan rápido.

Lo cierto es que yo estoy aterrado, trato de no demostrarlo para transmitirle algo de seguridad pero la verdad estoy preocupado; llegamos a la casa y llevo rápidamente a Hinata a la habitación.

-"¡Sakura-chan!" llame desde la habitación de Hinata. "¡ven rápido!… ¡Hinata!… ¡bebe!… yo…" la verdad estaba tan agitado que no podía hablar claramente.

-"Callate baka, la alteras." De repente entro a la habitacion Sakura-chan. "¿Qué pasa Hinata?

-"¡Sakura-san! Esto no debería pasar aun… que pasa con mi bebe, yo no quiero que le pase nada malo, yo… ¡agr!"

-"Tranquila Hinata, tratare de hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance, lo cierto es que ya estas en trabajo de parto, dime ¿desde hace cuanto que te dan las contracciones?" Pregunto Sakura-chan mientras

-"Desde hace poco… creo…" Respondió Hina-chan entre jadeos, Kami… solo espero que todo resulte bien. "pero aun… no es tiempo, solo tengo siete meses… de embarazo."

-"Hina-chan, mi vida, creo que es mi culpa, bueno mejor dicho de Kyuubi." Hina-cha ha abierto los ojos a más no poder… "El bebe esta bien, solo que sucedió lo mismo que sucede cuando me hago heridas y cosas así, el chakra del zorro acelera la creación y regeneración de los tejidos."

-"Dices que debido a el zorro el desarrollo del embarazo de Hinata es mas rápido." Menciono Sakura-chan. "¿Hinata recuerdas que cuando te revise te dije que tu embarazo parecía mas avanzado y que las cosas estaban en orden?, no te preocupes yo creo que tu bebe esta listo para nacer… ¡seré tía!" Eso en parte ya lo sabia, el zorro me lo dijo, solo que no esperaba que fuera en este momento, dirijo la mirada hacia Hinata… de alguna forma pensé que se enojaría al saber las consecuencias que tiene para nuestro hijo tener el chakra del Kyuubi, pero fue todo lo contrario, solo sonrió y suspiro con alivio, sinceramente creo que soy afortunado, lo mas seguro es que cualquier mujer se hubiera asustado o repudiado a su hijo por estar relacionado con un demonio… pero ella es todo lo contrario, sus ojos brillan con tan solo hacer referencia a nuestro hijo… de verdad me siento muy afortunado al tener a mi lado una mujer como ella, aunque todavía no me ha perdonado oficialmente, pero espero que asi sea.

-"Rosadita deja el escandalo, Hinata yo también voy a colaborar, por lo pronto lo mas adecuado es que hagas ejercicios de respiración." De repente la peliroja ha entrado a la habitación con el fin de ayudar. "¿Sabes hacerlos?"

-"G-gracias Karin-san, creo… que se hacerlos." Dijo Hinata entre jadeos, al parecer esta sintiendo mucho dolor, yo ya estoy muy preocupado.

-"De todas maneras yo te diré: inspira por la nariz y espira suavemente por la boca… ahora dejame revisarte para ver en que fase del parto estamos." Dijo Sakura-chan. Yo decidí quedarme presente, creo que Hinata en un principio se sintió algo intimidada. "Hinata quiero que te pongas esta bata y tu Naruto trae un poco de agua para que Hinata beba, necesitamos que este debidamente hidratada."

-"Si… Kage bunshin no jutsu." Dije haciendo aparecer tres clones mios. "Lo siento chicas pero yo de aquí no me muevo dattebayo, lo que se necesite para eso están mis clones…" al parecer las chicas se miraron entre si y suspìraron, la verdad fue que no entendí a que se debió su gesto pero no le di mucha importancia.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narración de Hinata)

Kami-sama esto de verdad es difícil, Sakura-san y Naruto-kun me están ayudando a ponerme la bata… esto es muy vergonzoso pero no tengo tiempo de pensarlo demasiado… estas contracciones cada vez son mas dolorosas.

-"Hinata acuestate, vamos a ver como va la dilatación." Dijo Sakura-san, rápidamente hice lo que me pidió. "Relajate, se que es incomodo pero no hay de otra." Se puso unos guantes e introdujo dos de sus dedos en mi intimidad… creo que me da algo de vergüenza pero es necesario. "vaya tienes cinco centímetros de dilatación, ya estas en fase activa."

-"El flujo de chakra aun es normal. Hinata creo que este proceso durará alguna horas." Menciono karin-san. "Es importante que respires y trates de relajarte." Si relajarme… no creo que sea muy posible, la verdad… ¡estoy aterrada!

De repente siento que unas las manos que toman las mías apretándolas suavemente "Tranquila Hina-chan estamos juntos en esto ¿Recuerdas?" miro a mi lado y es Naruto-kun que intenta tranquilizarme, la verdad es que aprecio su gesto, además todo lo que sucedió el día de hoy me demostraron muchas cosas… yo había prometido que no volvería a dejar que me lastimaran, sin embargo no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo, yo aun lo amo… igual o tal ves mas de lo que lo amaba antes, por tanto si no quiero dejar que los demás vuelvan a lastimarme debo comenzar por mi misma, es decir que debo comenzar por aceptar mis sentimientos y en consecuencia los suyos… porque debo ser honesta conmigo misma si no lo acepto no solo voy a lastimarlo a él si no que también voy a sufrir yo, aunque todavía me siento insegura creo que podemos intentarlo de alguna manera, solo el tiempo dirá si hago lo correcto.

-"N-Naruto-kun yo… e-etto acerca de hoy quería decirte que… ¡agr!..." definitivamente no es el momento para hablar de esto, las contracciones se están volviendo cada vez mas intensas, sera mejor que haga lo que dijeron Karin-san y Sakura-san… inspirar y espirar… desde que supe que estaba embarazada el momento del parto fue el mas temido pero también fue el mas ansiado, quiero ver a mi bebe pero esto es un poco mas difícil de lo que yo pensaba.

-"No te preocupes amor… después hablaremos de ello… ¡por el momento solo respira hina! ¡Solo respira y tranquilizate!" Yo también creo que él debe tranquilizarse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solo ha pasado una hora desde que me revisaron por primera vez las chicas, pero creo que las cosas no mejoran… las contracciones son mas intensas que antes, naruto no se ha separado de mi lado, ha estado ayudandome en todo lo que puede… aunque creo que por momentos exagera un poco.

-"Bien Hinata sera mejor que verifique de nuevo como vas." Menciono Sakura-san para repetir el molesto procedimiento de antes."Kami-sama… esto es muy raro."

-"¡¿Qué pasa sakura-chan?!" Pregunto Naruto-kun aun exaltado.

-"Pues que hace una hora que la revise tenia nada mas cinco centimetros de dilatación… ahora tiene nueve."

-"¡Y que pasa con eso Sakura-chan!"

-"que es demasiado rápido, normalmente solo debería estar en seis, Karin necesito que examines la circulación de chacka." Sakura-san esta logrando alterarme nuevamente.

-"Pues el flujo de chakra no es normal, no podría decir exactamente la razón pero creo que esto es serio." Pues si su objetivo era asustarme ya lo lograron. "Dejame tomarte el pulso… tu pulso es demasiado acelerado y a este paso estarás lista para pujar en cuestión de minutos, Sakura creo esto no se ve bien debemos estar atentas."

-"Bueno Hinata ya casi va a terminar pero de ahora en adelante las contracciones serán mucho mas intensa, tienes permiso de gritar, gruñir o de golpear a Naruto si eso ayuda… pero tranquila pronto tendrás a tu bebe."

-"E-etto hina-chan… si quieres golpearme puedes hacerlo." Dijo de manera tímida Naruto-kun, no me gusto nada lo que dijeron Sakura-san y Karin-san.

-"Yo no… ¡ahh!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narración de Naruto.)

Esto de veras es tenso, no me gusta ver sufrir tanto a Hinata, además creo que la situación en la que estamos en parte es mi culpa, solo espero que ni a Hinata y a mi hijo les pase nada… creo que no podria resistirlo. Pasaron algunos minutos en los que todo parecía igual o quizá peor, además los otros no paran de tocar la puerta para ver como esta Hinata aunque debo decir que Neji y Kiba se están pasando, ya hasta me amenazaron de muerte si algo les pasaba a ella o al bebe… creo que no notan que el padre soy yo y que me estoy muriendo de los nervios, la ultima vez que tocaron estaba Kiba con Akamaru y este ultimo me mordió, en otra situación yo hubiera corrido a golpearlo tal vez pero lo único que hice fue cerrarles la puerta y decirles que dejen de molestar.

**-"Mocoso algo no esta bien."** Dijo el kyuubi en mi interior.

-"Ya sé, pero a que te refieres exactamente."

**-"El cachorro esta por nacer… es cuestión de unos pocos minutos, el caso es que el chakra de la madre y el cachorro se divide lo cual es normal, lo diferente de este caso es que el chakra del cachorro es mucho mayor al de la madre por tanto la separación va a ser mucho mas compleja." **

-"¿Qué tan compleja zorro?"

**-"Lo que dijo la pelirroja hace rato confirmo mis sospechas, pues lo resumiré en palabras que hasta tu puedas entender… en el peor de los casos Hinata puede morir."**

-"¡Como que morirse! ¡Ella no puede morirse! Es mi culpa…"

**-"Mocoso no digo que vaya a morir irremediablemente, solo digo que es una posibilidad y deja de autocompadecerte no es culpa de nadie." **

Solo espero que eso no suceda, no se que haría sin ella… de repente veo que Sakura y Karin están con ella dándole instrucciones o algo parecido.

-"Bien Hinata ya estas lista, cuando yo te diga comienza a pujar pero debes hacerlo suavemente ¿vale?" Dijo Sakura-chan

-"S-si"

-"Y tu Naruto necesito que la ayudes a respirar." Rapidamente me sente a su lado en la cama.

-"Bien ahora cuando cuente tres puja suave… uno, dos, tres vamos puja." Por Kami… jamas en mi vida pensé ver esto, dattebayo.

-"¡Ahh!..." Le di mi mano a Hina-chan pero creo que me la va a romper, es increíble la fuerza de esta mujer… duele-ttebayo.

-"¡Respira hina-chan! ¡Respira!" He tomado un pañuelo para secar su frente y ayudarla a respirar… aunque con la mirada que me envió Sakura-chan me dio a entender que estoy haciendo algo mal.

-"Hinata, puja de nuevo."

-"¡agrr!..." Que bien ahora fuera de apretarme la mano me entierra sus uñas… snff… snff pero yo igual la amo.

-"De nuevo Hinata, de nuevo ya casi veo su cabeza… es rubio." Mi hijo es rubio…que feliz me siento. "puja."

-"¡Ahh!... ¡t-te odio Naruto!" Y yo pense que me iba a perdonar.

-"Eso Hinata… grita, respira y puja." Dice Karin.

-"Vamos Hinata lo estas haciendo muy bien para ser una madre primeriza, ahora vuelve a pujar… ya casi tenemos al bebe." Dice Sakura-chan dándole ánimos a Hinata.

-"S-si… ¡ahh!..."

-"Vamos amor, yo se que es difícil pero ya vamos a tener a nuestro hijo en los brazos…" Susurre a su oído.

-"¡Hinata solo un poco mas!... ¡puja!" Dijo Sakura

De repente lo único que se escucho fue un pequeño quejido de alivio por parte de Hinata y el llanto de mi bebe, veo como suavemente Sakura-chan toma al bebe y lo envuelve en una manta.

-"Miren Hinata, Naruto… aquí esta su niño, ¿No es hermoso?" Dijo Sakura-chan entregando al bebe a manos de Hinata.

-"S-si, mira Naruto-kun… tiene tu cabello y las marquitas en sus mejillas, e-es tan lindo." Dijo mirando tiernamente a nuestro hijo que aun llora en sus brazos."

-"Si, por fin tenemos a nuestro hijo… ¿Puedo cargarlo?" Dije esperando que Hina me permita hacerlo.

-"Si, p-pero ten mucho cuidado." Dijo tiernamente mientras me entregaba a mi niño en los brazos. "Si lo dejas caer TE MATO." Dijo Hina-chan con una voz de ultratumba, sinceramente no pensé que en este momento se pusiera así.

-"Sakura no me gusta esto, el chakra de Hinata se esta debilitando cada vez mas debemos hacer algo." Dijo Karin alertando a Sakura-chan.

Sakura-chan me alejo un poco de Hinata para poder revisarla, solo vi como rápidamente intentaron realizar algunos jutsos médicos mientras Hinata se ve cada vez mas cansada, pareciese como si en cualquier momento fuera a cerrar sus ojos… esto de verdad me asusta, esto era a lo que se refería el Kyuubi pero yo no quiero perderla, mi hijo la necesita, yo la necesito, ambos tenemos planes y tenemos una familia que formar…

-"N-Naruto-kun… yo no te odio." Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-"Kami-sama Hinata no nos hagas esto." Dice Sakura-chan desesperada, Hinata ha cerrado sus ojos y ya no responde.

-"¡No!... ¡No Hinata! ¡Ahora que te encontré no puedes dejarme!" Yo se que no debo ponerme así, pero no se que hacer sin ella. De repente entro Neji a la habitación, creo que ha escuchado mis gritos "Neji yo… podrías sostenerlo." Dije entregándole a mi hijo.

-"¿Qué le pasa a Hinata-sama, Naruto?" pregunta Neji de una manera demandante, claro que en este momento es lo ultimo que me interesa.

-"Aun no lo sé, después del parto se puso mal." Lo deje en la puerta con mi hijo en brazos mientras rápidamente me acercaba a Hinata que estaba en la cama y Sakura que aun intentaba reanimarla.

-"Sakura-chan dime que Hina-chan se va a poner bien." Solo espero que me diga que si, que se va a poner bien.

-"Naruto quisiera decirtelo, en este momento solo tenemos una opción, es arriesgada y no se si funcione, pero es la única salida para salvarla." Dijo sin detener el procedimiento que realizaba para animarla.

-"Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea."

-"bueno, básicamente es la técnica de transfusión de alma que la vieja chiyo utilizo para revivir a Gaara, solo que con unas pequeñas variaciones."

-"Sakura." Dije seriamente. "Con esa técnica morirías, además Hina NO esta muerta."

-"Baka, por eso dije que había variaciones, no es precisamente una transfusión de alma sino de chakra y yo solo voy a cumplir una función de conducción, Naruto lo digo es que debemos transferir un poco de tu chakra, bueno un poco del chakra del zorro, yo confió en que el sistema de chakra de Hinata lo asimile y ayude a restaurar sus tejidos."

-"¿Tu crees que funcione?"

-"No lo sé, pero estoy segura que Hinata no se va a rendir tan facilmente, no ahora que los tiene a ti y a su hijo."

Comenzamos a hacer el jutsu igual que la vez en que la vieja Chiyo y yo lo hicimos para revivir a Gaara, solo que esta vez Sakura no transferia su energia vital solo direccionaba mi chakra hacia el sistema de chakra de Hinata, solo espero que Hinata lo asimile, yo no quiero perderla de esta manera.

-"El chakra de Hinata y el tuyo ya se estan fusionando." Dijo Karin mientras revisaba a Hinata. " ¡Lo acepto!, se estan fusionando correctamente y ya se estan regenerando sus tejidos." Creo que esa noticia y el nacimiento de mi hijo han sido las mejores de mi vida. "Solo un poco mas y estará bien."

Lentamente terminamos la transfusion de chakra, Hinata se veia mejor, lentamente recupero el color y la conciencia.

-"¿Q-Qué me paso? ¿Dónde esta mi niño?" Sinceramente no aguante mas, me sente de nuevo en la cama donde reposaba, suavemente tome su rostro y bese sus labios, la verdad es que me siento muy aliviado de que este bien. Yo queria tener muchos mas hijos, pero si siempre va a ser igual de tensionante esto… ¡Ni loco dattebayo! No volvere a poner en riesgo la vida de Hinata.

-"Aquí esta Hinata-sama, ¿Cómo se encuentra?" Dijo Neji mientras entregaba mi hijo a Hina.

-"Bien nissan…"

-"Creo que tiene el Byakugan aunque no es puro como el tuyo o el mio, sus ojos no son exactamente blancos." Dijo Neji, quien al parecer se había puesto a observar cada detalle de mi niño.

-"Si, sus ojos son celestes… muy claros, muy bellos…" Dijo Hina-chan de manera maternal mientras acariciaba las mejillas del bebe. "Eres tan lindo amor." Dijo besando su frente, esta imagen me llena de ternura, sin duda alguna Hina-chan será una gran madre, definitivamente no pude haber elegido una mujer mejor. "Estaba tan preocupada por ti cuando me sentí mal… no queria estar en la oscuridad, no quería dejarte solo, tuve tanto miedo de perderte." Al parecer ella también sufrió mucho con todo esto, la veo llorar pero sin embargo veo por su expresión que no son lágrimas de dolor o miedo, son lágrimas de alegría… alegría que ambos compartimos.

-"Nosotros tambien tuvimos miedo de perderte hina-chan…" digo e inevitablemente mis lágrimas también han salido, yo pienso que llorar no es señal de debilidad si lloras de felicidad… creo que hace mucho tiempo se lo dije a Inari, que sentimental me he puesto, ni cuenta nos dimos en que momento salieron todos de la habitación, lo cierto es que debe estar cansados, ya es de madrugada y es normal.

-"Si… no quise preocuparlos, lo siento; creo que debemos ponerle un nombre a nuestro niño Naruto."Se que en este momento debo tener una sonrisa tonta… lo sé.

-"Pues yo la verdad no lo había pensado…" admito con algo de vergüenza.

-"Pensar en el fue lo que me impulso a salir de la oscuridad en que me encontraba hace unos minutos…fue la luz que me guió, ¿Qué te parece Hikaru?"

-"¡Wow es bonito dattebayo!… pero creo que suena mejor Namikaze Hyuuga Hikaru. ¿No te parece mejor?"

-"¿Namikaze?" Pregunto Hina-chan.

-"Bueno es que ahora por ciertas cositas legalmente no soy Uzumaki Naruto sino Namikaze Naruto… es el apellido de mi padre."

-"Aun suena lindo… etto… ¿ya te había mencionado que te perdono?"

-"No, quizá te habías saltado esa parte." Digo mientras lentamente me acerco para besarla de nuevo… todo iba bien hasta que cierto llanto interrumpió nuestro beso… creo que mis funciones como padre.

-"Creo que tiene hambre… etto… N-Naruto-kun podrías decirle a Sakura-san que venga."

De inmediato salí a buscar a Sakura-chan, la encontré con todos en la sala de estar, al parecer el nacimiento de Hikaru fue todo un acontecimiento.

-"Te felicito dobe, solo espero que ese mini-Naruto no sea tan tonto como tu." No tuve tiempo de responderle al teme puesto a que Senshi y Tenshi de inmediato lo mordieron.

-"¿Cómo te atreves a decirle de esa manera a Naruto-sama?" Dijo Tenshi de manera indignada.

-"¿Naruto-sama?... Dobe diles que me suelten, no me gustaría tener que freír estos cachorritos."

-"Cachorritos tu ma…"

-"Senshi no vale la pena, vamos dejenlo ya y no hagan tanto ruido." Senshi y Tenshi lo soltaron masgullando cosas que se me hacían inaceptables para dos cachorros… creo que ese vocabulario tuvo que venir de Kiba… con razón pasaban tanto tiempo con él, tomare como nota mental no dejar que mi hijo pase tanto tiempo con él.

-"Naruto te felicito ¿Cómo esta Hinata y tu hijo?" Dijo de repente Shino.

-"Ambos esta bien."Respondí. "Sakura-chan Hina te llama."

-"Bien, voy"

-"Yo también voy, quiero ver de nuevo el bebe." Dijo Karin.

Yo me quede un rato con los demás mientras las chicas conversaban con Hina-chan, todos me decían cosas como "¿Qué se siente ser padre?" o "No sabes en la que te metiste." "Pobre niño" y cosas así, yo la verdad no le vi el chiste pero ni modo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poco tiempo después salieron las chicas de la habitación y junto con los demás procedieron a descansar, la verdad ya estaba por amanecer y debido al acontecimiento nadie había pegado el ojo; estoy seguro que nunca olvidare la imagen que vi cuando entre a la habitación… Hinata estaba sentada sobre la cama con Hikaru en los brazos, dulcemente estaba acariciando sus cabellos mientras amamantaba a mi pequeño… jeje me dio mucha ternura ver la pequeña pijama blanca que Hina-chan le había puesto… creo que esto es lo que se siente se padre.

-"Creo que se durmió… jiji" suavemente tomo al bebe y lo acostó a su lado.

-"Hina-chan… etto… ¿puedo dormir con ustedes?"

-"C-Creo que mientras no vayas a pisar a Hikaru-chan esta bien." Pero que ocurrencias son esas…

-"Mocoso acostumbrate… las hembras suelen ser muy sobreprotectoras con sus cachorros." Dijo el zorro en mi mente que de repente se siente todo un experto respecto a las mujeres. "¡Urusai!"

-"Tranquila Hina-chan, seré muy cuidadoso."

Aun no puedo creer que este al lado de mi hijo y de Hinata… ella solo se dedica a verlo al igual que yo, creo que ambos estamos pensando en lo mismo, que es maravilloso tenerlo enfrente, si quizá soy muy sentimentalista… pero a mi igual no me interesa demostrárselos a ellos, no me avergüenzo de ser así con ellos… porque ellos son mi familia.

Solo espero que ahora que se arreglaron las cosas Hinata no se moleste por lo del compromiso, creo que ya puedo decírselo pero no lo haré ahora… ella esta muy cansada y hoy han pasado demasiadas cosas… prefiero decírselo mas rato.

Namikaze Hyuuga Hikaru… aun no puedo parar de pensar en lo bien que suena eso dattebayo… no creo que pueda dormir, la verdad no veo la hora de que despierte… lo mejor sera esperar y tratar de descansar porque si lo que dijo el zorro es cierto… no me quiero ni imaginar o que hará Hinata-chan donde yo arruine el bello sueño de Hikaru-chan… de tan solo pensarlo me dan escalofríos… definitivo, lo mejor es esperar.

_Continuará…._

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hikaru= luz, brillar, resplandecer, lucir

¿Qué tal el capitulo? ¿Me merezco el RR?

Quiero agradecer a Rebeca (Que me salvo de cometer una brutalidad…ponerle nombre de niña al niño y me ayudo tambien con el nombre… uff que salvada), Yukihira y a Denishitaz que me ayudaron a escoger el nombre… arigato… soy terriblemente indecisa… que haria sin ustedes… T_T

Quiero como siempre agradecer a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia… y que ademas les gusta…xd

Tambien gracias por los comentarios… por todos…^^ ponen feliz a esta humilde autora jeje

Gracias a: mabel-chan, Denishitaz, kierinahana , *-_shinofan_-*, nataliuzumaki, wily2513, LennaParis (tenias razon una pulcera algo obstentosa… diste la exacta descripcion de Hikaru uff… ^^), ETOLPLOW-KUN (No me hagas sufrir y actualiza), Meital-Lupin, sasame_nechan, jean carlos, Derama17, Dalaion, Myri Weasley28 (Espero que te agrade Hikaru ^^), armen, MN002, Heero Kusanagi (Que buena historia la tuya), znnifer (me tienes esperando T_T), Made-chan, Tsusina, _marce-chan_ por todos los RR…^^ ponen feliz a esta humilde autora y aumentan su autoestima. (Ya llegue a los 150… estoy muy feliz…uff gracias)

Espero de veras que les guste.

Sa aceptan crititcas, regaños, amenazas, comentarios, etc


	13. Mi Hogar

**Declaración:** Naruto no es mío, Hinata tampoco… ambos son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

**MI CAMINO**

**Mi Hogar.**

(Narración de Hinata)

Definitivamente ser madre no es fácil… pero sin embargo creo que mi bebe es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida; eso sin contar que las cosas están saliendo mejor de lo que imagine, aun temo despertar de mi sueño y ver que nada de esto es real, aun estoy preocupada por nuestro futuro cuando llegue la hora de regresar a Konoha… el clan, mi padre… son muchos los cuestionamientos, no obstante debo ser firme en las decisiones que he tomado, es más, podría decir ahora que me siento bien con mis decisiones, yo no me arrepiento de tener en mis brazos a mi niño… no niego que todavía tengo mis reservas para con Naruto pero tampoco niego que lo amo aun más que antes, sobre todo al ver a mi Hikaru… mi bebe… se parece mucho a su padre, creo que mas en la parte del apetito… solo espero no tener un hijo que quiera una dieta a base de ramen.

-"Hey, Hina… ¿tú te olvidaras de nosotros ahora que el amo Hikaru a nacido? ¿Ya no nos vas a querer a nosotros?" De pronto salieron los zorritos de debajo de la cama, creo que han estado escondidos algún tiempo en ese lugar, creo que siento una aire de tristeza y miedo en las palabras de Senshi.

-"¿Cómo pueden pensar que yo voy a olvidarlos o que no los quiero?, ya jamás lo olvidaría, no haría tal cosa con unos cachorritos tan especiales como ustedes dos; además ustedes dos son mis amores, eso no pueden dudarlo"

-"Pero Hinata-sama usted tendrá que volver a su hogar y nosotros… bueno nosotros tendremos que quedarnos." Afirmo Tenshi; lo que más me extraño fue que utilizara conmigo el término "sama"

-"Lastima que no puedan venir conmigo… su madre no los dejaría."

-"No tenemos madre Hinata-sama, estamos solos."

-"Somos unos zorros adultos e independientes." Afirmo con aires de orgullo Senshi, sobre todo resalto la palabra "adultos".

-"Tienen razón, algún día debo volver; aunque ustedes podrían venir conmigo, claro es su decisión, después de todo son mis zorros guardianes… ¿Qué tal si de ahora en adelante son los guardianes de Hikaru-chan?"

-"¡Sí! Así podremos ir donde sea contigo y no nos dejaras solos ¿verdad?" Definitivamente Senshi es el más inocente de los dos y ciertamente se ve emocionado con el hecho de ser el guardián del bebe.

-"Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos Hina, nada le pasara al cachorro es una promesa."

-"¡Si Hina!, además akamaru-sensei nos ha estado enseñando algunas cosas sobre cómo ser un perro ninja… claro yo no soy un perro, soy un zorro… ¡pero así es mejor! ¡Seremos los mejores zorros ninja y protegeremos a Hikaru-chan!" chillo Senshi… definitivamente este cachorro es todo un personaje.

* * *

Hikaru ha vuelto a despertar; parece que con sus dos pequeños ojos quisiera ver y entender todo a su alrededor, sus pequeñas manos se cierran alrededor de mis dedos… explorando, siento que intenta llevar mis dedos hacia su boca, deduzco que tiene hambre… como lo dije antes parece haber sacado el característico apetito de su padre.

* * *

(Narración de Naruto)

Sinceramente no pensé en ver esto en mi vida o por los menos no en mucho tiempo. Debo decir que ver a Hina-chan y a mi hijo me llena de un calor en el pecho, es algo impresionante, si antes estaba convencido de que la quería no sé que puedo decir ahora de lo que siento por ella… hasta creo que me estoy volviendo cursi…

-"**No lo creas... puedes estar seguro por completo de ello mocoso, no voy a negar que es mi primer cachorro… me alegra y todo, pero tú te estás pasando."**-

-"lo sé pero es que no puedo evitarlo-ttebayo"-

-"**Mocoso idiota, esta conversación no tiene sentido, al menos no mientras la estés viendo, cuando vuelvas a estar en un estado "racional" me avisas."**

¡Ja!, el zorro tiene algo de razón, creo que me estoy poniendo… no se… algo meloso ¿seria? No importa, es que mirarla por el resquicio de la puerta mientras esta tan concentrada arrullando suavemente a mi hijo mientras lo amamanta es algo que me produce cierta sensación que no sé muy bien cómo definir.

**-"Mocoso afeminado"**-

-"Sabes zorro, creo que para que no tengas que sufrir con mis "amaneramientos" no pienso tener más hijos, Sakura-chan me hablo de algo que se llama Va-Sec-To-Mia… es decir… no más cachorros."-

**-"¡No es necesario! Lo de afeminado solo era una broma."-**

-"Si claro…"-

Bueno dejando el tema del mi orientación sexual hay algo que de verdad me preocupa; es hora de que le diga a Hinata que estamos comprometidos… ella tiene derecho a saberlo, lo que no quiero que piense es que solo lo hago solo por compromiso y...

-"¿Qué haces ahí Naruto?"-

-"`ttebayo… menudo susto me has dado Sakura-chan, etto… yo solo iba a hablar con Hina-chan"-Dije mientras que trataba de no parecer alterado al ser descubierto espiándola.-

-"¿Y por qué sigues ahí? Bueno no importa, en todo caso yo vine a ver si Hinata me permite cargar al bebe antes de que pelo de zanahoria venga, jiji me le adelante"-

-"mmm pues… es que no se si eso va a ser posible Sakura-chan, Hina-chan le está dando de comer a Hikaru-chan."-

-"¡KYAAA!… Su nombre es verdaderamente lindo, no entiendo como siendo tu su padre es tan… ¡KAWAII!"- Ahora creo que estoy de acuerdo en algo Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan puede ser algo chillona y molesta.

-"si jeje… cuando Hikaru-chan termine de comer lo llevare contigo para que puedas cargarlo ¿de acuerdo?"

-"Creo que sí, pero si se lo das primero a pelos de zanahoria vas a ver Naruto."- Creo que tanto tiempo con la vieja de verdad está afectando a Sakura-chan.

-"No te preocupes, no lo haré."- sin más Sakura dio la vuelta y partió de nuevo hacia donde estaban los demás y yo aun estoy aquí, pensando cómo le voy a decir.

Creo que ya me decidí, debo ser delicado y prudente con lo que le voy a decir, aunque ciertamente ninguna de las dos palabras anteriores se me han dado bien en toda mi vida, espero poder utilizarlas ahora como debo.

_Que Kami me ayude_…

-"Hola Hina, ¿puedo pasar un momento?"-

-"Si Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué no habías entrado antes? Llevas tiempo ahí parado."- mierda, se me había pasado un pequeñísimo detalle… El byakugan… será un problema cuando quiera darle obsequios.

-"Hikaru-chan parece ser de un gran apetito… creo que eso lo saco de mi, jeje, espero poder llevarlo a comer ramen donde el viejo pronto."

-"si, será interesante verlos, creo que el dueño del local se hará una pequeña fortuna con ustedes dos."-Hina-chan se ve radiante, creo que el zorro tenía mucha razón, soy cursi… pero esta mujer me vuelve loco.-"¿Querías decirme algo Naruto-kun? ¿Por cierto que quería Sakura-san?"-

-"… ¿Ah?... a si, si quería llevarse a Hikaru-chan, le dije que lo estabas alimentando, parece que la pelirroja y Sakura están en una carrera a ver quién puede cargar a Hikaru primero."

-"Me imagine que pasaría algo así, ¿y bien?"-

-"Hinata… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"- creo que mejor si dejo de dar vueltas y voy directo al grano.

-"Si"-

-"A ti… ¿cuándo te di las flores te pregunta algo muy importante recuerdas?"

-"S-si..." contesto mientras dejaba a nuestro hijo en la cama.

-"Te lo preguntare una vez mas Hinata, porque en aquel momento no obtuve respuesta, ya me perdonaste pero… ¿Me aceptas? Y cuando te pregunto si me aceptas lo digo en todo el sentido de la palabra, ¿aceptas quedarte a mi lado, ser mi pareja?"-

* * *

(Narración de Hinata)

Esa pregunta me dejo helada, ni en el mejor de lo sueños me la había imaginado… bueno tal vez me la había imaginado diferente y en otras circunstancias, después de todo lo que paso, me imagine que lo olvidaría, quizá lo odiaría y estaría con mi hijo sola, sin embargo sus ojos… son tan azules, tan profundos, tan brillantes que logran hacer que yo pierda la razón.

-"Yo… no tiene objeto que trate de mentirte." Creo que esta malinterpretado mis palabras, porque sus brillantes ojos se han apagado. "yo quiero estar contigo y si te acepto, quiero estar contigo y ser tu pareja… pero antes quiero que me contestes una cosa… ¿Lo haces por qué quieres hacerlo o por que sientes que es tu deber?"-

-"Hinata, mi Luna, créeme que lo siento aquí."- Dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y la llevaba justo a la altura de su corazón-"¿No lo sientes?"- Calma Hinata, respira, no te desmayes, respira.-"Esta así por ti… nunca pienses que lo que hago lo hago en contra de mi voluntad, Porque lo que te digo es lo que quiero hacer y es mi camino ninja."-

No pude hacer más que besarlo, se que en otros tiempo me hubiera desmayado antes de que el terminara su frase, pero ahora soy más fuerte de lo que solía ser, porque ya no soy la misma y voy a luchar por mis sueños y por mi familia… mi familia jiji eso suena demasiado bien.

-"Hinata, te sonrojaste por ese atrevido beso o… ¿estabas pensando en algo más excitante?"- Por kami que mente.

-"¡Naruto-kun!... eres un hentai"- Pero claro que no me molestaría otra vez estar entre sus brazos… no obstante aun pienso que es un pervertido.

-"Hinata ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el "–Kun" de mi nombre? no es que no me guste cualquier palabra que salga de tus labios, pero tampoco es que sea de mi agrado que mi prometida me trate como si no me tuviera confianza."-

-"Esta bien, Naruto."

-"¿Ves? Suena mucho mejor."- ¡Me está besando de nuevo! Respira Hinata, respira.-"Hinata ¿Te puedo decir una cosa pero no te enojas?"- esto ya no me gusta, que podría ser…

-"¿Qué pasa Naruto?, me estas asustando…"

-"Yo me tome el atrevimiento de pedirle tu mano a tu padre antes de que aceptaras."

* * *

(Narración de Naruto)

Se ha quedado en silencio… la regué, pero tenía que saberlo, tenía derecho, solo espero que lo que me llevo tanto tiempo solucionar no se venga abajo…

-"¿Por qué?"- pregunta de manera serena.

-"Porque tenía la fe que te recuperaría, de que volveríamos a estar juntos y que tu y yo seriamos una familia."

-"¿Esta esto relacionado con tu cambio de apellido?"- Kami…

-"Si Hinata, formar un clan era la unica forma de evitar perderlos, a ambos y que de alguna manera estuvieran protegidos de las leyes del clan Hyuuga."

Otra vez se ha quedado en silencio…

-"¿Estas molesta Hina-chan?"-

-"No, aprecio mucho de tu parte que hayas decidido ser sincero conmigo, también aprecio tu preocupación hacia nuestro hijo y hacia mí, lo que pasa es que en cierto modo siento que no fui participe en esas decisiones y eso en parte me molesta."

-"Lo siento mucho y por eso te pedí con anticipación que no te molestaras, tú conoces las razones por las que tome esa decisión, además era la única manera civilizada de mantener a nuestro hijo lejos del concejo de tu clan… ¿Me perdonas?"- si me dice que no enloqueceré, no creo que mi estado financiero aguante otra tanda de obsequios…y tengo el presentimiento de que haber dejado a Ino a cargo de la casa no fue buena idea.

-"No tengo nada de que perdonarte, entiendo la posición en la que estabas."-

-"Si no estás molesta… ¿entonces este humilde servidor puede besarte hasta dejarte sin aliento?"-

-"ey, pis, Tenshi… ¿notas que Naruto-sama es un hentai?"-¡por Kami! ¿Que uno no puede tener algo de privacidad? Lo único que me calma son las risas de Hina-chan… se burla de mí, no es justo.

-"shhh… ¡Silencio Senchi!"- por fin algo de respeto- "El Hecho de que Naruto-sama sea un pervertido no te da derecho a llamarlo como tal, debes tenerle más respeto."- Si claro… quien lo dice… él también se burla de mí, eso sin contar a Hinata que parece que utiliza todas sus fuerzas para contener su risa.

-"Algunos personajes se van a quedar en este bosque si siguen así."

-"¡Nooo!... Hina, nosotros queremos ir contigo… ¡ayúdanos! ¡No lo volveremos a hacer!"- Chillaron juntos.

-"Naruto, no digas eso, ten algo de paciencia es que ellos apenas son unos pequeños."- Que astutos… puedo ver la picardía en sus grandes y llorosos ojos, no obstante estoy seguro que con esos ojos de cachorrito lo único que hacen es manipular a Hinata.

-"No estoy de acuerdo Hinata, ellos saben perfectamente lo que dicen."-

-"No Naruto, ellos son apenas unos pequeños y dulces cachorros."-Si claro… sobretodo dulces. -"Además es mejor que les tengas algo de paciencia porque… cuando volvamos a Konoha ellos irán con nosotros."-

-"Además somos los guardianes de Hikaru-chan, por eso tenemos que ir con ustedes."- Si claro… que abnegados resultaron estos cachorros.

**-"Es cierto mocoso de ahora en adelante estos serán los guardianes de mi cachorro; es más que necesario."**

Parece que no tengo alternativa…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Ya han pasado algunos días desde que nació Hikaru-chan; Neji, Shino, Kiba y Sakura se han adelantado a nuestro regreso, aunque debo agregar que eso no le sentó tan bien a Sakura, pero creo ya que es tiempo que madure y que se dé cuenta de que Sasuke tiene que regresar por sí mismo, sin presiones de nuestra parte porque ya no es un niño y tiene que saber que sus acciones tiene consecuencias. Sin embargo aun estoy aquí, ante él… pero ahora ya no como el niñato que quería obligarlo a volver si no como el amigo que aun está dispuesto a escucharlo.

-"No me vas a decir nada dobe."- Me dice, se que aun espera que yo reacciones como lo solía hacer… no sabe cuán equivocado esta.

-"¿Que deseas que te diga Sasuke-baka?"-

-"…Hmp"-

-"Si lo sé, ¿esperabas tal vez que buscara una batalla contigo el día de hoy con mi mujer y mi hijo a menos de diez metros para obligarte a volver a casa no es cierto?"

-"Si tal vez eso fue lo que me espere."-

-"No, aun quiero que vuelvas pero esta vez quiero que seas tú el que lo decidas"- ahora que veo mejor su expresión cuando hablo con el acerca de volver se torna sombrío-"¿Que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante Sasuke? Ya mataste a tu hermano, a Orichimaru… ¿no descanso tu sed de venganza con ello?"

-"Sabes que mi hermano era inocente, y no, no puedo parar hasta tener la cabeza de Danzou en mis manos."-

-"¿Sasuke eso te hará sentir tranquilo? Creo que ya comprobamos que con la venganza una lleva a otra… ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de parar? ¿Crees que esta es la vida que tu hermano quería que tuvieras? ¿Crees que el sacrifico su vida por ello?"-

-"¿Y tú crees que Danzou hará lo mismo? ¿Crees tú acaso que podré volver a la aldea aun cuando ese hombre este con vida? Danzou es una amenaza y lo sabes… ¿Crees acaso que no intentara hacer nada para obtener a tu hijo?"-

-"Yo…"-

-"No te engañes dobe, bien sabes que aquel chiquillo posee un chakra casi ilimitado, pude sentirlo cuando aún estaba en el vientre de su madre, no puedo ni imaginarme lo que pasara con los años y un entrenamiento ninja, no puedes simplemente esconderlo y esperar que nada pase y yo simplemente no puedo solo olvidar el pasado."-

-"Yo no estoy pensando eso Sasuke y pobre de la insulsa alma que intente tan siquiera tocar a mi hijo porque deseara ni haber nacido… estoy dispuesto a plantear la posibilidad de negociamiento pero tampoco voy a permitir que dañen a mi familia, despellejaría a ese maldito antes; solo quiero que pienses lo que está haciendo con tu vida… y no solo con tu vida si no con la vida de los miembros de Taka."

-"Hmp, dobe."

Ambos nos hemos quedado sin palabras durante algún tiempo, no puedo negar que ciertamente me inquieta el asunto de Danzou, ese hombre no conoce el significado de la palabra límites.

**-"Pues si por mala suerte para el se le ocurre la mala idea de hacer algo… morirá, yo kyūbi no kitsune juro por el nombre de todos los bijus que ese hombre siquiera mira mi cachorro y morirá de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible, tanto que clamara que apliquen Shiki Fūjin sobre el."-** creo que en esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con el maldito zorro.

-"Dobe… voy a pedirte algo, lleva a Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo contigo."- No me esperaba esta reacción de su parte.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Qué va a pasar contigo Sasule?"-

-"aun no lo sé, ellos no tienen una aldea a la que puedan llegar y gracias a mi aun vagan por todo el mundo ninja sin poder establecer sus vidas, creo que es justo para ellos."-

-"Puedes contar con eso Sasuke, espero que no cometas tonterías Teme."-

-"¡Ja! ¿Y eres tu quien me lo dice?"-

* * *

(Narración de Karin)

Esto es deprimente, ya no se qué hacer, bueno si se que hacer, obvio tengo que aceptar la propuesta de Naruto-san y partir hacia Konoha y no es que no me agrade la idea pero después de tantos años con Taka una termina acostumbrándose a estos tres impulsivos. Como primera medida se que Sasuke no ira, eso era de esperarse aunque debo confesar que me da un poco de tristeza dado a que con el tiempo y después de haber superado mi obsesión llegue a considerarlo mi amigo. Bueno juugo ya acepto ir a Konoha con la promesa de una nueva vida, sin embargo Suigetsu dijo que tenía que pensar mejor las cosas…

Ahhh… esto me frustra, la verdad saber que es posible que se aleje de mí me frustra y eso no debería pasar, bueno el y yo somos como decirlo… "amigos con derechos" o algo así, ciertamente nunca aclaramos nada y yo siempre pensé que Taka seguiría junto; bueno nada es para siempre y yo simplemente no tengo derecho a pedirle nada, aunque de ninguna manera voy a demostrárselo.

-"¿Qué tal Hinata? ¿Cómo se encuentra el pequeño glotón? Siempre que lo veo lo encuentro pegado a pecho de su madre."-

-"jeje, creo que tiene usted algo de razón, este es mi pequeño glotón y está muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Aunque usted no parece estar muy bien… ¿Le preocupa algo Karin-san? Últimamente la noto algo decaída, ¿tendrá que ver algo con la disolución de Taka?"-

-"La verdad… no sé, algo, creo que no se me dan bien los cambios."-

-"Yo creo que es otra cosa la cual la incómoda, aunque entiendo el hecho de que no quiera comentarme a mi siendo yo prácticamente una desconocida."

-"No es eso Hinata… es que… yo, bueno."-

-"No te preocupes, estoy segura de que las cosas mejoraran, sea lo que sea que te preocupe."-

-"Yo también lo espero… Dime ¿Qué tal es vivir en tu aldea?"-

-"mmm… por lo regular es tranquila, bueno relativamente."-

-"Creo que será interesante vivir en su villa, a juugo le sentara muy bien y creo que también a mí."-

-"No te preocupes por él Karin-san, no creo que él pueda separarse de ti."-

-"¡Que cosas dices mujer! Eso no es lo que me preocupa."-dije fingiendo molestia.

-"Yo creo que sí, solo dale tiempo para pensar las cosas… ya verás."

-"Ojala todo sea tan fácil como dices."-

-"Ya lo veras."- me dice Hinata-san… ojala tenga razón.

Ahora vuelvo a estar sola, necesito pensar… aunque casi siempre llego a la misma conclusión, no quiero alejarme de él y tampoco puedo obligarlo a partir con nosotros, es su decisión y tengo que dejar que sea libre de nuevo, debo madurar…

-"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar empacando o algo así?"- Suigetsu me sorprendió de repente

-"¡Tú! me imagino que estas descansando o algo así… siempre eres muy flojo Suigetsu."

-"Quizás tengas razón."-

-"¿Ya has pensado que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante?"-

-"Si me hubieras preguntado hace una hora atrás te hubiera dicho que no lo sé. Ahora lo que no se es que clase de cosa me hiciste bruja."

-"¡¿Como que Bruja?!... estúpido de mierd…" ¡Me está besando!... ¡No lo entiendo!

-"Sabes, yo no pensaba ir a ningún sitio, además no tengo a nadie… o al menos eso pensaba hasta hace algunos instantes."

-"¿Qué quieres decir ahora?… maldito flojo."

-"Que ahora te tengo a ti y quiero ir donde vayas tu."

-"Que cursi…"-

-"¡Ah! Pero bien que estabas sufriendo por eso…"-

-"¿Yo? No me jodas…"

-"Yo creo que es eso precisamente lo que quieres… que te joda."

-"Hmp…"- Ahs mejor me dejo llevar, cuando llegue el momento me arrepentiré de demostrarle mi debilidad, pero eso será en otro momento.

* * *

(Narración de Hinata)

Ya debemos partir hacia Konoha, estoy terriblemente nerviosa además no demoraremos en llegar… me pregunto que dira mi padre cuando conozca a Hikaru-chan… por lo menos se que Hanabi-chan va a estar encantada con él, solo hay algo que me inquieta un poco, bueno solo un poco, la verdad es que más bien siento cierta sensación de vergüenza pues según Naruto ahora que estamos comprometidos debemos vivir juntos, no es que no quiera pero la situación es diferente, mi conciencia me dice que no debo avergonzarme pero yo sin querer sigo haciéndolo, bueno eso ya es un rasgo de mi personalidad.

Vaya, es impresionante el cambio que ha sufrido mi cuerpo, me miro en el espejo y ya no veo los mismos rasgos que tenía antes, mis caderas aumentaron y mi busto…

-"Si antes me avergonzaba de mi busto no se qué va a pasar ahora, tengo los pechos aun más grandes que antes…"-

-"Es normal mi vida, alimentas a un pequeño agujero negro. Pero a mí me gustas aun mas así"- Me di el susto de mi vida cuando sentí a Naruto atrás de mi, e inmediatamente intente cubrirme.

-"Cuando vas a aceptar que no debes ser así conmigo. Claro que tu timidez aun me resulta encantadora."-Dijo Naruto mientras sus brazos me cubren posesivamente.

-"Ahora no Naruto, recuerda que debemos partir ya, déjame terminar de vestirme."-

-"Si no supiera que cuando lleguemos te tendré solo para mí, te encerraría, no te dejaría vestir y te haría el amor como un loco."-

-"¡Naruto!"-

-"Si, si, mejor iré a ver si los demás están listos."-

-"Si, mira si Tenshi y Senshi aun sigue con Hikaru."-

-"Por kami si no se le despegan –ttebayo."-

-"jaja, son sus guardianes… es su tarea."-

-"¿No puedo ser yo tu guardián y pegarme a ti durante todo el día, sobre todo en este mismo instante?"- Dijo mientras me mostraba una sonrisa perversa.

-"Naruto…" Dije a modo de advertencia.

-"Si, si, ya voy."-

-"Por cierto toma las cosas del bebe."- Dije para que saliera, la verdad a mi no me molestaría quedarme más tiempo aquí, pero debemos volver, extraño la aldea, extraño mi hogar.

* * *

(Narración de Sasuke)

De nuevo estoy solo pero eso ya no me importa en lo absoluto, cada vez se hace más pesado vivir en sí, aun más cuando no hay razones para hacerlo. Veo como todos tienen una razón para seguir y yo aun sigo sin nada… el dobe tiene a Hinata y su hijo, tuve la oportunidad de tenerlo en mis brazos y sentir como la ilusión de algún día tener un heredero Uchiha crecía pero eso no es una opción, la sangre de los Uchihas no es más que una peste que ha causado dolor y destrucción a todo lo que toca…

Hmp… hasta Suigetsu tiene a Karin, el único al que verdaderamente admiro es a juugo, él solo busca un lugar tranquilo donde pueda hacer una nueva vida así no tenga a nadie.

-"¿Seguro que no vas con nosotros Teme?"- y vuelve el tema otra vez.

-"Estoy seguro, además este lugar está bien."- sin duda mentí, pero es mejor así.

-"Esta bien Teme, es hora de partir, recuerda que aun tienes oportunidad de seguir adelante."-

-"Hmp… es mejor que se vayan."-

Lo siento Naruto pero no puedo simplemente olvidar el pasado y abandonar mi venganza, debo terminar con lo que comencé y Danzou es mi objetivo.

* * *

(En Konoha)

-"¿Ahora si díganme a que debo el honor de tener aquí al concejo Hyuuga?"-

-"venimos a ofrecerte un trato Danzou."-

-"¿Y qué trato es ese? ¿Qué podrían ofrecerme ustedes y a cambio de qué?"-

-"No te hagas el ignorante, lo que te ofrecemos es al bastardo Hyuuga y lo que queremos a cambio es fortalecer el respaldo por parte de raíz."-

-"Vaya… y que piensa Hiashi al respecto."-

-"Pues él no tiene porque enterarse, ¿te imaginas el hijo de jinyuriki del Kyubi en tus filas?"-

-"El hijo de esa bestia, definitivamente me gusta… pero debo pensarlo."

-"Esta bien, esperaremos tu respuesta, la heredera prodiga llegara pronto así que procura no tardarte Danzou."-

-"…."-

-"¿Qué piensa hacer Danzou-sama?"

-"Hace años quise tener al jinyuriki del Kyubi en mis filas pero el viejo Saturobi me lo impidió; ahora la vida me ha dado una nueva oportunidad y no pienso desperdiciarla."-

-"¿Quiere que emprendamos la búsqueda antes de su llegada?"-

-"No para nada, será interesante experimentar algunos de los jutsus que ha desarrollado Kabuto… Fu, Torune su misión es raptar al chico una vez lleguen a Konoha; no quiero errores."-

-"Hai."

GOMEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNN

Sé que tarde demasiado… T_T Pero aquí estoy ^^ actualizando esta historia (además de deseos reprimidos... xD)

Bueno ciertamente la historia está casi en el final… pero el concejo Hyuuga y Danzou se llevaran una sorpresita.

Quiero agradecer a Myri, a emuma y a denis-chan que siempre me aportan ideas… ^^

Gracias por sus Reviews me encantan, enserio….

Quiero agradecer a LennaParis, ETOLPLOW-KUN, KENSA-CHAN, _marce-chan_, anju-sama2009, znnifer (Gracias de nuevo por lo del nombre… solo me emocione…xD), Made-chan, ChipiTo-Kun, nataliuzumaki, hinata uzumaki, Tsusina, hiromihyuga24, Heero Kusanagi, aAnNaz, La-Poeta, valerie, koolcag, meg-chan, Black Fire, ana-gaara, Eliana.

Espero de veras que les guste y de nuevo me disculpo.

Por cierto… ¡arriba el NaruHina!

Se aceptan críticas, regaños, amenazas, comentarios, etc


	14. Orgullo

**Declaracion:** Naruto no es mio, Hinata tampoco… ambos son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Alto contenido NaruHina. ^^

* * *

**MI CAMINO.**

**Orgullo**

(Narración de Naruto)

El camino a Konoha aun es largo, hace días que partimos de aquel lugar dejando a Sasuke en allí, fue muy difícil para mí comprenderlo pero por fin puedo aceptar que lo hice, fue lo mejor para ambos, _el necesita pensar y yo necesito vivir mi vida_... una nueva vida con la cual ahora estoy entusiasmado, una nueva oportunidad para tener lo que siempre me hizo falta, una familia.

De reojo miro a los ex-integrantes de Taka, al parecer ellos también están cansados de luchar contra la corriente y los obstáculos, ahora que lo pienso ha debido ser difícil estar de un lado para otro sin un lugar al cual poder llamar hogar; he conocido mejor a Suigetsu… creo que tiene una personalidad muy similar a la de Kiba aunque con la diferencia que es un poco masoquista, siempre está buscando molestar a Karin quien siempre termina por agredirlo físicamente… y por supuesto verbalmente, aunque debo decir que a pesar de que pelean constantemente parecen quererse demasiado.

-"Naruto-kun, ¿Cuánto más crees que tardemos en llegar?"-pregunto de manera dulce _mi Hime_.

-"No mucho, debemos llevar un paso leve, no es como que nadie nos estuviera persiguiendo y además Suigetsu parece cansado, eso sin contar que no quiero correr cuando llevamos a nuestro hijo en brazos."-

-"Tienes razón… es que solo quiero… bueno la verdad es que los he extrañado tanto a todos, ya quiero ver a Hanabi-chan, también me gustaría hablar con mi oto-san."-

-"todo a su tiempo Hina-chan, todo a su tiempo."-Digo para tranquilizarla, aunque para ser sincero yo también quiero llegar pronto, entre más rápido aclare las cosas allí será mejor.

**-"Oye mocoso, no es de mi incumbencia pero no crees que el Uchiha se quedo demasiado tranquilo."-**

-"_Ya lo sabes zorro, el volverá, lo que hizo lo hizo para no involucrar más a sus compañeros… en cualquier momento aparecerá buscando cazar a Danzou, de cualquier manera eso nos beneficia… ¡Oh no! ¡Ya estoy hablando como tú_!".

-"**Jajaja, el mocoso está sacando las garras, no te asombres, es la influencia de mi personalidad sobre la tuya, sin embargo por algún motivo pienso que soy el perdedor sobre esta fusión y aunque me disguste aceptarlo hay menos de mi en nosotros, tu forma de ser predomina y eso es molesto."**

-"_No te quejes zorro_."-

-"**Si eso para ti es fácil decirlo, no eres el que se empieza a comportar como un niñato estúpido**."-

-"¡Hōzuki Suigetsu! ¡Bájate ahora mismo de ese pobre animalito!"- No todos los días ve esta escena-ttebayo.

-"No molestes mujer… estoy cansado, hemos caminado demasiado."-

-"¡Eh! ¡Yo no soy un animalito! Me llamo Senshi y soy un zorro-ninja."- Este zorrito tiene una personalidad algo escandalosa.

-**"Quien lo dice…".** Menciono el zorro con desdén, al parecer esta algo irritable.

-"Suigetsu lo digo en serio, no tienes derecho a estar sobre los zorros de esa manera, además ellos han caminado sin quejarse no entiendo como lo haces tú."

-"No molestes, el se ofreció."-

-"Yo me ofrecí."-Dijo Senshi tratando de quitarle culpa a Suigetsu.-

-"Ba-ja-te. Además no es bueno que los cachorros estén tanto tiempo transformados, hace rato que nos siguen algunas presencias y los zorros deben estar en forma si llegan a atacar."

-"Es cierto Senshi vuelve a tu forma original, si atacan debemos tener las reservas de chakra completas, no importa que Naruto-sama este con nosotros, tenemos la obligación y el honor de ser los guardianes de Hikaru-sama así que compórtate como un "zorro-ninja""- Dijo con seriedad el pequeño zorro blanco, creo que se toma con seriedad su papel, a veces pienso que es como era Sasuke cuando éramos Genin, si, tiene la prepotencia que él solía tener y el otro zorro, bueno el otro se parece… ¡A mí!

-"Ella tiene razón, creo saber quiénes son y que buscan."- dije, me imagino que Danzou empezó a moverse.

-"No creo que hagan nada, por lo que veo están en una formación de exploración y rastreo."- dijo Hina quien tenía activo su byakugan.

Solo planean obtener información, que se traerá ese hombre entre las manos, a veces creo que no es más que una rata de alcantarilla y que debí dejar que Sasuke se encargara de él, o no se tal vez encargarme de él yo mismo, solo que no creo que valga la pena ensuciarme las manos con él pero estoy más que seguro que dará problemas en algún momento.

**-"No te preocupes mocoso, si aquel momento llegase ya verás lo que ambos haremos… no sabes cuán grande es tu poder ahora, el mío y ya no tendrás el problema de perder la conciencia en el proceso, seremos invencibles mocoso… solo deja que esa escoria nos dé una excusa para hacerlo pedazos… solo deja que nos dé una buena excusa, nadie toca a mi cachorro o a mi hembra sin sufrir las consecuencias."**-

* * *

(Narración de Hinata)

Han pasado varios días; tres con exactitud y aquellos que nos sigue no han parado de hacerlo, hoy llegaremos a Konoha no falta mucho para llegar me imagino que ya en ese lugar nos daremos cuenta que planean nuestros "escoltas" aunque no es para nada difícil imaginar que desean; podría casi afirmar que son ninjas enviados por el concejo del clan, lo que me tiene consternada aun es el porqué están en una posición de exploración y no han atacado, quiero creer que es porque no se creen capaces de contrarrestar a Naruto y no porque estén haciendo otros planes.

**-"Hinata."- **

He comenzado a mirar a todos lados, sin embargo parece que nadie me habla.

**-"Hinata."-**

-"¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?"-

-"¿Por qué lo preguntas Hina-chan?"-Dice él como si se sintiera extrañado y no pasara nada.

-"No lo sé, tú me llamaste."-

-"Hime, discúlpame pero yo no te llame."-Contesto Naruto-kun y siguió caminando como si nada.

A veces creo que Naruto-kun se comporta como un niño, eso de llamarme e ignórame… bueno, no es muy maduro de su parte.

**-"No es Naruto quien te llama **_**Hime**_."

Escuche decir, miro a todos lados pero realmente no entiendo…

**-"Hina-hime, creo que hemos adquirido un vinculo inesperado, pero que en su momento nos puede ser de utilidad… sé que no estás asustada, es más, así quiero pensarlo sin embargo no has dicho nada y eso me preocupa**."-

_-"Kyuubi-sama…."_

-"**Sin el sama**."

-"_E-Etto, está bien, yo no sé qué decir, yo… no me asusta."_

**-"Como lo mencione antes este es un vinculo inesperado, creo que es consecuencia de que ahora lleves cierta cantidad de mi chacka."**

-"_Yo… lo siento m-mucho Kyuubi-sama._"-

-"**No te disculpes Hime, de ahora en adelante no debes hacerlo al menos no conmigo a excepción de que estés mirando otro macho o… ¡Grrr! No te preocupes algo de la personalidad del mocoso tiene a salir a veces, lo que quería decir era que desde ahora serás en parte mi pareja y yo Kyūbi no Yōko que soy casi un dios… bueno mejor dicho un demonio, quiero que seas una hembra orgullosa… bueno no de que yo sea un demonio si no de lo que eres… ¡Grr! ¡Maldito Mocoso!... volviendo al tema quiero que estés segura de ti misma, ya no tienes que agachar la cabeza ante nadie, no tienes porque hacerlo ahora eres mi pareja… bueno del mocoso también**"-

_Bueno la humildad no es suyo_.

**-"Hina-Hime, escuche eso."-**

_-"E-Etto, G-Gomen_."- solo yo puedo tartamudear mentalmente, ya no tengo remedio, además creo que los demás me están mirando extraño solo eso me faltaba.

-"¿Pasa algo hina-chan?"- Me pregunta Naruto.

-"E-Etto… no nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"-

-"Porque estas totalmente roja-ttebayo, ¿no será que mi hime está pensado en cosas pervertidas?_"-_Pregunta susurrándome al oído.

-"¡N-Naruto-kun! ¿c-como dices esas c-cosas?... Etto… es mi turno de llevar el bebe."- Dije para desviar su atención, a lo que él respondió poniendo a mi bebe entre mis brazos y dándome un beso en la mejilla al ver que continuaba completamente abochornada, además las risas ahogadas de nuestros compañeros de viaje no ayuda.

* * *

(Narración de Naruto)

Ya puedo ver la entrada a Konoha, como siempre Izumo y Kotetsu esta custodiando la entrada a la aldea. A mi lado puedo sentir la tensión del grupo, es decir, la preocupación por parte de los ex-miembros de Taka al pensar seguramente que no serán bien recibidos parece que el más preocupado es Juugo, creo que piensa que puede perder el control y Sasuke no estará aquí para ayudarle a controlarlo, pero yo se que ya la vieja encontrara una solución para su problema.

La otra persona que parece estar turbada con su regreso es Hinata, por momentos creo que puedo ver sus ojos brillar de emoción, de alegría tal vez, pero por otros parece terriblemente triste y solo se aferra con fuerza a Hikaru, creo que está pensando en las cosas de su clan o bueno del que solía ser su clan.

-"¡Naruto!, hace tiempo que no te veíamos ¿Misión larga?"- Me pregunto Kotetsu al llegar.

-"Algo así, bueno creo que iré donde la vieja a reportarme."-Dije para pasar rápidamente.

-"¡Hyuuga Hinata!"- chillo Izumo-"Según tu clan teníamos que reportar de inmediato si aparecías, yo no creo que seas una ninja renegada… no tienes cara, ¡además estas bellísima!"- ¡Grrr!

-"Si, bueno ella viene conmigo, además no es Hyuuga… es Namikaze Hinata."- ¡Jo! Pagaría lo que vale mi collar para conservar evidencia fotográfica de sus expresiones.

-"jeje… bueno, ¿y ellos?"- Pregunto kotetsu para cambiar de tema.

-"ellos vienen con nosotros"- dije refiriéndome a Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu.

-"¿Y los perritos también?"- Creo que Izumo ha vuelto a cometer un grave error.

-"¡¿A quién llamas "perritos"?! ¡Somos zorros! ¡ZORROS-NINJAS!"-Grito Senshi ya transformado e indignado por la "ofensa" que acababa de recibir-"¿y te haces llamar ninja?... eres una vergüenza deberían quitarte la banda, no eres merecedor de ella, eres…"-

-"Senshi ya basta."-exclamo Tenshi con esperanzas de calmar a su hermano.

-"Nada de basta esto es el colmo, confundir un zorro con un perro… ni siquiera un perro-ninja un perrito… Amo pido permiso para atacarlo."-No puedo creerlo, pensé que se dirigía a mí, pero lo veo dirigiéndose a Hikaru que ha estallado en llanto al escuchar el alboroto.- "¡Vez! Hasta el amo se ha molestado, esto no se queda asi… ¡Katon…"-Esto esta saliéndose de control.

-"Senshi detente."- dijo Hinata mientras trataba de calmar al bebe, lo raro fue que ese cachorro le hizo caso, es demasiado impulsivo. –"Lo que pasa es que el bebe debe comer, es debido a eso que llora… además no creo que fuera intensión de Izumo-san ofenderte, él es una buena persona y camarada de nosotros, no debes atacarlo eso está mal."-

-"Esta bien Hina-chan… gomen."- Kami… lo peor es que parece realmente arrepentido.-"Gomen Izumo-san."-

-"No te preocupes, la verdad fue que fue mi culpa."- ¡oh! cachorro manipulador… solo basta con cristalizar sus ojos y ponerlos grandes y asunto solucionado.

-"Mendokusai… debí suponer que tanto jaleo era tuyo Naruto."-

-"Hola Shikamaru, por lo menos saluda."- No saluda, viene con la habitual pereza y yo soy el culpable de todo.

-"Hola, Si bueno lo que sea, la Hokage los quiere ver en la oficina."-Dice mientras se rasca la nuca.-"Por cierto, bienvenida de nuevo Hinata, será mejor que le avise a la problemática de Temari que estas aquí."

-"Arigato Shikamaru-kun."- Respondió ella en un susurro.

De camino a la oficina de la vieja Hinata no pronuncio palabra alguna, solo me miraba de vez en cuando con una sonrisa enigmática, claro que no era como las que solía dar Sai, sin embargo tampoco puedo descifrarla. Llegamos a la torre de la vieja y al subir veo a Shizune que sonríe y saluda pero es hacia Hinata que va directamente.

-"Hola Naruto, Hinata-san que gusto verla, Tsunade-sama los espera… etto, ¿me permites cargarlo?"- Dijo dirigiéndose a Hinata.

-"C-Claro Shizune-san."- acepto tímidamente Hinata y le entrego a Hikaru, al parecer Hinata esta tan nerviosa que no nota que su tartamudeo ha vuelto.

Entramos a la oficina de la vieja, Karin y Suigetsu esperaron afuera con Shizune y Hikaru ya que tenía que hablar primero con la vieja sobre ellos, tenía que convencerla de que era bueno de que ellos se quedaran en la aldea; al pasar tome a Hinata de la mano, quería que supiera que estaba con ella, que la apoyaba.

-"Hinata… ahorrémonos el sermón esta vez, pero creo que debiste pedir mi ayuda, corriste demasiado peligro huyendo asi de la aldea, bueno ya que… y bien, ¿Dónde está?"-

-"¿Dónde está quien vieja?"-

-"Por última vez Naruto… NO ME LLAMES VIEJA."- la verdad fue que me encogí al escucharla, pensé que me mandaría a volar ya que no ha dejado ese habito.-"hablo de tu hijo."-

-"E-Etto… esta con Shizune, Tsunade-sama."-Hablo hinata, creo que puedo ver las gotas de sudor en su nuca, debo de dejar de comportarme como un niño.

**-"¿Tú crees?"- **

-"¡SHIZUNE!"-Grito la vieja, al momento ella dentro corriendo, creo que la pobre está acostumbrada.-"Ven dámelo… ¡oh pero si es una lindura!, solo espero que no sea como tu Naruto porque sino la aldea estará en problemas."

-"Tsunade-sama hay algo de lo que quiero hablar."-dije para decirle lo de los ex-integrantes de taka.

-"Ya habla Naruto, la última vez que me dijiste de esa manera tuve que restaurar un clan y firmar un acta de compromiso porque preñaste a tu novia fugitiva que era la heredera de uno de los clanes más problemáticos de la aldea, sin ofender Hinata, siempre me pides algo cuando me llamas así, es eso o me traes sake… por eso es mejor que hables de una vez ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?"- mire de reojo a Hinata y estaba totalmente sonrojada… era mejor no prolongar esto.

-"Lo que quiero es que instaures a los que eran miembros del equipo de Sasuke como ninjas de Konoha, ellos están dispuestos a ser leales, además hay uno de ellos que sufre de un trastorno de doble personalidad, le cuesta mucho trabajo controlarse y si lo puedes ayudar seria fiel a Konoha de eso estoy seguro."

-"Ya sabía yo que traías otro problema, pero creo que podre convencer al concejo… esos vejetes molestan demasiado, además esto podría ser una aporte importante ya que la persona que dices que tiene el trastorno es el primer portador del sello maldito; Si, pueden quedarse pero estarán bajo vigilancia."-

-"Gracias vie… Tsunade-sama."-por poco.

-"Más te vale Naruto, ¡Shizune!... ¡Trae sake! Hay que celebrar en nombre del clan Namikaze."- Si claro, lo que quería era una excusa para beber.

* * *

La reunión en la oficina de la vieja duro algunos minutos, ella es como una madre para mi, aun recuerdo su expresión cuando vio a Hikaru… dijo que le recordaba tanto a mi padre, también dijo que ero-sennin estaría orgulloso del hombre en que me he convertido. Por otra parte Suigetsu y Karin se alojaran en el que solía ser mi apartamento, Hina pensó que era bueno que ellos tuvieran algo de intimidad y yo pensé que era bueno tener lejos de mi hijo a una pareja con problemas de sadomasoquismo, juugo por su parte decidió irse a la zona de los Uchihas, total Sasuke no se molestara porque él la ocupe.

* * *

(Narración de Hinata.)

La casa es hermosa, Ino, Ten-ten y lee hicieron un gran trabajo; debo agradecérselos cuando los vea ya que nos quisieron dar un espacio para descansar del viaje y de todo lo que ha pasado, fue gracioso ver la nota de los gastos de la casa que dejo Ten-Ten, al parecer ella obligo a Ino a controlarse en los gasto, incluso dejo para Naruto-kun una lista donde indicaba como debía invertir su dinero y su tiempo, además creo que incluyo una pequeña amenaza de su parte porque pude ver un muñeco dibujado que tenia algunos kunais enterrados… creo sin duda que ese muñeco simbolizaba a Naruto-kun, jamás lo había visto cambiar tanto de color en tan poco tiempo, paso de rojo a palido. No obstante la casa esta hermosa, además tiene un jardín muy bello y las flores son…

-"Si no te gusta puedes cambiar todo Hina-chan."- Dice Naruto-kun mientras me abraza por la espalda.

-"No es eso, todo está muy bello, estas flores eran las preferidas de mi madre… antes de morir tenía un jardín secreto donde solía plantarlas, después de que murió yo seguí cuidándolas y ahora míralas mi ni-san y Hanabi-chan tuvieron que haberlas cuidado por mi y las trajeron aquí, estas flores son uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de mi madre… por eso es que las valoro tanto."-

-"Me alegro que te guste y que puedas tener aquí algo que es tan importante en tu vida, además nuestros amigos trabajaron mucho en ello… ya sabes ¡Con toda la llama de su juventud-ttebayo!"- Dice Naruto mientras me hala al interior de la casa y sonríe alegremente, típico de el… creo que esa fue la sonrisa que me enamoro. -"Vamos, quiero que veas la cuna que Yamato-sensei hizo para nuestro hijo, También quiero que conozcas nuestra habitación."- dice mirándome pícaramente.

-"Espera Naruto… etto, ¿podrías cuidar a Hikaru-kun un rato por mi?"-

-"Si, pero ¿Por qué?"-

-"Porque quiero hablar con mi padre."-Dije explicándole.

-"Voy contigo."- Dice tomando las cosas del bebe dispuesto a salir conmigo.

-"No, esto es algo que debo hacer yo sola, además no es prudente acercar a Hikaru a ese lugar."- dije sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo.

-"Es que no quiero que vallas sola, estamos juntos en esto ¿recuerdas?"-me dijo haciendo un puchero.

-"Naruto-kun… ¿Confías en mi?"-Dije mientras enredaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-"Si pero no quiero que vallas sola a ese lugar, confió en tu padre pero no en el resto de tu familia yo…" – Solo pude calmarlo con un beso, tratando de con el no solo darle tranquilidad a Naruto-kun sino también para darme algo de valor.-"Tenshi ira contigo entonces… solo no te tardes ¿sí?... Hikaru y yo te estaremos esperando"-

-"Esta bien."-

-"Hinata… cuando regreses tendrás que besarme así de nuevo como compensación... ¿De acuerdo?"- Yo solo asentí y salí directo al lugar que siempre llame casa pero nunca pude llamar hogar.

* * *

Aquí estoy en frente a la puerta de la casa principal Hyuuga, los miembros de la rama secundaria me saludan con gusto pero con temor, temor a ser vistos por el concejo y a ser castigados por saludar o hacer reverencias ante un miembro de la familia que es considerado un paria como yo, es triste saber que la mitad de tu familia no te valora… y que la otra mitad lo hace con miedo, también es triste ver como los miembros de una familia pueden oprimir tanto a sus pares, yo nunca entendí como podían ser esas las bases de una familia "honorable", por eso siempre fui débil y nunca me consideraron como tal.

-"Hinata-sama, su padre la espera."- me informa un miembro de la rama secundaria.

Camino por un largo pasillo, el estomago se me revuelve de la ansiedad, no debo mostrarme débil porque ya no lo soy, debo demostrar que he cambiado porque así las situaciones que he vivido lo han ameritado, debo de mostrarme orgullosa de lo que soy… porque hoy no solo soy la Hyuuga Hinata la heredera débil del clan, sino Namikaze Hinata la matriarca de un clan que pretende mostrar que puede ser fuerte sin basarse en la dependencia de la opresión a los demás.

-"Hinata"- me dice mi padre, siempre tan imperturbable, siempre sin demostrar emoción alguna.

-"Padre."-Digo haciendo la inclinación correspondiente.-"Me alegro de verlo con salud."-

-"Gracias."-

-"Debe usted sentirse avergonzado de mis actos, solo quiero decirle que no me arrepiento en lo absoluto, solo quería disculparme por el mal rato que pude haberle ocasionado con mi deserción del clan."- me levante desilusionada dispuesta a irme a mi casa, solo esperaba que su actitud fuera diferente, que solo se hubiera conmovido algo y se hubiera mostrado más humano, pero las cosas no son así… al pareces siempre es todo más complejo de lo que parece y hay cosas que nunca tienen cambio o solución.

-"Espera Hinata, antes quiero que escuches algunas palabras."- Si pude esperar diecisiete años para que el me dedicara un par de palabras porque no unos minutos más… total no soy una persona rencorosa, así que decidí sentarme nuevamente frente a mi padre.-"Desde tiempo inmemorables el clan Hyuuga ha sido uno de los mas importante en Konoha, como tal siempre se ha esperado que sus líderes sean capaces, personas de visiones claras de lo que es un ninja… una herramienta a la disposición del país del fuego."- De todas las cosas que pudiera decirme, por algún motivo creí que recordarme la grandeza del clan seria una de ellas.

-"La educación que se te fue dada fue muy diferente a la de los demás miembros de la familia principal básicamente por una razón… y esa fue la de fortalecerte tanto físicamente como mentalmente ya que no eras aceptable a los requerimientos que tu antecesor y el concejo del clan exigían."- Cada vez para mi es más difícil escuchar este tipo de cosas pero debo ser valiente, como dijo Kyuubi-sama ahora no tengo porque doblegarme ante nadie.-"Sabes, eras la primera mujer destinada a tomar las riendas de la familia, ese fue uno de los principales aspectos que influyeron en las nuevas exigencias que se te imponían. En pocas palabras tenias una historia para cambiar, un destino, eras el nuevo paso hacia el desarrollo político de muchos clanes, después de declararte como heredera clanes como el Yamanaka abolieron las reglas que imponían que solo un hombre podría liderar un clan. Pero tu… tu cambiaste todo eso al tomar decisiones que no iban acorde a lo que el clan había preparado para ti."-

Veo frustración en sus ojos, para mí es muy difícil saber qué decepcione a mi padre que cambie muchas de las cosas que el tenia preparadas para mí, pero es que yo nunca fui un juguete y ver o entender que soy una herramienta no es convincente para mí, yo tome cada una de esas decisiones con cabeza fría y no me arrepiento de ninguna… y después de tener a mi pequeño en mis brazos, mucho menos.

-"No me arrepiento padre, de ninguna de esas decisiones me arrepiento, porque ahora tengo algo mucho más importante que el liderazgo del clan más importante de Konoha."-dije con seguridad.

-"Lo sé hija, ahora que tienes ese regalo tan preciado para ti es cuando empezaras a comprender mis decisiones y también mis fallas, los padres cometemos muchos errores al tratar de forjar un destino que creemos apropiado para nuestro hijo, por eso hoy te pido una disculpa… porque tuve tiempo para meditar mis actos y ahora me doy cuenta de que el trato que te di cuando trataba de formar tu carácter no fue el adecuado, porque ahora comprendo que en lugar de darte seguridad destruía tus defensas y los logros que con el tiempo adquirías, solo espero que con el tiempo me entiendas y me disculpes, también quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de la mujer en que te has convertido y que lo único que espero de ti de hoy en adelante es que seas una mejor guía para los hijos que tengas de lo que yo fui… que aprendas de mis errores y sigas adelante, eso es todo lo que puedo esperar y exigir de ti en estos momentos."-

-"G-Gracias padre, no debes culparte, es mejor mirar hacia adelante ¿no crees papa?, formar un nuevo camino."- Dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-"Si, eso estaría bien, pero es mejor que te vayas… recuerda que debes ser una buena anfitriona. Esta noche conoceré a mi nieto en la dichosa reunión."- De que habla.

-"H-Hai, demo… ¿Q-Que reunión?"-

-"Hija… casi todas las personas que conocen irán esta noche a tu casa a darte la bienvenida y a conocer a tu hijo, no me parece adecuado que no te informaran pero ahora lo sabes, es mejor que partas a tu hogar nos veremos esta noche."-

-"H-Hai."-

Sin más que hacer Salí del despacho de mi padre para salir de los territorios Hyuuga, hablar y aclarar las cosas con mi padre fue muy importante, ahora estoy tranquila… solo me inquiera la dichosa "reunión" conociéndolos a todos es mejor que me prepare para un tremendo alboroto esta noche en mi casa…

-"La hija prodiga ha regresado."- Me dice alguien cuando estoy a punto de salir de la casa de la familia principal.

-"Gracias por el cumplido, Haruka-san."- Dije con frialdad, estaba ante mí la persona que ordeno que me persiguieran como si fuera un animal o un ladrón; mi propia abuela.

-"Vaya… ya deje de ser obā-sama para ti; si hubiéramos sabido que preñarte iba a sacar tus agallas hubiéramos metido a tu cama a cualquier miembro de la familia después de tu primera regla. Quizá no te hubiera mancillado ese maldito jinjuriki…".

-"Le recuerdo Haruka-san que ya no soy parte de este clan, por lo tanto ya no estoy sujeta a tener que escuchar sus sucias palabras y divagaciones, ya usted no es superior a mi puesto ya que soy la matriarca del clan Namikaze por lo tanto le pido… no le exijo que se dirija a mí con respeto."-No me gusta hablarle así a ella, peor es una de las mujeres más corrompidas que he conocido.

-"Ves lo que te digo… ¿estás tan orgullosa de un clan de dudosa procedencia? ¿Tanto que te permites hablarme de ese modo?"- Solo veo que trata de rodearme.-"¿Qué piensas de eso Hiroto?"-

-"Estoy sorprendido de verdad hasta ese molesto tartamudeo se ha ido, si solo hubiéramos sabido… tal vez alguien de la familia principal se hubiera prestado en la misión de tomarla… así se hubiera engendrado alguien de sangre pura y no un inútil bastardo como es lo que tiene, claro que eso es un mal curable el crio aun pertenece al clan Hyuuga lo más correcto sería sellarlo."

-"Les informo que están pisando territorio peligroso, Hiroto la próxima vez que te dirijas a mi hijo de esa manera no tendré piedad de usted y conocerá de verdad lo que puedo hacer, no sé cómo puede permitirse llamar de forma despectiva a otros si usted no es más que una alimaña en el clan, solo un parasito que se esconde tras la rama secundaria."-Dije conteniéndome de lanzarme hacia él y darle una buena paliza… Kami… tanto tiempo con Karin-san me está afectando.

-"Hinata cálmate, además el tiene razón en niño es un Hyuuga y como miembros activos del concejo del clan Hyuuga exigimos que sea sellado de inmediato."-Dijo Haruka-san.

-"Para información de ambos mi hijo es Namizake Hikaru y como su nombre lo dice no pertenece al clan Hyuuga, ustedes no están en condiciones de exigir nada… aunque claro como no esperar algo así de ti Haruka-san, si eres la mujer que fue capaz de sellar a su propio hijo, tío Hizashi debe retorcerse en su tumba cada vez que mencionas que fuiste su madre, sabes "Abuela" ni los animales tratan así a sus crías… ¿eso como te deja Haruka-san?... a si, en una menor categoría que un animal, creo que en una similar a la de él, alimañas. Les exijo que se mantengan alejados de mi familia… creo que atacar a un clan aliado califica como traición a la aldea les recuerdo, hasta luego."- Trate de dejar todo claro, ya no les tengo miedo y es hora de que lo sepan.

**-"Estoy orgulloso de ti Hime."-**

* * *

(Narración de Naruto)

Todo es una locura, Hinata corre de un lado para otro tratando de saludar a todos, Ino, Ten-Ten, Sakura y Karin se pelean por saber quién será la próxima en tomar en sus brazos a mi pequeño, claro que Hanabi-chan no se muestra con muchos ánimos de ceder a Hikaru-chan a nadie, creo que se lo ha llevado a su habitación para que nadie pueda quitarselo.

-"Naruto, presta atención… eres problemático ¿sabías? Iruka-sensei lleva cerca de veinte minutos explicándote lo básico de la enseñanza y tu no le prestas atención."-

-"Lo lamento mucho Iruka-sensei."-Dije tratando de disculparme.

-"No importa, ya tendremos tiempo de tomar algunos en tu caso, tazones de ramen y hablar al respecto, de momento solo puedo felicitarte."

-"Iruka, eres abuelo…"-Dice Kakashi-sensei tratando de molestarlo.

-"Pues… aunque no lo crean, me temo que así me siento."-Rápidamente todos rompieron en risas divertidas.

-"¡Naruto, Hinata!"-grita Neji saliendo de la habitación del bebe con Hanabi-chan sangrando en sus brazos.-"¡Hanabi-sama esta herida y su hijo no está! Los zorros están en una especie de genjutsu, no responden"

-"Yo se los advertí, les advertí que no lo tocaran, que no se acercaran a mi familia."-Dice Hinata fuera de sí.

**-"La caceria a comenzado."- **

Sea quien sea que se llevo a Hikaru acaba de cometer un grave error.

* * *

-"Tenias razón Torune."-

-"Te lo dije Fu, entre tantas personas hay tanta confusión…"-

* * *

Me disculpo por la demora, claro que ustedes dirán que eso se volvió un habito xD

Quiero agradecer a: Elchabon, Dalaion, *-_shinofan_-*, Tsusina, wily2513, LennaParis, znnifer, Heero Kusanagi, daphne-gabycoco, nataliuzumaki, sango surime, ana-gaara, Derama17, Emuma-chan, Sayuri Koitsumi, Jay-Dope, kazuma, Black Fire, ELIANA, hinata tifarchy, nekorules, Armen, YukihiraQ, Myri y a ETOLPLOW-KUN quien me ayudo a revisar…xD

¡Gracias porque llegue a RR 200! O.O ¡Que paciencia me tienen!

Espero de veras que les guste.

¿Un review para la autora?


End file.
